The Ones Who Cried Love
by Iamdeathberry
Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don’t have: Love. ICHIRUKI. Chapter 19 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

_Author's notes:_

_This fanfiction was supposed to be for vampire knight. But since that Yuki and Zero wouldn't fit the part so I decided to give this to my number one pairing, Ichigo and Rukia._

_Also, this fanfiction is for some people out there who are losing their hope because of people who loves to flames or, to be exact, loves to criticize others works and successfully trying to make their lives one living hell. If you guys are so irritated to guys like us who you don't think make a great story, why not leave us the heck alone?!_

_Well, that's all. I'm near getting off and you don't want to cross me._

_And for those IchiOri fans: I have nothing to say. You guys are a waste of time anyway…_

_Bwahahahahahahaha!!_

_evil grin_

_current song: Nightmare by SNoW (I love it!)_

_Prologue_

_In one swift look, you may think that Kurosaki Ichigo is the luckiest guy on earth. Money, fast cars, big mansions are just the one-fourth of his very prosperous life._

_When you look at him, he seems like he doesn't have any problem at all. Every bad thing is just behind him and he doesn't seem to care._

_But everything will change when he meets a certain black-haired girl with shocking violet eyes._

_She was contented with everything. Paints, brushes, canvas. That was all that she needed in this life she's leading._

_When you look at Kuchiki Rukia, she looks like a carefree soul, with nothing in her mind but just herself and nothing to lose._

_But her entire being will change when he bumps to a certain guy with hazel eyes and bright orange hair._

Chapter One

Rukia sighed as she slumps her head on the desk.

"Kuchiki-san."

She lifted her head a little bit and looked at the person beside her: Hinamori Momo.

"What is it, Hinamori-san?" she asked in a bored tone.

Momo smiled. "You had a rough night?" she asked.

Rukia grunted as she once again slumps her head on the table.

Momo snorted. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled under head. Momo smiled again.

"If you continue to do that, Ochi-sensei will see you and send you to supplementary class again."

_(A/N: I got that from vampire knight. It's what Yuki and Zero get when they sleep in class.)_

Rukia's eyes widened and her body automatically straightened. She took her notebook and pen and started to scribble all the notes on the board.

Hinamori laughed silently. "Rukia-chan. Slow down. You might bust a vein."

Rukia continued to write in her notebook.

"What are you doing?"

Hinamori leaned over her desk and to her surprise it wasn't lesson on the bored. The notebook she pulled out earlier was her sketchbook containing all her sketches and mini masterpieces. Hinamori sighed and Rukia noticed it.

"What?" Rukia whispered as Momo returns to her seat.

"You don't really care if you flunk at class, huh?"

Rukia stopped her at her drawing. "What?"

"I mean, you always draw and never see you study." She explained. "You are always busy on drawing stuff and you fail in every subject except in art."

"Look, Momo-chan," Rukia started. "I am studying so don't be worried that I will not going to graduate in high school."

Momo shook her head. "It's not that. I know that deep in your head you are a genius. If you do good in drawing, you will do better in studies. It's just that… I mean, your brother…"

She suddenly stopped when Rukia reached out her hand and puts her hand in Momo's mouth. She shook her head.

"Never mention my brother again, okay?" she said in her voice with a pleading tone in it.

Momo's eyes furrowed and nodded. Rukia smiled and mouthed thanks. She removed her hand from her mouth and continued her drawing.

At last the school bell rang.

"YES!" Rukai shouted as the teacher left. "It's time to go home!" then she started to fix her things.

"Hey, Rukia-chan," Tatsuki said, another classmate, called. "Are you free today? Do you want to go karaoke with us?"

Rukia halted and looked at Tatsuki. She has this hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Hinamori-san will come with us." She added.

She looked at Hinamori and Momo said, "Yeah. Tatsuki and the others were planning to go at a karaoke every Friday. Do you want to come with us?"

"Um… maybe next time." Rukia excused. "I have some things to do after school."

"No!" Hinamori shouted. "Why do you always say that? Are you always busy??"

"N-n-no." she immediately said. "My brother just wants me home early. He gets angry when I go home at night. Remember when it was your birthday and I stayed at your house 'til ten? Nii-sama went there and nearly pulled me out of your house. He never spoke to me for at least a week."

"Oh." Hinamori sighed, suddenly remembering that incident a long time ago. "Yeah. That was the first time I was scared of your brother."

Rukia laughed. She stood up, grabbed her bag and went to the door. She turned around to bid Hinamori and the others good bye.

"I'll see you guys on Monday." She said. "Okay?"

They all nodded and she left.

When she opened the classroom door, she heard a big thump and a grunt.

"Argh." The person said. "That definitely hurts…"

Rukia closed the door behind her and rushed to person she accidentally hit with the door. She picked up his bag and some books that had fallen from it and puts it in the side. She looked at the boy she hit. He was fumbling with his head, rubbing it, trying to ease the pain the door caused.

"I'm so sorry." Rukia said as she held his arm trying to get him up from his feet since he fell down. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows. _"Wow." He thought. "That gave me a headache."_ The voice he heard was resurfacing somehow in his already damaged head.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He managed to say. "Luckily I don't bleed. Or so I think. Am I bleeding?" he asked.

"N-no." he heard the voice said. It was a girl, he thought. "It was just a door. Not a door with knives sticking out of it."

"Haha. Very funny." He said, sarcastically. Finally he opened his eyes and as if on cue his eyes met with hers.

Ichigo stared dumbly at her. Those eyes were so… unusual. _Violet…_

Rukia looked at him. _"What the hell is he staring at?" she thought._

"Um…" she started trying to knock some sense or maybe testing if he was still alive. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

Ichigo blinked. He was staring at her for a very long time now. Well, actually it was nearly two minutes. He shook his head.

Rukis didn't notice that her left arm was still around his so she lets go. If someone sees that maybe they will think that they are lovers or something.

"Are you really sure that you're alright?" she asked again.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered as he grabbed his bag from the floor and arranging his books inside.

"I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

"No. its okay." He told her. "Just be careful next time. Maybe someday you will kill someone with that door." And he left.

Rukia stared at his retreating back. Why did she fell suddenly weird when she was helping him? She shook her head, trying to get that thoughts out of her head.

Suddenly, their classroom door opened. Hinamori and the others were just about to leave.

"Rukia-chan!" Hinamori said. "I thought you left." She noticed that Rukia's face held a weird emotion.

"Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki asked. Then without thinking, she slapped Rukia's face.

Rukia's eyes widened and she felt a sting in her cheek. "WHAT THE HELL!!" she screamed.

"You look like you have seen a ghost or you were dumbstruck by some cute guy…" Tatsuki explained.

"I absolutely am not!" she defended. "He was not cute! He was… he…"

"So a guy is the reason you have been like a statue right here?" Momo asked. "Who is it?"

Rukia shook her head. "No one. It's just some guy I bumped with the door."

"What did he look like?"

"Why are so interested with him anyway?" Rukia asked.

"I want to know who is the guy that made Rukia staring out of nowhere." Momo explained. "Who is he?"

"Heck, I don't know his name!" Rukia said.

"Describe him."

"What?"

"Describe him!"

"Well," Rukia started. "He was tall…"

All of the girls nodded.

"His eyebrows are furrowed…"

"Mm,mmm…"

"… He has this unusual eye color…"

"What?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hazel…" Rukia answered. "And…"

"And what?"

"His hair is color… orange…"

Hinamori's and the other girls' eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"What? What?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"You just didn't hit him with the door?!" Tatsuki shouted. "You should apologize!"

"I did—"

"Well, what did he say?" Hinamori asked.

"He said he was alright. No harm done." She said trying to figure out what is happening.

"WAIT!" Rukia shouted. "Why the hell are you guys panicking?!"

They all looked at her.

"You don't know him?" Tatsuki asked, couldn't believe on what she heard.

Rukia answered. "No."

"Oh my god, Rukia-chan!" Hinamori said. "Why don't you know him?"

"Hell, I don't know!" she shouted, irritated now due to them. "Tell me who he is!"

Hinamori smiled. "My, my, Rukia-chan. That guys you just accidentally hit is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened.

_end of chapter one_

_A/N_

_I have nothing to say as of now. Please review. No flamings please. _

_Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. What Is Love Anyway?

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

XxX

_I forgot the line breaks while typing this story. When I viewed it at , it freaked me out. HOW IN THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO UNDERSTAND THIS?!_

_To my abnormal luck once again, somebody did understood and even reviewed it! Thanks guys! It really made me happy. I apologize for the typos by the way. Like I said to my friends who have red my other works in little notebooks, I'm not a perfect writer. Anyways, it doesn't matter if you have mistakes in the things you do. As long as you enjoy it, you're doing a good job!_

_Well, now I've learned my lesson. Never believe what I said when you have someone around to criticize your work. Do your work when no one is looking._

_Let's skip that._

_As of now, there are so many things that made me happy for once in my life. I guess 2008 is lucky year for me. Here are the top 3:_

_BLEACH by Kubo Tite_

_Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino_

_Twilight by Stephenie Meyer (upcoming movie will be in theaters December 12 2008)_

_The others are food, sleeping, tekken, my laptop, Robert Pattinson (thank god for making him Edward Cullen in the upcoming TWILIGHT MOVIE!), internet and many others._

_And let us not forget, my on-going fanfiction!_

_That's all. I guess next time I update a new chapter, I'll tell you guys how I am feeling or what I am doing._

_Now, let's get going to my fanfiction!_

_+Current Song: Cross with You by Junichi Suwabe from Prince of Tennis_

_XxXx_

Chapter Two

What is Love, anyway?

_The Next Day…_

"Who was he again?" Rukia asked for the tenth time that day.

Hinamori sighed. "How thick is that skull of yours, Rukia?"

Rukia just rolled her eyes. "Just tell me again who he is. It won't do anything bad for you."

"He is Kurosaki Ichigo." Hinamori said, finally gave in. "He is the son of Kurosaki Isshin, the owner of this school and other business enterprises here and in Tokyo. Now, do you understand?"

Rukia nodded. "He must be really rich then. He's so lucky."

"Like you the one to talk." Hinamori accused. "You're also part of the Kuchiki clan and you call them rich?"

"So?"

"Oh god, Rukia." Hinamori gave up. "You are so slow. You are rich too, remember? Sister of the almighty Kuchiki Byakuya who owns the Kuchiki Group of Companies! Now you dare to call him lucky."

"I'm not lucky, Hinamori-chan." She mumbled. "I was… um…"

"Lucky." Hinamori continued for her. "You are rich and you know it. Yet, you waste your money to buy a new canvas or a new paintbrush. If I were I should buy a dozen mansions or even build myself a resort."

Rukia looked at her and spoke, "I don't want those. I don't want to spend my entire life spending money in nonsense things like those. If I build a dozen mansions, will I use it all? I rather stay at my house right now. If I build a resort, who in the hell will go there? The people who are underprivileged cannot afford to go there only rich people."

"I think you will much better do good in politics." Hinamori laughed and at the same time impressed on what she had said. "You will make a good senator or even a prime minister."

"Ha ha…" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Do you find him attractive?" Hinamori asked of nowhere.

"Who?" Rukia asked.

Hinamori gestured to her left and Rukia looked. She was pertaining to Kurosaki Ichigo. Right now he was surrounded by pretty girls, who the boys in the school adored but to Rukia, they are all a bunch of pansies.

"No." she said flatly.

Momo's eyes widened. "What?! I'll give my right arm in any costs just to be around him."

Rukia smirked. "It's not worth to lose a body part to someone you don't know. I thought he was a good guy when I bumped into him but looking at him right now makes me want to puke." She was talking about the girls around him. "Is he always like that? Surrounded by those girls?"

"Yeah." Hinamori replied taking a sip in her drink. "Those girls don't need shame when they go to him. It's all in the face. If you are good looking, you pass Kurosaki-sama's judgment and you are welcome to his league of cute girls."

"I don't know what they see in him." Rukia said.

"He's good looking and he definitely rules with the gorgeous body he has," Hinamori mused. "But when it comes to inner personality, no comment."

"Why?"

"With great power comes great responsibility." Hinamori said. "If you are a guy with breath taking looks like that, what will you do?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Some people will automatically use it for the bad. Take him for example." She said while pointing at Ichigo. "I believe he dated many girls yet he didn't take them seriously. He always breaks their hearts. After that, he will go to another girl as if nothing happened and do the same routine again."

"Really?" Rukia asked with great interest.

"Yeah." Hinamori answered. "Anyways, I interviewed one girl who became his girlfriend. She said it was all worth it. She didn't mind getting hurt as long as she experienced having Ichigo as her boyfriend and being one of the popular girls in school. I have never heard such an amazing answer before."

"O-kay.." Rukia said, finally speechless. "You mean he's dating women for convenience?"

Hinamori nodded. "Unbelieveble, isn't it?

"No." Rukia said. "That's totally unfair for girls like us. Wait, did he love any of them?"

"I don't know." Hinamori said. "I think not. So now you know that even how good looking is your man, he is still not perfect. Rare men who are true to their colors these days are so hard to find."

"I don't care anyway." Rukia said. "I don't need a boyfriend to live."

"Don't say that." Hinamori said. "Don't you want someone who will love and cherish you forever?"

Rukia sighed. "That only happens in movies. Cherish you forever; giving you sweets and cute words while you loving him in return. In real life, you can have everything using only money. If you want a guy that will love you forever, pay someone with a good price. I'm sure he'll love you forever."

"You're wrong, Rukia." Hinamori disagreed. "I believe that true love isn't easy. You don't need money to get things especially love easily. You have to work hard for it."

"Tch." Rukia muttered. "People who are looking for love are all idiots. They get hurt and crying most of their hearts out. After that, they suicide and what did you get? Death. It's pointless to do such a thing. Loving someone…"

"You sound like you have been in love before." Hinamori said.

"No, I'm not." Rukia said, shaking her head. "If anyone who is listening to us right now, I think I'll be a great help to them. They will now realize that they don't need men to light up their lives."

Hinamori smiled. "You will eat your words, someday."

"Tell you what, Hinamori? No I won't." Rukia said proudly.

"If you did, you will be my slave for a week." Hinamori dared, smiling.

"Deal." Rukia said without hesitation. "Only if I did."

"Sure."

The bell rang finally, signaling them that lunch is over. Rukia and Hinamori stood up. Both of them took a glimpse of Ichigo going out of the cafeteria with a bunch of girls following behind him.

"_What a bunch of morons…"_ Rukia thought, walking alongside Hinamori.

Then thoughts started to enter her head.

_I don't believe what Hinamori said about love. You don't need love to live. All you need is yourself. You, you and you. Men are all bunch nuisance anyway. They will leave you after they got something they wanted in you. After that, it will have big effect in you and will surely lead to something you don't want to do._

_That Kurosaki Ichigo. He's a shame to all men. I bet he is the father of all maniacs in this world. He thinks that women are all playthings to him. I absolutely loathe him for everything he did to girls that he had relationships with. I even thought he was good guy after I bumped into him! _

Rukia sighed. _"What a big stupid jerk…"_

Eventually all those thoughts will change.

_End of Chapter Two_

_XxX_

_What is love anyway? Seriously?_

_I don't know. I have fallen in love three times and did get hurt three times. I didn't get anything good when love. I only get are pain, regret, anger and other things that I don't want to feel. _

_Oh great, now I'm being sentimental…_

_That was great chapter for me. I haven't explained it good but I think I did a great job._

_I apologize if there are still some typos here. I still can't make a good chapter without those typos._

_Aw, crap…_

_Well, that's all. Until next time!_


	3. His Interest in Her

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

XxX

_I suck at making fanfictions. Come on! Tell me that straight to my face! COME ON!_

_Wow! What a great effect hangover does for me, ne? Truth is I'm not even drunk. I'm in a bad mood because… um… hm…_

_Nah! Forget it! Thanks to those reviews. Even you guys are only 4 or 5 that are reading this, I'm happy. This fanfic had so many hits yet they don't read it._

_Sorry, folks! For making my fanfiction less interesting than yours!_

_And…_

_ROBERT PATTINSON IS SO FREAKIN' SEXY!!_

_+current song: Kimi Na Suki Na Uta by UVERworld (listen to this one! It's really romantic!) _

XxX

Chapter Three

His Interest in Her

_That same day…_

The rain tapped the window silently and Kurosaki Ichigo thinks that his day couldn't get any worse. Sur he got the attention of all the girls in their biology class.

Except one.

He looked at his right side and across the room he can see the girl that was actually wasn't aware of his presence in the room. Ichigo can sense the stares, gawking and giggling of his rabid _fans._ Somehow he wasn't irritated. Actually he was quite proud of himself that his charisma can affect a lot of people. Besides, not just the girls are quite distracted by him but also the guys. He thinks that they absolutely loathe him for stealing all the girls' attention.

But still he wasn't quite contented with the situation right now. He was so preoccupied by what the girls is doing right now.

She wasn't even bothered to look at him and even smile at him. Is she blind or something?

"_What was her name?"_ he thought, while scratching the back of his head. _"I know she is somewhat connected to Kuchiki Byakuya…"_

"_Oh, yeah." _He silently thought. _"Kuchiki Rukia." _Then he smirked. _"What a weird name."_

He already knew that she was the one who hit him with the classroom door. And what shocked him the most is that she wasn't affected by him and didn't squeal like any other girls that he met.

"_Besides,"_ he continued thinking. _"She has these unusual eyes that I haven't seen before."_

He continued to look at her. She wasn't even attentive to the things around her so he still studied he features. She was small yet it definitely fits her. She also has this cute nose and thin lips and she has a healthy tinge of pink in her face. She may be the quiet type but she is pretty as hell.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by school bell. It's time to go home.

"End of another day." He muttered. Ichigo immediately packed his books and left the room.

Like any other day, every after class, he was usually surrounded by girls again, offering him to walk home with him whom he politely declined. He was so sure that he wanted to but he wanted to take a break from the dating circuit for a while.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji, one of his friends, asked him while they were hanging out of the school. "You sure are popular with the girls after you broke up with Senna-chan. Why won't you take any interest in them?"

Ichigo yawned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I need a break in dating women? Anyways, it's not the end of the existence of women. There are a lot of girls whose going to chase me after I declare I'm back in the game."

Renji smirked. "Why did you break up with her, anyway?"

Ichigo smirked too, remembering that night's incident. "You know, she was doing bitchy stuffs in her house. Bad timing I decided to visit her that night and well, you know what I saw and what she's doing with that guy."

"How did she react?"

"What do you think?" he asked mischievously. "Embarrassed herself to hell and tried to explain what they were doing. I saw the whole thing. No need for explanations."

Renji laughed and winked at the girls who were staring at him. He has also a fair share of fangirls. "Has anyone in this school caught your eye yet?"

"Are you dumb, Renji? How many times—"

"No. I mean if you are back in the game I'm sure there is already that you wanted to be your next girl." He explained.

Ichigo snorted. "I don't know…"

"Really?" Renji didn't seem to believe in him.

"Well…" Ichigo started. "There's this girl in my biology class. If you have seen her you could have told me I can do better than that. She was lacking the height yet she is pretty. She's like a big mystery in a small package."

"Oh?" Renji asked slyly. "You like mysterious types now, eh? That's a big change."

"Hell, I don't care if she's mysterious type or whatever. I just got to have her." Ichigo said plainly.

"You know what," Renji said. "You sound like you desire her intensely."

"Really?" Ichigo smiled. "Are you serious?"

Renji nodded.

"Maybe I am." He answered.

"Wait." Renji interrupted. Ichigo looked at him, waiting. "Does she know you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "She doesn't even know me or my existence in this world either."

"Then she digs you, dude." He said.

"How can you say that?"

"I know those types, Ichigo." He tried to explain. "Quiet types. At first they look like they don't care about the things around them, pretending that they don't like guys and pretending to be so hard to get. But as soon as you got to know them and finally have them, you never know, she was definitely different at first sight."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked confused on what he is talking about.

"You are so slow, my friend." He mused. "You know…"

He looked at him and with that smile on Renji's face he got it. Ichigo laughed and smacked him on the head.

"You are one sly creature, Renji." He accused.

"Thanks." He said. "I got to warn you Ichigo though. Be careful with quiet types. You don't know what's going on with their little heads. It may be good or bad."

"What type of bad things?" he asked smiling that made Renji know what he's thinking.

"If that type of _bad_," he said. "Then that's a good thing. But Ichigo believe on what I am saying. I'm serious." Ichigo nodded.

"What's her name?" Renji asked suddenly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"It is unusual for Kurosaki Ichigo to fall for mysterious types." He said.

"I'm not falling for her, got it?" he disagreed. "I was just interested in her."

"But that doesn't mean you're not going to have her as your next girlfriend." Renji opposed. "Kurosaki Ichigo has girlfriends even he doesn't take them seriously."

"You're saying that…" Ichigo tried to urge him to continue.

"It's a bad thing to do." Renji continued. "You make girls fall for you but you don't fall for them. That's why I'm warning you about quiet types. They're not dumb you know."

"My conquests are none of your business." He said.

Renji sighed. "Whatever."

"So what's her name?" he asked again.

Ichigo inhaled then exhaled. "Kuchiki Rukia." He answered simply.

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You mean the Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked again, trying not to have a heart attack.

"Yeah…" Ichigo mumbled.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF??" he asked recklessly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked in confusion and he added, "Keep your voice down!"

"Oh my god." Renji said, now calming down. "You're in deep pit, Ichigo. Stay away from her."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why? And explain it clearly this time okay?"

"Kuchiki Rukia is the sister of the owner Kuchiki Group of Companies, Kuchiki Byakuya." He said. "It's like courting the sister of the devil!"

"She isn't a devil is she?" Ichigo asked trying to get dumb.

"No. But her brother is."

"That will be easy to deal with." Ichigo said confidently. "Their wealthy, I'm wealthy. No problem. It's all in the money."

Renji pinched the middle of his nose. "You don't get it, do you? Byakuya is over protective of his sister. Every admirer she has, even Byakuya turns them down and crushing the very soul in them."

Renji looked at Ichigo and noticed that he has a very playful smile in his lips.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Renji asked helplessly.

"I appreciate your concern, Renji-san," he said. "But I think that makes the game exciting."

_End of Chapter Three_

XxX

_Now, Ichigo shows his true colors. He is definitely dating women for convenience. He's planning to trick our little Rukia play his little game. But will she play his little game? _

_That's up to me of course._

_I was really in deep thought while writing this chapter. It isn't my style to write something naughty things in here especially the thing I mentioned about Senna and Renji talking about naughty stuff about the attitudes of some quiet types when they get serious. You know the rest…_

_I'm also getting nervous of this story because it might turn into a game of seduction and I don't want to exploit forbidden stuff here because I'm decent. I don't know about those things that people are so fond to talk about…_

_LIAR!_

_I'm a big fat liar!_

_Bwahahahahahaha!!_

_Until next time! Ja ne!_


	4. Let the Game Begin

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

XxX

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you so much! Mwah, mwah!_

_And yes, Ichigo and Renji are jerks in chapter three._

_Anyways, I'm so excited on the upcoming Twilight Movie! Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart make the great Edward and Bella! squeals like a girl Ew… I am a girl…_

_Then again, I'm currently into PARAMORE! I didn't know they make good songs! It's so amazing!_

_Since that your reviews make my day, I'll keep writing new chapters and try to make it better for your reading pleasure!_

_+Current music: Never Let This Go by Paramore_

XxX

Chapter Four

Let the Game Begin

Saturday. Like any other day, it was still boring as ever. Rukia begins to tap her pencil in the table. She just finished her latest sketch that her brother ordered her to do.

Kuchiki Byakuya disagrees in her talent in art. He already sees her potential to be a great artist someday yet he sets those thoughts aside. He becomes irritable when Rukia refuses to his decision that she will take over the family's business and leave her passion as an artist forever.

With those thoughts, Rukia did wonder if she can run away. She is adopted, anyway.

Back then she lives at an orphanage. She didn't quite remember her parents and she thinks that she doesn't have relatives either. But as she grows at that that place, it became her new family. The children there became her brothers and sisters and the ones who looked after them became her parents.

Then one day, a man who looks sophisticated enough that Rukia thinks that he rather would be in a party than here in the orphanage. Suddenly she looked sad that maybe this man will adopt one of them and she doesn't want to lose one of her new family.

It was a surprise that this man was planning to adopt her!

She had to decline because she was like the big sister of all the children there and she doesn't want to leave them.

Rukia smiled when she thinks about those past memories. She remembered that she cried all the way until they arrived at the Kuchiki Manor, screaming that she wanted to go back and be with her little brothers and sisters.

For weeks, she didn't eat and stayed at her room all the time. Sometimes, Byakuya will enter her room and persuades her to join him but instead, she screams at him to leave her alone. He always leaves the room and speaks no more.

As the days go by, she became lonely. The only progress that she had done is going outside her room and eats then goes back again. Byakuya sends her to school but she was quiet there, refusing to be with others since when her back was turned they will whisper and gossip about her.

It came to the conclusion that she was leading a stupid life. She may have become rich yet she wasn't happy. There was something in her that is missing.

One day, while she was in her room, she discovered something that will change her life forever. There was a big garden outside her window. It was one of the dozen of gardens the Kuchiki estate have and she was always fascinated by it. She wasn't allowed to go outside and have some fresh air unless Byakuya was around.

Little Rukia sighed in frustration that she can't even feel what is like to be in the outside world again. Even she is starting to be grateful for her new brother for adopting her; she was still feeling a little resentment in him. He always locks her up in her room like a princess in her favorite fairy tales. She even thought that maybe someday someone will free from all of this suffering.

So, she picked up a pen and paper and drew to distract her from what is happening around her. To her surprise, after looking at her finished work, it was a really good drawing. It was the garden outside of the mansion, the one she was always dreamed of going.

All of it started there. From pencils to paints, Rukia was so glad to find her passion. It was something that will never make her sad of her current situation.

Suddenly Byakuya found about this.

"_What is all this?" Byakuya asked as he looked around._

_Papers were scattered around the room and Rukia was in the middle of the room, busy at her latest painting._

"_Drawing and paintings, Nii-sama!" she declared happily while she wiped some little smudges of paint in her face._

"_Where did you learn all of this?" he asked again, picking up one of her finished pieces in the floor and looked at it._

"_I learned it all by myself." Rukia replied. "Isn't it great?"_

_Byakuya didn't answer. Rukia noticed that her brother was quiet for a long time._

"_Nii-sama?" _

_Her eyes widened as Byakuya ripped her drawing in two and crumpled the paper in his hand._

"_Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted as she stood up from the floor. "Why did you-"_

"_You will never do this nonsense again." He ordered sternly._

"_But, Nii-sama!" she tried to reason out but he interrupted her again._

"_No other words, Rukia." Byakuya said. "If I say you do this, you will do it immediately. Now, clean this room and I want those drawings out of this room at once. If I see one drawing or whatever you call it, you will never go out of this room again."_

"_No, Nii-sama, please!" Rukia pleaded with tears in her eyes. "This is the only thing that makes me happy. Don't take it away from me. Please."_

"_What are you saying, Rukia?" he asked. "That I took some things that made you happy?"_

_Rukia couldn't speak._

"_Don't spout out untruthful words, little sister." He said. "I didn't adopt you to be an artist. I adopted you to continue this business that my family started. My wife died and you're the only one who can maintain this life we both are living."_

_Rukia shook her head and the tears won't stop falling. "No! I don't want to do this! I want to be an artist! I don't want to be some puppet of a family I don't even know!"_

Rukia's thoughts dissolved like a drop of water as she heard her brother's voice outside her door.

"Rukia?" he called.

She wiped some tears from her eyes that she didn't notice that she had. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. "There is something that I want to tell you."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

Byakuya entered the room and Rukia stood up. He saw her and gestured her to sit down.

"What is it, Nii-sama?" she asked.

"This afternoon we are going to visit the family of Kurosaki Isshin." Byakuya told her. "You know them right?"

Rukia nodded.

"As you see," Byakuya continued. "I have offered them to be one of my stockholders. Fortunately, they agreed. Isshin-san told me to visit their estate later this day to introduce me to his family, which is unnecessary, and he also decided to bring you along."

"What for?" Rukia asked.

"Well," Byakuya thought for a moment. "I don't really know. But for the sake of our business, you will come with me. I don't want to disappoint Isshin-san."

"Okay." Rukia said.

With that answer, Byakuya stood up and went straight to the door. Before he left, he asked her, "You're not continuing that disgusting artist crap of yours are you?"

Rukia looked at her working table. She silently thanked the gods for putting away her art materials before Byakuya came in.

"No, Nii-sama." She replied. "Why would I do that? I don't want to embarrass our family name."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Am I right?" Rukia asked.

He didn't answer her and he left the room.

Rukia sighed. She was close to hell in that one. If the materials were there in the table, she will be dead meat.

Then, Rukia snapped.

"Meet with Kurosaki Isshin?" she whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. He is the father of that whack job, Kurosaki Ichigo! That playboy bastard!!" she continued saying under her breath.

She stood up and tried to think how to escape the house.

"Dammit." She muttered. She can't escape. Byakuya will be furious and he will kill her for escaping and ruining his chances to be richer.

XxX

_Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Residence…_

"Ichigo?" Masaki called.

Ichigo looked up from the book he's currently reading and said, "Yes, mother?"

Masaki smiled. "Did I disturb you?"

He puts down his book and stood up. He was sitting on the chair while reading one of the books in their mansion's massive library. "No, no. It's okay. The book was boring, really."

Masaki walked inside the room and looked around. "Then why did you continue reading it?"

"It's just to take my mind off things." He reasoned.

"Is something bothering my son?" Masaki asked. "I have never seen you so confused and bothered before."

"Why?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Masaki just shook her head.

"Geez, mom." Ichigo breathed. "You act like a little girl. It feels like you're making fun of me."

"So?" Masaki asked. "Your father always makes fun of you. Why can't I do that too?"

Ichigo smirked. "Mom, it's because you're a mother. Mothers don't make fun of their children. They are supposed to… I don't know; calm their children down after their father beats them up."

Masaki laughed. The sound makes it like music to the ears. Ichigo smiled.

"You look great in those glasses, Ichigo." She complimented him, ignoring his last comment.

Ichigo was far sighted. It happened when he was still a child and of course, his parents insisted for him to wear glasses. He doesn't like the way he looks when he wears them. But the problem is it's hard to read with his eyes and at last he gave in.

When Masaki's compliment about his glasses, he immediately took it off. "Shut up." He muttered.

"Ara!" Masaki exclaimed. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

Ichigo looked away from her. "Why are you here anyway? You should be with dad. He maybe is messing up the house again."

"No, he will not." Masaki assured him. "I want to tell you something. Some people are coming here this afternoon."

"I will be out after lunch. I'm hanging out with Renji." He informed her. "I'll be back by eight."

"Well then, that's good." She said. "You wouldn't want to be here anyway. It's about your dad's business."

Ichigo smirked. "That's boring. I'll better leave right now."

"You said after lunch. Not before lunch." She tried to clear out. "The visitors are coming here after lunch."

"So?" Ichigo asked. "I'll be out before they see my face. Who knows those people will make me stay here and join them."

"Whatever." Masaki said and she headed to the door. "Have fun and be careful."

Before she can leave the room, Ichigo asked who were coming.

"Your father told me it was Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Masaki mentioned the name.

"Well, actually not only him." Ichigo's ears perked up.

"Who else?" he asked.

"Isshin did also mention that Byakuya will bring his sister, Rukia." Masaki said. "You should know her. She is studying also at your school."

"_Yeah, I know her."_ He thought.

Then, Ichigo eyes widened. Rukia will be here. Then that means…

"Mom," he started. "On the second thought, I'll hang out with Renji next time."

"What?" Masaki said.

"Don't worry, he'll live." Ichigo assured her, guessing what his mother is trying to say.

XxX

_Later that afternoon…_

Rukia looked around. They have arrived at Kurosaki estates. The lair of the person she secretly loathes.

"_This is so stupid."_Rukia thought. _"I'd rather stay at my room and draw until Nii-sama gets back."_

"Rukia." Byakuya said.

Rukia looked up. "Yes."

"Don't do anything… stupid. Okay?" he said.

"Hai, Nii-sama."

Before they can enter the doors, they were greeted by the housekeepers.

"Kuchiki-sama." They all bowed.

Byakuya just nodded then looked slightly angry. "Am I the only person that arrived?"

The people looked at Rukia and bowed again. "Good afternoon, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled. "Well… thanks. You can all stand up now. There's no need for that."

"Rukia, come."

Rukia nodded and followed Byakuya inside. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Well, their house is much more beautiful that theirs, she opinionated but she had never seen a house that has the same status as theirs.

Byakuya seemed to notice her expression. "Rukia stop gawking like that. You look like you haven't seen a house before."

Rukia looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching them.

"Kurosaki-san." Byakuya greeted then bowing

"Enough with those, Byakuya." Isshin said. "At least, call me Isshin."

Rukia looked up and saw the man who was in front of her brother. He was tall and he has this beard that's like it hasn't been shaved. Also, he was so happy.

"Oh," Isshin mouthed. "This must be Rukia-chan, hm?"

"Yes." Byakuya replied. "Rukia?"

"Hai, Nii-sama." She answered. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Isshin laughed. "Don't be so stiff, mademoiselle. Call me Isshin." He added.

Then, Masaki arrived. Rukia looked at her and she was amazed how beautiful she looked. She's graceful and elegant. Rukia definitely envied her at first sight. She greeted her brother then her and flashed a gentle smile and winked at her.

Rukia smiled, too.

"Anyways, Byakuya-san," Masaki said. "I sure hope that our house is comfortable to you."

"Yes, yes." He said.

"Follow me, Kuchiki-san. Let's talk about what you came here for." Isshin said, walking ahead.

Rukia was about to follow before Byakuya said. "Stay here, Rukia."

Rukia nodded and sat in one of the couches.

She sighed in relief that to her luck, Ichigo wasn't there. She pinched the middle of her nose and thinks why she hates him like that and why was she so nervous. He's just a guy and she can leave him alone. He's not important anyway. He's –

"Pretty boring, huh?"

She opened her eyes and saw Kurosaki Ichigo, leaned against a wall opposite her and looking at her.

_End of Chapter Four_

XxX

_Check out the second part. Hurry!_


	5. A Deal with the Devil's Son

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

XxX

_So here's the second part. I've changed the chapter title._

_My fingers are already numb. I feel like I will collapse any minute now._

_But I will do everything for my avid readers._

XxX

"_Pretty boring, huh?"_

_She opened her eyes and saw Kurosaki Ichigo, leaned against a wall opposite her and looking at her._

XxX

Chapter Five

A Deal with the Devil's Son

Rukia stared at Ichigo. She wasn't surprised. The only thing that matters right now is for her to leave the room and get out having some fresh air. Who knows? Maybe this guy is planning something that Rukia was so sure of. Anyways that's what Kurosaki Ichigo is known about, right?

Rukia was about to stand up when Ichigo halted her.

"No, please sit down." He encouraged her. "You're the guest of this house and I don't want to be disrespectful."

Rukia was confused. What the hell is he trying to do?

"You look like you have something to do so I would rather leave." Rukia said confidently.

Ichigo stood straight, leaning away from the wall and shook his head. "Please, no. Enjoy your seat there. I won't mind."

She ignored him and stood up. She headed straight out of the door, trying to ignore him and Rukia may deny it, she couldn't take notice of his manly build. She shook her head in disgust with herself, thinking such things about him.

As she was about to open that big door of theirs, she felt a hand around her wrist. Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo's back at her and his hand in her wrist.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly. "Let go of me."

Ruki was a dignified woman. She is the sister of Byakuya and she was so determined to be not provoked by some guy who was at the same level as hers.

"No." Ichigo answered simply.

She tried to pull her hand away but nothing happened. He was too strong.

"Let go."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint brother, right?" Ichigo said. "If you tried to scream or anything or even fight me, Byakuya will find out. You will be the biggest disappointment in the Kuchiki clan."

Rukia looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. He's right. Byakuya will be infuriated with this. But what the hell is Ichigo trying to do with her?

"What do you want?" Rukia asked, trying to say it nicely.

Ichigo smiled. "Can I talk to you to somewhere more private?"

Rukia shuddered. What the hell does he want form her? If Hinamori was here, he will definitely agree. Being alone with Ichigo will be a great accomplishment to any woman in their school. But to Rukia, she was freaking out inside. She felt like something unpleasant will happen if she was alone with Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." He assured her.

"I wasn't thinking about that." She spat. "You big-headed strawberry."

"Strawberry?" Ichigo repeated. "How brave of you to call me that, midget."

Rukia growled. "Shut up and let me go."

"Be quiet, little girl." He said. "Like I said, I wouldn't do anything to you. I promise."

Rukia still didn't believe him.

"At least, not in my father's house." He added.

Rukia's eyes widened. "What?!"

In a swift motion, Ichigo lets go of her wrist. Then pulled her close to him and puts his hand at her mouth.

Rukia was so shocked. She was half-embraced by Ichigo's arms.

"Mmmph mmph mph!" Rukia tried to say under his mouth

"What?" Ichigo asked annoyed. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"I said, I can't breathe and let go of me!" she shouted.

He returned his hand in her mouth. "Shut up! Look, I'm not going to do anything to you, okay? You may know me as the famous playboy of our school but I still have decency in my body."

Rukia rolled her eyes. _"Really?"_

Ichigo looked around to see if there were any witnesses. His father strictly prohibited Ichigo from manhandling girls in his house. If outside the house, it was a different story.

He pulled the still struggling Rukia to the nearest room, the library. He shoved her inside and Rukia unintentionally hit herself on the floor.

"Damn it!" Rukia shouted. "If my brother knows about this –"'

"This room is sound proof. It's a library, you see?" he explained, ignoring her protests. "So unless you don't want your brother to hang you, shut your mouth."

Rukia stood up from the ground and straightened her skirt. "You sick freak! What do you want?!" she asked angrily.

Ichigo sat down in the couch and smiled at her. "Rukia-chan, do you have anything against deals?"

"Deals?" Rukia asked. "If I don't I won't make any deal with you!"

"Just answer yes or no." he replied patiently.

Rukia looked away. "No."

"Do you mind if you have a deal with me?"

"Sorry, I won't accept any deals from you." Rukia cleared out. "Doesn't mean you charm anyone, doesn't also mean it will work on me!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Actually, in this deal your brother's business deal with my father is affected. I know you love your brother so much that you will do anything or him."

"What has it anything to do with my brother?"

"Your brother is a very hard working person. Also a person who lusts in power too." He explained to her. "You may hate him yet he's still your blood relative. Do you want him to succeed?"

"I won't mind."

"This is going to be very difficult." He whispered. "This business deal between my father and your brother will be the biggest achievement of them both. Imagine two successful firms in the country will unite. It will bring more wealth to both our families."

"If you don't agree to do any deals with me, I can convince my father that making your brother his partner is a devastating idea. Sure you wouldn't want that to happen to your future business right?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia didn't speak.

"I can convince my father using my charisma and if you want things more badly, I can concoct of something about you that will make your brother embarrassed of you forever."

Rukia's eyes were at him. "How can you say that?! I haven't done anything to you! What do you want?!"

"I will tell you, Rukia. If you agree to make a deal with Me." he said plainly. "I know you wouldn't want those things to happen to your brother and especially to you. So if you may, say yes."

"No." Rukia muttered. "No, I won't. You may not say it but inside that thick skull of yours you're up to something."

"How can you know that?" Ichigo asked. "We barely knew each other."

"Yes!" she replied. "We barely knew each other yet you boss me around to make this stupid deal with you."

Ichigo laughed. "Why are you so upset with me? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm well-off, came from a dignified family and I almost forgot, no woman can't resist me."

Rukia laughed too like she found a good joke in him. "You mean women can't resist you? You must be joking. Every woman in our school may fall for you but not me."

"Why?"

"What?"

"I've noticed that before." Ichigo continued. "Everyone seems getting along fine with me except you. You are very unaware of me when I'm around. I don't know why I'm so irritated when you're not friendly to me like other girls. You are so different. Maybe that's the reason why I am so interested with you."

"Do I look like a science experiment to you?" she asked sarcastically. "Besides, I am not interested to get to know guys like you, men who just slack off and chase women everywhere."

"Excuse me." Ichigo interrupted. "I don't chase women. That's the other way around."

"Well, whatever." Rukia disregarded his answer. "I don't care and if you don't mind let me out or else."

"Or else what, miss Kuchiki?" he challenged her.

"I'll beat you up."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ichigo stood up. "Well, that clears up. You may go."

Rukia walked immediately to the door, without looking at him. She just got to get out of here before she can smack that freak.

"But," Ichigo started. "Don't blame me if your something happens to your brother and you."

Rukia stood still and closed her eyes in anger. That cheater, she thought. He's threatening her so she will agree to his stupid deal. What the hell does he want from her, really? He is making her confused and infuriated at the same time. She hated him with every inch of her body. She shouldn't agree to his ideas. It won't do any good on her.

Yet, she couldn't let something happened to her brother. Even though Byakuya put her to a lot of hard times, Rukia still cares for him because he was still her brother. Rukia also consider herself. If Ichigo is not planning to kill her, even it's too harsh; he will make her life miserable in school.

There's only one thing to do…

Rukia turns around and looked at Ichigo. His back was turned at her and he was looking outside the window.

"What's the deal?" she asked, sure of her decision now.

"Why you did suddenly changed your mind?" he asked. Rukia knew that he was smiling. He definitely got into her.

"Who knows what you will do to my brother and me." Rukia said. "You're the son of the devil. I can't challenge such a person like that."

Ichigo smirked. "I like that title. I'll accept that as a compliment."

"Just tell me what the deal is and let's get this over with." Rukia said irritably.

"Sure."

He turned around and he was looking straight at Rukia again.

"Okay here's the deal. Don't react to anything I say." He warned her. "Any bad comments will greatly affect you and your brother. Agree?"

Rukia nodded.

"Here goes." Ichigo said. "From this day forward, you will be my girl."

Rukia's eyes widened for the tenth time that day. "WHAT?!"

"Ssh." Ichigo warned. "Remember what I said."

Rukia shuts up and she swears that tears are going to come down soon. He really is a cheater.

"You mean as your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"You sound as if you wanted to be." Ichigo accused her.

"No I'm not." Rukia denied.

"See? Even though you're thick as plywood, deep down you adore me." Ichigo mused. "Don't deny it."

"I hate you." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo smiled. "Well, actually not my real girlfriend. Just my girl. If I get bored, you're going to be my… um, let's see… yeah, like my hobby."

"Your hobby?" Rukia repeated. "You mean like a groupie?"

"Yeah sounds like that." Ichigo agreed.

"Sounds like a prostitute you moron." Rukia said. "Moreover, you don't need any more groupies. You have the entire girl's population in school to act like one."

"This deal is more like revenge." Ichigo added. "Since you're not affected or not charmed by me, I'm going to make you like me."

"As if, Kurosaki." Rukia assured him. "I rather eat puke than be charmed by you."

"Go ahead." Ichigo dared.

Rukia couldn't reply to that. He was so stingy!

"Don't worry. If you really desire my attention, I'll give it to you right away." Ichigo said.

He approached her like an animal finally catches his prey. Rukia couldn't even move. When he was in front of her, he bent down his head. His face was so near to her that if Ichigo moved his head a little more, he could kiss her.

"Don't disappoint me, Rukia." Ichigo said his breath fans her face. "Just be lucky that Kurosaki Ichigo chased you instead you chasing me."

They looked at each other's eyes. Ichigo can see the anger and frustration that she couldn't accept that she had fallen in his palm.

Ichigo moved away and walked once again towards the window. "Good luck, Rukia-chan. See you in Monday."

Rukia cursed under her breath and marched irately out of the room.

Ichigo smiled.

XxX

_Okay!_

_I did this chapter because I don't want to cliff hang you guys and so does myself. If there is something crosses my mind, I do it immediately because it will be gone after a few… seconds? I thought of it._

_So, I hope you enjoy the latest chapters_

_Don't forget your reviews! Tell me about what you think of Ichigo, being stupid, and Rukia who was under his spell now!_

_Now, I'm itching to write another chapter…._

_As always flames will not be appreciated!_

_So see you guys soon, and enjoy!_


	6. Fall in Love in Three Months

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_The last two chapters were very tiring. I couldn't gather my thoughts at the end of it and I pity myself._

_But, I really had a good time. No one disturbed me here in my room. I didn't tell anyone in my family that I'm writing fanfictions on the internet. They will go ballistic. Don't ask me why…_

_So here's a new chapter. I hope this will do better to you guys._

_Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated it._

_After you have read this, don't forget to review._

_No flames, please._

XxX

Chapter Six

Fall in Love in Three Months

Monday.

It's already six o' clock in the morning and Rukia is itching to go home right now. She was just about to go to school, for goodness sake!

She was in on one of their cars; the one which usually takes her to school. Ever since that Saturday, Rukia didn't have a good night's sleep.

Why?

One thing. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia cursed under her breath. That demon from the depths of hell! How dare him! She still doesn't know why was he doing this to her.

In irritation, she messed up her hair.

"_Hell, I didn't know what came to me when I said yes."_ She thought. _"He is so irritating! He had so many fangirls in the school and now he wants me to be one of them."_

Rukia looked thoughtfully. _"Well, it's not a fangirl. I am his… girl."_

That took a lot of courage to spit out and now she is ready to kill herself to be called "his girl".

"_This is so stupid anyway."_ she continued. _"He said 'his girl', right? Then, that means automatically I'm 'his girlfriend'. He is one tactful moron. Now, I feel like I had a deal with the devil."_

She looked outside the car's window and noticed that they are near her school. She shivered in nervousness.

"_What if all those students that I'm Ichigo's new…,"_ she sighed. She couldn't say it. _"girlfriend? If this goes out, Nii-sama will know and maybe one day, my body will be found in the nearest dumpsite!"_

"Ms. Kuchiki." Their driver said. "We're already here."

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes." Then she stopped their driver from going out of the car. He was going to open the door for her. "I'll do it myself. I would lie low as of today."

The driver looked at her perplexed.

Rukia got out of the car and walked faster than ever inside the school. She ducked her head in case Ichigo will be around or the students will notice Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo's new girl.

She opened the school doors and she sighed in relief. Rukia walked the hallways to her locker, her head still ducked.

After opening her locker, she dumped all her things in it as fast as she could so she wouldn't catch up with Ichigo. Many students are still out since the bell isn't yet been rung so it's really crowded.

Then, someone shouted her name. "Rukia!"

She looked at her back and to her luck it was just Momo.

"Hey, Hinamori." She greeted her.

"Good morning, Rukia." Hinamori greeted in return. "How are you? I haven't heard from you since Saturday. I thought you're going to call me."

"Well," Rukia said. "I have a lot of things to do that day. I accompanied Nii-sama to a business meeting."

"Really?" Hinamori said. "He never brought you to any meeting before."

"Yeah." Rukia agreed. "I was stunned."

"So what happened?" Hinamori asked.

"Nothing special." Rukia said dully.

She will never tell that incident to Hinamori because:

One, it wasn't special and;

Two, it was the day Kurosaki Ichigo cornered Kuchiki Rukia to be his girl, girlfriend or whatever!

Besides, Hinamori will be ecstatic about it and congratulate her like she won a jackpot at a lottery.

Hinamori smiled. "You're lying to me. Something did happen."

"How can you know?"

"Judging by your look, a bad thing happened." She observed. "You look like you have been hit by a truck. Have you slept?"

"No." Rukia admitted.

"What happened?" Hinamori persisted. "Did your Byakuya-aniki embarrass you to his friends or something?"

"Actually, Momo-chan," she started. "You don't want to know."

"Come on! We're friends. How can you hide something from me?" Hinamori pouted, trying to spit it out of Rukia.

Before Rukia can speak, another person approached them.

"Excuse me." the person said.

Rukia and Hinamomo looked up.

"Ichigo." Hinamori whispered, like she's having a dream come true.

Ichigo nodded. "Good morning girls." He greeted.

Here are the girls' expressions. Hinamori looked like she's hyperventilating in Kurosaki Ichigo's sight. While our heroine?

Rukia clutched her forehead like she was going to have a headache and bowed her head. She just couldn't look at him. After that deal they have made, she felt like she was bowing to the devil himself. Right now, she wanted to go as far away as she can be.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." Hinamori greeted pulling herself together.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. He was so ready to see her expression right now.

"Hello, Rukia." He said.

Rukia was looking away from him. He was making fun of her.

"Um, Rukia?" Hinamori asked. "He said good morning."

Rukia looked at Hinamori irritably and just nodded to Ichigo still without looking at him.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, what's up?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, actually," he replied. "I was wondering if I can borrow Rukia for a second."

Rukia looked up at him and he was smiling. He was planning something. Again.

Hinamori nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, sure! Didn't you hear that Rukia?"

Rukia still looked at him and he was looking back at her and this time the expression in his eyes was different. It looks like if-you-don't-follow-me-I'll-make-your-life-miserable-forever look.

Rukia nodded like she had any other choice. She followed Ichigo after he bid goodbye to Hinamori.

"I'll see you later!" Hinamori added.

She followed Ichigo like a dog and not asking him anything. As they passed, many persons greeted him like he was royalty.

"_As if there is something special about him."_ She thought.

Ichigo stopped and Rukia followed suit. They were in front of a room, the guest room of the school. He opened the door like he owned it and pulled Rukia along with him. He locked the door but didn't turn the light on. Still there's a light that is peeking out of the room's windows.

Rukia faced him and waited if he was going to say something.

"Care to explain why you're late?" he asked.

"I wasn't late." She said. "You are."

"No I wasn't." Ichigo replied angrily. "Didn't I told you after you left our house last Saturday, I want you here six sharp? Or is that head of yours is too thick to understand anything?"

Rukia sighed. "Well, sorry! I wanted to sleep in but still I couldn't sleep! So don't blame me! It was entirely your fault!"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. "How did it become my fault?"

"Well, because I can't stand you being my boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Oh?" Ichigo said slyly. "So you refer me as your boyfriend? Really, Rukia, did you like me from the start?"

"No, the opposite." Rukia corrected. "I hate you from the start. Also, who wants a playboy for a boyfriend?!"

Ichigo didn't spoke. She was driving him crazy. Anyways, he wants it that way. If this girl drives him crazy, she is definitely his type.

Ichigo remembered what Renji said to him, the one about the quiet types. If you don't spend time them, you wouldn't get the glimpse of their real personality. They have to be yours first then the second part will definitely show their real potential.

He did also remember that these types of girls are dangerous. You never know when they will make the move, whether they are bad or good.

If Rukia is his now, he definitely has to see her real potential and if Renji's opinions were really true.

Now he knows what he's got to do. He looked at Rukia who was still babbling about him and his enormous ego. As a matter of fact she looked really cute when she is riled up like this.

Without further ado, he bent down his head and leaned so close to her that he was like going to kiss her.

Rukia suddenly stopped and looked surprised by his face in front of hers. He was so close that Rukia wanted to push him away and beat him up. But her other part wants to stay where she was.

"_What am I thinking?"_ Rukia thought. _"Push him away now. Right now!"_

She tried to move but she can't even lift her finger. She was frozen on the spot and she gulped. He was waiting on what he's going to do with her.

"You know," he started. "You're really noisy."

She couldn't speak.

He laughed.

"What?" he asked mockingly. "You can't speak because I'm so close to you? You're really weird. First you're in hysterics now you're so quiet. Maybe Renji is right. You quiet types are really mysterious."

Rukia looked away at him. His smile was so dazzling.

"_Oh that's great."_ Rukia thinks. _"Now, I'm actually admiring Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"What? Say something." Ichigo demanded pretending to pout.

Rukia looked at him and turned away again. Now he looked so cute on that fake pout.

_What?!_

"Stop that." She mumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Dazzling me…" she fought hard to say it.

Ichigo laughed. "Dazzling you? So now my presence affects you greatly."

He sounded like he won some contest.

"Stop sounding like you finally won me." she whispered looking back at him. His face was still near hers. "Please stay away from me. I think I'm going to hyperventilate."

"Hyperventilate?" he asked confused then suddenly smiling. He backed away from her. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" she asked.

"I dazzle you from the very start." Ichigo said proudly, pointing his finger at her. "You're just ignoring it. And I'm affecting you big time."

"No." Rukia said. "It's your bigheadedness that affects me big time."

"And also my good looks." He added.

"Dream on, Kurosaki." She said.

"Why are you so playing hard to get?" he asked.

"No, I'm not."

"I can see you already falling for me and you're denying it." Ichigo continued.

"No, I'm not." Rukia said. "If I'm going to fall for someone it wouldn't be you."

"We shall see." Ichigo challenged. "In three month's time, I'm going to make you fall for me. Besides, it's very hard for having a girlfriend who doesn't love you right?"

Rukia laughed. She loves this game of theirs. "Is that a challenge? In three month's time, you are sure that I'm going to be in love with you?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said, confidently. "I swear it is going happen."

"Really, Kurosaki?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Kuchiki." Ichigo replied. "If I win, you will be mine."

"Aren't I 'your girl'?" She asked.

"Not that, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kuchiki," Ichigo said. "You will be mine as my fiancée."

Rukia's mouth opened in shock. He just keeps surprising her.

"Are you serious?!" Rukia said. "I'm only 18!"

"So?" Ichigo asked. "I'm also 18. So, are we deal?"

This is the second deal that they made. Anyways, this is just for fun.

Right?

"You're on." Rukia said cunningly.

Ichigo smiled. "Good girl." He glanced at his watch and moves to the door. "We're going to be late."

They left the room and walked to their respective classrooms. She was surprised he walked her to her classroom and even opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"It's nothing." He replied. She was going to enter the room when he spoke again.

"And Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget. Try not to fall for me ok? Or you'll lose the bet." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

_End of Chapter Six_

XxX

_They love to make deals and bets, ne?_

_So, you like it? Hate it?_

_Say it all on the reviews!_

_Once again, no flames please. _

_Thanks! Ja ne!_

_I think I'll work on chapter seven now… I think… _

_I'm really on the mood._


	7. Changes

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_So, here's the seventh chapter. I think this is the fastest rate I type in my entire life. _

_Skip that._

_Anyways, I have watched the latest opening of BLEACH. What's the title? I think its CHU-BURA by KELUN. What a weird title. And what the hell CHU-BURA means?!_

_The latest ending theme made me really sick. It's that again. I don't want to mention her name here because this is a -free fanfiction. I hate Ichigo when he gave her a smile like that! _

_But nothing beats the smile Ichigo gave to Rukia in episode 63 (end of Soul Society arc) at the ending._

_Priceless._

_Or so says at the forum at Bleach asylum (not mine) and I believe them._

_And I believe knew who am I talking about right?_

_Reminder: deathberry1326 has a deep loathing at the girl who is mentioned above. No offense to the fans of ._

XxX

Chapter Seven

Changes

A few days later…

Rukia groaned when she looked at her table that afternoon. Notebooks and books, pens, tons of scratch paper and she was sure she is going to have a headache.

She sat down on her bed and puts her palms on her face.

She needed to think straight. She couldn't think of her school work clearly because of a certain orange haired guy.

She growled in frustration. Why does her thought her thoughts always end up with that boy anyway? She had been like this a week ago. Ever since she agreed to his second deal, which she can't decline since he gave threats to her that he will destroy her and her brother's life, she can't take her mind off of him!

What was he thinking anyway?

If she does fall in love with him in two weeks, he will marry her?! And just imagine Ichigo marrying her and her brother didn't know that they have a relationship in the first place. Byakuya will think that she had a secret relationship in front of him.

Well, that all changed when Ichigo surprised her last Thursday. It was lunch and she was having a great time with Hinamori. They were having a conversation when suddenly a freshman (Ichigo, Rukia and the others are seniors) approached them and gave a rose to Rukia.

She was so shocked and took it from the boy and even thought it was from him. But the boy shook his head and told her that there's a note that's hanging from it then he left.

Rukia looked at the rose and took of the piece of note, opened it and read it. It says:

_Rukia,_

_I hoped you like it. See you after school._

_Ichigo._

_P.S. I hope this doesn't make you fall for me._

Rukia growled in anger and crumpled the paper in her hands. Hinamori asked whom it was from and she just told her it doesn't say anything. Rukia still didn't tell Hinamori on what's her current situation with Ichigo.

So, she walked to her next class which is Biology. It was the class she and Ichigo have the same schedule of that class. She entered the room and sat at her respective seat. Ichigo entered later and flashing them all a smile which Rukia thought hypothetically that the smile was just for her.

She mentally smacked herself after that thought.

Later in the afternoon at the same day, Ichigo surprised her for the second time. The housemaid suddenly called her that someone is at the guestroom for her. She thought it was Hinamori but when she went down it was him, sitting on the couch like he owned the place. Luckily there was no one around and that gave her a chancd to smack him and yell at him for coming at her house and of course, for giving her that damn rose. Although she really thinks that it was thoughtful of him to give her one.

She was about to kick him out when Nii-sama got home and saw them having a fight. He was also stunned seeing his future business partner's son in his house and having a fight with her sister so he silently asked Rukia to be nice to Ichigo. She became angry for being blamed and looked at Ichigo who was laughing and whispered, "He doesn't want to disappoint my dad. So he's trying to be nice to me."

He was really a CHEATER!

So, Byakuya didn't really know that they're friends and so he asked Ichigo how long did they know each other.

"_Kuchiki-san," Ichigo said. "We've been friends for a long time now. Pity it was when we didn't have a chance to talk when you both came to our house."_

"_Yes. Rukia has been a little shy in one of these days." Byakuya said._

_Ichigo laughed. "You should have seen the changes now, sir."_

"_So, why are you here for?"_

"_Well, I was actually visiting Rukia." Ichigo replied._

"_Well, that's very nice of you." Byakuya said. "I can see that you two were very close."_

"_Huh?" Ichigo asked confused. Rukia sighed. He's a bad actor. "Didn't Rukia tell you?"_

_Rukia's ears and attention perked up. He's not going to say it, is he? Ichigo looked at Byakuya's expression and laughed. _

"_Stupid girl." Ichigo said as he patted her head. "I'm her new boyfriend."_

_Rukia's eyes widened and bowed down. Nii-sama's going to kill her. Meanwhile, Byakuya's expression was surprised and backed to normal a few seconds later._

"_Really?" his voice stayed calm, Rukia noticed. No anger. Good. "Well, that's a good choice, Rukia." He said to her._

_Rukia looked up and looked at Byakuya. He was not angry or furious. "What, Nii-sama?"_

_He ignored her and turned again to Ichigo. "Well, take care of her." And he left._

_Did her brother just preferred Ichigo to her other former admirers? Did he prefer this man who has an enormous ego?_

_Oh great. Now they're official to her brother's eyes._

She opened her eyes and proceeded to her work when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked aloud.

"Who else?"

It was Ichigo. Now it was exactly two weeks she has been his girlfriend and those two weeks she didn't took their relationship seriously. Why would she anyway? It was just their little deal. One of these days, Ichigo ignored his usual cheering squad during lunch and after classes. He also tells no to the girls who ask him out. It was too unusual for Kurosaki Ichigo to act like that.

Ichigo came in the room and sat at her bed, at his usual spot.

"What are you doing?" he asked, noticing the clutter in the room.

"I'm trying to do my homework." She said.

Ichigo sighed. "Come on, Rukia. It's Friday. Don't waste your weekend on that."

"Easy for you to say. You excel in every subject." She said. "Just shut up and let me do my work."

Ichigo stood up from the bed and went to Rukia who was doing her work on her table. She was so serious in her work that she didn't notice him leaning over at her left side and observing her.

"You're wrong." He said, shifting his right arm to point at her mistake. She can feel his arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

Rukia looked at her left and looked at the Ichigo's face. He was explaining the lesson or so she thinks that he didn't noticed that she was staring at him.

"What?" he said unexpectedly.

"Smooth." She said simply, nudging his elbow by raising her shoulder lightly.

He smiled. "Does it bother you?"

"A little." She answered.

"Why?"

"Well," she said. "I'm starting to think if you're taking this too seriously. After a few days, you have changed a lot. You have been ignoring the girls and you never spend time with Renji anymore. You always come here to see me."

"So?" Ichigo said, pulling the chair beside him to sit down.

"Are you taking this relationship seriously? I mean I'm just your substitute when you're bored." She said.

"I'm bored so I'm here with you." He answered. "I don't feel like I wanted to spend time with other girls right now. I know all about them. So I'd rather be here to get to know the person I haven't talked to before.

Rukia laughed. "Is that so?"

Ichigo nodded. "I have a question though."

"What?"

"If I'm taking this seriously, will it bother you?" he asked.

"Are you?" Rukia asked back.

"Is said 'if' right?" he said. "And don't ask me questions. I'm asking you already."

Rukia puts her index finger under her chin and pretended to in deep thought and she also pouted. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing. You looked really cute on that expression." He said. Rukia blushed and slapped him on his other arm.

"I'll answer your question." She finally said. "I guess it will not bother me."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Seeing Ichigo being sweet for the first time on his girlfriend will be priceless." She explained.

He smiled again. "So, if I tell you I'm serious right now, will it be okay?"

"Are you?"

Ichigo looked at her. Was he really taking this really seriously? Come to think of it he definitely changed while being with Rukia. He didn't spend some time with those girls he usually meets with. He didn't go out late at night with Renji and checking out with girls with him. He now comes home by ten not the usual one in the morning.

Everything turned to a routine. Wake up, go to school, go home with Rukia, spend some time with her and go home by nine or ten. Then it goes like that every day since two weeks ago.

Every time he wasn't with Rukia, he felt like he wanted to see her. No, needed to see her.

He needed to see her first thing in the morning and walk beside her. If he wasn't around her during lunch he will take her away from her friends and eat with him. And especially after school he needed to walk her home, spend some time with her then leave her house.

When he gets home, he anticipated for the next day so can see Rukia again. So he sleeps early and ignoring Renji's calls to join him in his daily routine.

Is Rukia having an effect on him already?

Is he taking this seriously?

No. That's not the question.

Is he falling in love with her?

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said, lightly tapping his cheek as he stared off in space.

"Huh? What?" he asked finally wake up.

Rukia sighed. "I thought you're dead. You didn't answer my question yet. Are you taking this seriously?"

Ichigo looked at her again. Was he really falling in love with her?

Suddenly he leans his head forward to hers and Rukia didn't move. She can feel his breath against her lips and she was stunned it was so cool.

"_He's going to kiss Me."_ she thought. _"Push him away!"_

She was going to but she couldn't lift her finger or any of her body parts. She was frozen on the spot. He continued to move his head forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

This is the first time they have kissed ever since that they have been together.

Rukia couldn't ignore this. His lips was so soft and she felt like she was going to faint. His eyes were closed and she too closed hers. She felt his right arm, the one which is around her and touched her cheek. Rukia on the other hand, gently clutched the lower collar of his shirt as the kiss deepened.

On Ichigo's sie, he didn't know he did this. It just came over him. Something in his mind told him to lean and kiss Rukia and he did it. He tried to push himself away from her and tell her sorry but he wanted to stay where he was. Her lips were just so inviting.

The kiss ended as Rukia lets go. She was breathing hard and so as Ichigo.

Rukia looked at Ichigo to see his expression. He kissed her. What the hell? She felt like she's going to faint but she couldn't deny that he was good at kissing. The way he touched her cheek, the way he kissed her back… Rukia mentally smacked herself.

She also couldn't ignore the beating of her heart. It was in erratic condition. She needed to drink water because she thinks she's going to hyperventilate.

"Sorry." He muttered. She stared at him as he stood up, surprising her as he brushed his fingers lightly on her cheek and headed to the door.

Before he opened it, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

_End of Chapter Seven_

XxX

_That's so romantic! _

_I really like writing this chapter!_

_Don't forget to review!_


	8. Envy

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_Chapter seven took my breath away! It so kawaii and romantic!_

_I can't imagine myself writing that chapter. Truth is I really had hard time writing that one but it paid off in the end._

_Thanks to your reviews. _

_And I don't think if I can make lemon in this fic possible because: one, I'm not a good lemon writer and second, I'm avoiding those things as much as possible._

_But due to temptations, I'm having a hard time concentrating in trying-to-change-who-I-am plan. I'll think about it._

_So, here's chapter eight! Have fun! _

XxX

Chapter Eight

Envy

_The next day… Saturday 8:00 a.m. in the morning…_

"Rukia." Byakuya said. "Are you just going to stare at nowhere like that?"

Rukia stared blankly at a faraway place as her brother tried knocking some sense to her.

"Rukia!" he shouted, finally losing his temper due to her ignorance.

Rukia snapped, picked up her fork and ate her food as fast as she could. When her brother screams like that, it means trouble if don't act now.

Byakuya sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

She stopped eating. "Nothing, Nii-sama. I'm fine."

"You've been staring and not blinking for a while now." He said.

"Really?" she laughed. "How stupid of me." She held her hand up and smacked herself with it.

"Did something happen?"

Rukia looked at Byakuya. It was too weird for her brother to ask her if something was wrong. Rukia shook her head.

"Is that Kurosaki treating you right?" he asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

Once again, Rukia perked up.

_Ichigo._

Like a fast wave of water, memories of what happened yesterday flooded her mind. They were talking then suddenly he… kissed her.

That move surprised her. She didn't expect him to kiss her since all of this was a joke, a game. It was her first time to be kissed by someone, so it freaked and she may deny it, it slightly excited her at the same time.

Anyways, she got to get used to it if Ichigo will keep doing that. Besides, that was a part of his personality as the school's resident playboy. He was his girl and Rukia feels like she owed her life to him. She shouldn't take this all too seriously. Like she had said so many times ago, this was all just a game.

To her, yes.

But, what about Ichigo? She didn't know.

She asked him last night. Instead of answering her, he stopped her train of thoughts and kissed her. It was the weirdest feeling she had felt in her entire life. Feeling his lips on hers, his hand on her cheeks, it was weird.

There's also one thing that was present. She couldn't help feel… well, she can't explain it, really. All she can say was she felt butterflies in her stomach. So that what it feels like, she thought. She reads books and if she read that sentence she couldn't understand what the book is saying.

Now, she knows.

There was also this thing that bugged her when Ichigo kissed her. The kiss felt sincere like he was meaning it. He was a playboy after all and she expected him to be rough sort of kisser. But last night it was different. Rukia felt sincerity and no malice in it. It was passionate, she decided. No other words can explain it.

When she lets go, she couldn't ignore the expression in his eyes'. He looked like confused, disgusted, maybe with himself and also looks like he was expecting more.

Then he left but didn't forget saying goodbye and telling her he will see her today. She shuddered at the thought.

Seeing her today? He may not look embarrassed but she will be. Why was she going to be embarrassed? He should be! He had the nerve to attack her like that! If he goes inside of this house, she will… she will…

Why was she angry anyway? She didn't felt like it and didn't regret having him as her first kiss.

Enough with these thoughts!

Rukia answered Byakuya. "Yes, he is. He's being nice to me, really."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said and standing up leaving the dining room. Rukia left the room afterward and headed towards her room. As soon as she arrive there, she locked the door and goes to the bathroom. She's going to take a bath.

After undressing, she went to the tub, soaked her body on the water and closed her eyes.

XxX

Ichigo parked his car in front of Rukia's house and after turning off the engine, he leaned his head against the steering wheel and sighed.

What the hell was he doing here anyway? He had the nerve of her to kiss her like that and he shows up his face here. Will she kick him out of her house?

He shook his head and looked around their house. It's too early to be here anyway. He got out of the car and headed to the door. He rang the doorbell only answered by the maid.

"Kurosaki-sama!" she shouted. "Are you here for Rukia-sama?"

"Uh… yeah." He answered. "Is she awake now? Is her brother still here?"

The maid gestured him to come in before answering him. "No. Byakuya-sama already left a while ago. As for Rukia-sama, she's in her room."

"Am I intruding here?" he asked.

"No! Kurosaki Ichigo-sama is the second important guest that stepped into this house!" she exclaimed happily.

"And who's the first?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Kuchiki Hisana-sama." She answered. "Well, forget what I said. Rukia-sama's is upstairs. It's okay to invade her room. You're her boyfriend, right?"

Ichigo smiled. Her unexplained ecstatic personality didn't drive him insane. Weird as it is, it calmed him down a bit.

He climbed the stairs and headed straight to her room. He turned the knob and found it locked. So she really was ignoring me, he thought.

Why shouldn't she? He kissed her without her permission and he didn't even apologized properly and explaining why he did that. He felt like he wanted to kiss her and that's it.

"Rukia?" he called.

No answer.

"Hey, Rukia." He called again. "Open up."

No answer again. Damn it, he cursed.

He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet and took out one card from the arcade games he used to go to. It's used to play the game you wanted to. He slipped the card between the door and it's side and tried to turn the knob. After a few minutes, the door opened.

He entered and found nothing inside of the room. The he heard water splashing in the bathroom to his left. He looked over there and headed towards the room, he smirked.

Ichigo silently opened the room but to his misfortune, there was a curtain covering the tub where she was. So he just sat at the outside of the room, beside the bathroom door.

Rukia was observant. She grabbed her robe from her side, stood up and put it on. She got out of the tub and headed to the door. When she opened it, Ichigo was there, sitting on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shouted in anger.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's morning for goodness sake. Rile up later."

"OH YEAH?! RILE UP LATER?!" she continued to shout. "HOW CAN I RILE UP LATER WHEN YOU'RE HERE AND PEEKING ON ME!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and stood up, looking down at her. "PEEKING ON YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"OH, DON'T TRY TO DENY IT, PERVERT!" she replied. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ichigo laughed. "I wasn't peeking at you, midget. Besides, with that size of yours, I don't think there is enough to see."

"Really?" she asked slyly. "Maybe if you see something underneath here," she pointed at her robe. "You may not be able to handle it."

Ichigo smiled. "Is that true, Kuchiki?"

"Absolutely, Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed harder this time. "You're not doing a good job, Kuchiki, in seducing me."

"Me! Seducing you? Stop daydreaming, Ichigo." Rukia laughed. "That will never happen."

"If you're so bothered of me peeking at you," Ichigo said, ignoring her. "Then why don't you kick me out?"

He leaned his head towards her and Rukia forgot to breath.

Ichigo smirked. "Why won't you answer me, Rukia? Have you really fallen for me after what happened last night?"

Rukia raised her hand up and was about to slap him but Ichigo's hand moved faster than hers.

"You shouldn't do that." Ichigo said, his ego finally resurfacing. "You hurt my feelings."

Rukia, on the other hand, was breathing heavily. Aside from anger, she was acting like that due to his closeness. She can remember that he was also close to her when he kissed her.

"I hate you." She muttered.

"How can you hate me? After the incident last night?" he asked mischievously.

She tried to pull her hands away from his grasp and Ichigo spoke again. "Don't try to escape or do you want me to do something to you that you will regret someday for not following me."

She smirked. "You're ego's resurfacing, bakamono."

"What did you call me," he asked. "Midget?"

"Don't call me midget!" she demanded. "You're annoying me. Besides, I still don't forgive you on what happened last night."

"Hey, midget." He said. "Don't tell me you didn't like that?"

"Like it?" she repeated. "As if, bakamono. I told you that will never happen. I guess if you kissed me again, I'll throw you out."

"Well, with that midget-sized body of yours, you couldn't even move my arm." He laughed. "So, don't try to, midget. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Will you stop calling me midget!" she shouted. "I hate you. You don't know how I'm so affected when people rub it in my face that I'm small and not _gifted_."

"Gifted?" he asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, as in not blessed with a… forget it." She sighed.

"No way." Ichigo brethead. "Kuchiki Rukia is conscious about her physical features."

She blushed and looked away. "So? What if I am! I'm really jealous of Matsumoto Rangiku-sensei when she enters the classroom with that big rack she has. Although it's a bit of a nuisance while working but I don't care. When she approaches you and tries to flirt to you, she makes want to…"

Ichigo laughed harder now. "You're jealous of Matsumoto-sensei? That busty old blonde?"

Rukia nodded, feeling like an idiot after confessing to him that she's getting jealous when he's being rounded up by girls. She can practically feel his ego zooming out of her room.

"You're jealous?" he asked, not believing.

She nodded. "Don't rub it in my face, bakamono."

"You're jealous because your physical abilities can't keep me beside you?"

"Watch your ego, Ichigo." she warned.

He laughed again. "That's really funny."

"To you, yes." She huffed. "But to me, I don't think so."

Ichigo smiled at her. She is jealous! That slightly sarcastic voice of hers really tells him that she is. He sighed.

"I can't believe this." He said. "I told you three months, Kuchiki. Not two weeks."

She looked at him sternly. "You're ego is boring my skull, Kurosaki."

"Well, that's the deal right?" he said. "Three months. I can't believe you're already giving up. Keep it in your body in three more months."

"Shut it." She muttered. She's losing her temper now.

"Let me enjoy this." He said.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. He thinks he should stop his annoying comments.

"I'm satisfied you know." He said.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo.

"If you're too concerned of your physical attributes because it doesn't attract attention, well, you're wrong. People have their own specialty and if you think Matsumoto is attracting me, another correction, Miss. I don't like busty, old women. She looks like my auntie who lives in the countryside here in Japan."

Ichigo looked straight at her eyes, telling her that he means it.

"Above and beyond, I prefer black-haired and pixie-like girl."

He smiled and Rukia couldn't help being dazzled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, _cute_ girl." He finished, emphasizing the word cute.

Is that how he describes her? She shook her head in disbelief. Ichigo was just trying to get in her pants.

"Does your jealousy syndrome fading, huh, midget?" he asked.

"Not a little bit." She said. She opened the bedroom door and pushed him out. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Come on." He said helplessly. "Can't I stay here?"

"Don't push your luck, bakamono." She said and closed the door.

She turned her back and leaned against it and smiled.

"Cute huh?" she whispered.

As much as she tried to deny it, she liked it when he called her cute.

_End of Chapter Eight_

XxX

_Chapter nine is also up. Be my guest and read it._


	9. Sweetness

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_My avid readers,_

_Please, don't be too demanding. Especially you, None or whoever you are. If you think my story is great give me some time to think on what will happen in the next chapter.i can't afford when due to my fast updating can provide you good story and maybe someday instead of good reviews it will turn into flames. I don't mean to offend you. I find your eagerness very nice but too much is enough. I was actually worried on your last review:_

_**Don't you know the meaning of update soon?!**_

_You sound like you're angry or frustrated or whatever. Don't take this too personally. I'm __**sorry**__ if I'm offending you. _

XxX

Chapter Nine

Sweetness

_That same day's afternoon… At Rukia's house… again…_

Rukia rubbed her temples as she tried to answer the math problem. She sucks at every subject, really.

"Look, Rukia." Ichigo said, irritated. "If you can't answer it, just give me the paper and I'll answer it for you."

He tried to grab the paper away from her but she held it away from him as fast as she could.

"No." she said sternly. "I can answer this. I can't let you answer it again and again like you used to. Don't baby me."

He snorted. "Don't baby you? How can't I? You're already in you senior year, passed your freshman to junior year but still your mind works like a first grader."

"I so do not!" she said. "Stupid mathematicians! They make my life hell!"

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, stop tormenting yourself and give me your paper."

"No."

"Rukia, please."

"No."

He sighed again. "Fine. Be my guest."

She continued to solve it but no matter what she did the answer still wrong. Perhaps she needed Ichigo's help. She slightly moves her head up just to look at him if he's mad. Actually, he wasn't. He looks like he was waiting for her to give up and let him answer the assignment. She also noticed that he has this peaceful expression in his face like he had never relaxed before in his entire life.

Ichigo was staring away from her. A proper thing to do because he might jump on her or do something to her that he will regret later. Her presence to him was so distracting that he was like he needed to leave the room and try to stay calm. She just looked so cute when she's there, sitting in front of him and trying to answer the stupid math problem. She's a stubborn midget, he thought. But maybe that's the reason why he was attracted to her in the first place.

He looked again back at her. She was looking at him. Her eyes held an expression of pure curiosity. And he can't take his eyes away from hers. The next thing they knew they were staring at each other but Ichigo was the first one to blink.

"What? Are you going to give up on that?" he said, pointing at her assignment.

Rukia also blinked at the realization that she had been staring at him for a while now. She looked down and she looked slightly flushed.

"Sort of…" she answered.

Ichigo laughed. "Okay. Give me that."

She gave him her paper. Ichigo picked up his glasses from his side and a pen to start answering her assignment.

"Ne, Ichigo," she started.

"Hm?" Ichigo said, too occupied on what he's doing.

"Are those real?" she asked, pointing at his glasses.

He smiled. "Yeah." He continued to answer the problem.

Rukia didn't buy it. So to her curiosity she leaned forward at the table, reached her hand and grabbed the glasses away from his eyes.

"Hey!" Ichigo said. "Give it back!"

He tried to grab it but to no avail. She stood up and ran to her bed, climbing onto it and smiling wickedly.

Ichigo stood up and went to her bed. He was standing at the side of the bed.

"Give it back, Rukia." He pleaded.

She shook her head enthusiastically; still have a smile on her face. She was annoying him but in a good way. She was jumping up and down on the bed.

He sighed. "So, you want to play, huh? Okay, I'll play."

With that, Rukia laughed loudly and Ichigo climbed on bed. He reached forward causing Rukia to fall down on the bed. She shouted as he grabbed her foot.

"Give it back." He said.

"No!" she laughed. She's enjoying this, he mused.

She tried to kick him away from her but it wasn't working. He was still holding hard to her foot. Ichigo too, was practically lying on the bed. Rukia gave up so she tried to crawl away from him with her foot trapped in his grasp. Ichigo noticed this and pulled her to him with all his might. He pulled her foot then letting go and goes after her arm, still pulling her.

Now, she was under him, his arms creating a barrier besides her.

"Give me my glasses before they will break." He said.

"I can't." she laughed.

"You're enjoying this are you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah!"

"This is payback from yesterday, isn't it?"

"Past is past. This time, it's my turn." She said, leaning away her hand that holds the glasses away from him.

He tried to reach for it as Rukia slides up to keep it away from him.

"Damn it, midget!" he said, now angry. "Give it back, now!"

She looked at him. His expression made him looked so adorable. She reaches her other hand up and pinched his cheek.

"Ouch!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're so cute!" she mused.

Ichigo looked at her. Cute? Did she call him cute? He smirked cruelly. Rukia noticed what he is trying to imply.

"Don't you and your ego to take that personally, bakamono." She explained, slightly flushed.

"Well, it's music to my ears when you compliment me and when you show your weakness to me." he said.

"Weakness?!"

"You're falling in love with me, midget. There's no need to hide it." He said, patting her head.

Rukia spoke. "I'm not –"

Then the door opened and Byakuya was the one who did.

"Rukia, will you lower your –"he stopped.

He was looking at Rukia and Ichigo's position on the bed. Ichigo was on top and Rukia… well, you get the picture.

He coughed. "Kurosaki, will you please remove yourself on top of my sister.

Ichigo gulped nervously. "Y-y-es, s-s-ir." He stuttered.

He moved away from her and stood on the side of the bed. Then without another word he closed the door.

Rukia also stood up from the bed and laughed at Ichigo.

"You midget witch." He said as he followed her to the table again.

Rukia stopped from her walking and turned to him. "That's what you get, bakamono."

"It was your fault!" he said. "Give mo those damn glasses, Rukia!"

She approached him and stood in front of him too closely, almost their bodies touching. Rukia may have a flat chest but he can feel something. He blushed.

"Here." she said, putting his glasses on his immobile hands.

"What?" she asked. "Don't tell me you can't handle a little teasing."

He looked away and said, "Step away from me."

"What if I don't?"

"Well, be ready if something happens if you provoke me." he finally said.

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yes."

She moves away from him. "Fine. I can't believe that you're so affected with that."

Then she snapped her fingers. "Don't tell me. "

Ichigo looked at her. "What?"

"You don't like indecent girls, huh?" she asked.

He nodded with no holding back."

"Then why do you like girls so much?" she asked curiously.

"Hell, I don't know." He said. "I like girls but I don't like indecent ones, ok? End of conversation."

Rukia pouted. "You're so mean. Why is that?"

"Because," he stopped. "I have seen a naked woman before."

Wow, he has been so honest tonight. What did he eat a while ago?

"I won't ask anymore." She said. You're suffering already."

"Thanks." He breathed.

They sat down again on that chairs and concentrated themselves on their schoolwork. Ichigo puts on his glasses and Rukia tried to do her other work while he tries to do hers. She looked around the table to see what she can do then grabbed one notebook. She opened it and saw some roughly sketched drawings of custom cars. Ichigo looked at her, noticing her expressions.

"What?" he asked.

"You drew this?" she asked surprisingly. She turned the other pages to see more.

"Yeah." He answered. "I like fast cars and I've decided to go building custom cars. So I drew my plans for it. Dad owns a dozen of cars. Some were sturdy, some are not."

"This… is so cool." She breathed.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you draw."

"It's a secret, really." He said. "A secret talent, I mean. I just found out that I can and suddenly goes for it."

"Wow." Rukia said.

She picked her drawing book from her bag and showed it to Ichigo. "I draw too, you know." She said.

"Really? Can I see it?"

She handed him the notebook and he scanned through it.

"You're good." He mused. "Much better than me, I guess. I can't believe this midget can surpass me."

She smacked him with a thick book. "Shut it." She huffed.

Ichigo slammed both if his hands on the table and leaned on her across the table.

"What the hell was that for?" he said, his face too close to her.

"For calling me midget, bakamono." She countered.

"There's nothing wrong telling the truth, midget, and you got your revenge. You called me bakamono." He said angrily.

"Well, there's nothing wrong telling the truth, right?" she threw the words back at him.

"You are so difficult."

"Thanks. You are too."

"You're going to be the death of me someday."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Ichigo growled and Rukia too. Their faces were inches apart so as their lips. One slight move from either the both of them, they were lips to lips.

Then suddenly Rukia can't stay put. Her bottom was slightly due to her not moving and since that she and Ichigo were staring a long time.

So she slightly raised her body up and since their lips were so close, her movement caused her lips to touch his. So in short my friends, she kissed him.

Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes widened. They kissed again. Instead of Ichigo attacking her, she attacked him accidentally. After a few short minutes (?!) both of them slowly pulled away and sat down on their seats silently.

Ichigo looked at his side, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to register on his mind on what had just happened. While Rukia touched her lips softly also trying to register all of it in her mind.

That is the second time they have kissed.

"Um…" Rukia started. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Ichigo turned to look at her. "Well, sorry too."

Neither of them spoke in a few minutes because of too much tension.

"What time is it, anyway?" he asked.

"It's already seven." She answered.

He stood up and grabbed his things. "I'm going home. It's late."

"Hey." Rukia said. "Um… do you want to stay here?"

"What?"

She wasn;t up to something she just asked him if he can sleep here I her house. She didn't know what came over her but she just said it out.

"I said do you want to sleep here?"

"Can I? I mean your brother is here."

"He won't mind." She said. "You're my official boyfriend right? We're legal. And don't mind him thinking that we're doing some things because if you do, I'll kill you. Now, just be a good boy and stay here in my room, ok? Don't worry I won't rape you."

"I can never be sure on that." Ichigo said, smiling. "With the likes of yours, who knows you're hiding something. I gotta get ready."

"Watch your ego, Ichigo."

They cleaned up their mess and to our surprises; they shared the bed and went to sleep early after dinner.

_End of Chapter Nine_

XxxX

_So you like it?_

_Don't forget to review!_


	10. The One who Protects

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_First of all, thanks to None. Thank you for understanding. I hope you're not offended. _

_Second, is for a reviewer (forgot her name), thanks for telling me that I love to mention the word hyperventilating. Yes, stupid as it maybe, I love to hyperventilate. Even without any reason._

_Third, is for another reviewer (forgot the name once again) who is so demanding for lemony scenes. Tell you the truth I love lemon but I have a little interest in writing one. It may turn out good or maybe suck and my readers will never read my stories._

_And to Ryana-chan, CHU-BURA is sung by Kelun. It's the opening song for the new filler of BLEACH. I think it's out now. I don't know. It's good! Ichigo, Rukia and their buddies are at the beach and they're having a great time. And…_

_RUKIA IS WEARING A BATHING SUIT!!_

_I think it's a two piece…. Hmm…_

_Well, that's it! If you wish to talk to me and if you have Yahoo! Messenger (not mine) here's my email address: __. Just don't forget to mention your name or tell me where you came from ok? Also add me in friendster! I'm online everyday! _

_Oh yes! This chapter is a special one. It came on me last night before I went to sleep. I hope you like it!  
This is dedicated to:_

_My friends: Kaye (best buddie) and to my official girl group, Hey Say Jump!  
My avid readers: You!  
My new buddie: Henridho (be lucky I mentioned you in here, you bastard!)  
My new Visual Kei crush: KANON of An Café_

_  
_XxxX

Chapter Ten

The One who Protects

_Sunday morning…_

Rukia groaned and turned her body to the other side of her bed, her eyes still closed. As she moved her body, her head lands bumpy yet soft pillow. It was warm and inviting. So she put her arms around the 'pillow' and held it tighter. It was so comforting and so warm.

Ichigo, on the other hand, finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and was completely surprised.

"_This is not my room…"_ he thought.

Then he finally remembered that he had stayed the night at Rukia's house. He smacked his hand on his forehead, still trying to wake him up. Suddenly he felt a tightening around his waist and it kind of hurting him slightly. He looked down and it was Rukia. She was hugging him like a pillow or worse like her plush doll, Chappy which is at corner of her room.

He was freaked out by that doll. He felt like it was going to him alive due to its big eyes that Rukia always says it was cute.

_Forget the Chappy doll!_ His mind murmured.

He looked down again and Rukia was still sleeping and didn't notice that Ichigo stirred. Without thinking, he reached towards her face and brushes the hair that was always in front of her face. But still it returns to its current position.

He moves his hand away as Rukia scratched the side where Ichigo had just touched and held him tighter against her. She also rests her head on his chest.

Let's get back to Rukia. She was half awake now and never in her life that she encountered a moving pillow that when she pulled it tighter, it was fighting like trying to ease itself from her grasp so she fought back and pulled it again. It was also slightly hard but warm, so warm that she wants to get some more sleep. Once again, she pulled it tighter to her to the point that her leg was resting across it but she felt nothing soft in it. It was solid and it felt like legs.

"_The pillow has legs?"_ she thought. She must be dreaming

She opened her eyes, moved her head up faintly and gently bumps her head up and down to the object.

"Hey." The 'pillow' said. "Stop that. It already hurts when you squeeze me like your Chappy doll."

She suddenly looked up and it was no pillow. It was Ichigo and he was smiling.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

She didn't say anything and looked down where her arms were around his waist and her leg was… was… across his!

An image crossed her mind. She was actually hugging Kurosaki Ichigo like they were married couple! She immediately removes herself away from him and moves to the other side of the bed.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

Rukia just shook her head, too embarrassed on what she just did.

"You had one hell of a grip." He said. "You're a midget of a monster."

She turned around and looked at him. "What did you call me?!" she finally spoke.

Rukia didn't notice that Ichigo moved towards her and when she turned around her face were inches away from him.

"I called you a midget." He whispered. "Can't you get used to it?"

She couldn't speak as his breath fanned her face and his eyes, well, he dazzled her again. Rukia looked away from him.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"I told you stop dazzling me." she said.

"I am dazzling you?"

She huffed and got up from the bed. "Get up now. Your parents may be wondering where you are."

Ichigo also got up and stretched his body. "No they won't. I'm surprised though."

"What for?"

"Well, you are seem they type who screams a lot when a person invades your personal space." He said. "When you woke up, you are so quiet. Or are you just used to people who sleep with you."

She threw his school bag at him. "Shut it, strawberry. Just be thankful that I let you sleep here in my room."

"Yeah, I am thankful." He said. "For that one and the second that I'm also thankful is that you didn't do anything suspicious last night. Truth is I was also hoping that you will and I'll participate."

"Sorry to get your hopes up." She said. "I should be the one who is supposed to be scared that you will do something indecent. And why will you participate? You couldn't even handle a little teasing even from me."

"I can't handle that because there is nothing on you to see."

"Oh so you're rubbing it on my face again, huh?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Then go, find yourself a woman is much better endowed that I am."

Ichigo laughed. She looked so cute when she's jealous. "I told you I like pixie-like girls not women who have bulky packages."

"Haha." She laughed mockingly. "Now, I order you to go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned her back on him. He can sense that she was angry at him, again. Ichigo went to her and whispered in her ear, "No goodbye kiss?"

Rukia turned away. Ichigo sighed and shifted his head to the other side of her face but she turned it again away from him.

"Oh come on." He said powerlessly. "Why are you so riled up, anyway? Look, you act like you're in love with me that's why you're getting jealous."

Still, no reply.

"Well, sorry again. If I offended you." He said sincerely and began to leave.

When he opened the door, Rukia shouted.

"Wait, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled secretly as he turned around to look at her. She was already in front of him.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Bye." She said and by the sound of that, he seemed he was forgiven.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"And…" she continued and Ichigo waited. She stood on her tip toes, reached her head up and kissed him on his left cheek.

Rukia immediately recovered from blushing and said, "Happy?"

Ichigo smiled and replied. "Yes. Bye." He added as he left the room.

Rukia sped up to the bathroom, closed the door behind her and went straight to the sink. She leaned her hands on top of it.

"What the hell?" she whispered. "It was just a friendly kiss and all of this was a lie. I'm not taking this seriously and so him. Then why do I feel like that when he's around me and when he says something so sincerely and… sweetly? Couldn't be I'm –"

"No!" she whispered sternly. "I can't, I can't let myself fall for any emotions like that."

Rukia thought that as much as possible she has to figure this out.

XxxX

_Monday… Math class…_

"Hey, Rukia."

"Yes, Momo?" Rukia asked.

"What happened to you?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia said confused while trying to answer their new assignment since their teacher left the class early and told them to stay at the classroom until lunch.

Hinamori suddenly grabbed her math notebook, which she had been answering.

"What the hell?!"

"Look at this, Rukia." She demanded. Momo flips the ages of her notebook and shown her the assignment they had checked a few minutes ago. "You got A- in our assignment in Statistics."

Rukia took her notebook back. "So?"

"So?" Hinamori asked. "Since when did this happen? Since when did you study so hard in math?"

"It's just A-, Hinamori. Nothing special in it." She said. "You got A+."

"That's not it!" she said. "And since when did you get interested doing our assignment?"

Rukia sighed. "Hinamori, why are you asking all this questions?"

"You've change." She said as a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that bad?"

"No." she answered. "I think in a good way. At least you're studying hard now. You always get home so early that you seem like you're anticipating something."

She laughed. "American Idol rocks."

"You don't watch American Idol." She said. "So stop joking. Tell me, Rukia."

"Tell you what?"

"Do you already have a boyfriend or something?"

Rukia coughed. "Excuse me? How do you say that?"

"Well, you always come here to school having a healthy tinge of pink in your face. Then you smile too much like you're having fun in everything you do. You looked inspired. Then when the day ends, you don't look tired like you usually do. Back then, when we're going home, seems like the world is on your shoulders but now you are at ease." She said it all in a straight sentence and not stopping.

"Things change, Momo." Rukia said. "And the things that are happening to me, I can't explain it. I'll tell you if everything is under control ok?"

"You're in love." Hinamori said simply while smiling.

"Huh?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh god!" she shouted. "It is real! You are in love!"

Just like pack of wolves, all of Rukia's girlfriends came to the both of them in a circle.

"What?!" Tatsuki asked. "Rukia's in love?"

Michiyo, the shy type of their group, said, "Ne, Rukia-chan, really?"

"No." Rukia insisted. "I'm not, okay?"

Mahana interrupted. "How can you be so cruel, Rukia?! We've been friends for a very long time and you are not even bothered by not telling us anything?!"

Rukia smiled apologetically. "I know you're all concerned about me due to my lack of romantic history but truth is I'm not really in love or inspired for any of that matter."

Ryou on the other hand, she's the doen't-really-care type seems interested in Rukia's changes. "She's lying. I don't read thoughts nor I'm a psychic but that look definitely says she's in love."

"What?!" Rukia shouted, her mind spinning.

"See, Rukia? You're lying!" Hinamori finally spoke.

Then the bell rang.

"Come on. Too much tension is bad for you guys." Rukia said.

"Oh don't you dare escape this, Rukia. We're joining you to lunch." Tatsuki said threateningly.

Rukia groaned in irritation but at the same time she felt blissful. This was the only time they were having lunch together and spending time with them. She also felt a little girly because she doesn't usually like talking about boyfriends or anything.

She'll play along but she will not spill anything.

When they entered the cafeteria, the girls still bombard her with questions which in return Rukia just gave them a smile. Then they found a table and while eating still nonstop questioning to Rukia.

"Look, guys," Rukia pleaded. "Stop this. You're making me crazy."

"Well, we'll not stop until you don't tell us who he is." Hinamori demanded.

"I'm going to have a headache." She whispered as she clutched her forehead dramatically. When she lifted her head up, she caught a glimpse of Ichigo at the corner of the cafeteria, their usual seat every lunch. He was having a conversation with his friends then suddenly his head turned to her direction and he was looking straight at her then he just smiled.

There he goes again, dazzling her. She gave him a little smile and when she was about turn her head back to her friends, she heard a voice.

"Hey, Kuchiki. Gazing at Kurosaki again huh?"

Rukia shook her head. She looked up irritatingly and saw Inoue Orihime, the school's resident drama queen and her sidekick, Senna.

Everyone knows in the school that Inoue was interested with Ichigo for a long time. She tried to attract him, nothing happened. She tried to make him jealous at last year's prom, nothing also happened. Anyways, Rukia knew that Ichigo doesn't like girls with enormous packages and maybe that's the reason he denies Inoue's existence and she was always hot blooded towards Rukia without reason.

"Just go home to your daddy, Inoue." Rukia said.

"Since when did you speak like that, Kuchiki?" she asked.

Rukia laughed. "How about you? Since when did you have the right to talk to me like that?"

"Kuchiki, don't you dare go tough girl on me." she said. "You may have the attitude but I don't think so when it comes to your physical abilities."

Rukia growled the stood up, facing Orihime.

"Hey, Rukia, stop!" Hinamori said also standing up trying to calm her down. "Just stop it, Inoue-san, please."

"Don't you interfere, Hinamori, this is not your business." Orihime spat.

"Hey." Rukia stopped her. "Let her be. Doesn't mean you have the crown as the school's resident bitch, doesn't mean you can push us around!"

"What did you call me?"

"Bitch." Rukia repeated. "It fits you, don't you agree? No wonder Kurosaki dumped you due to your disgusting attitude."

Then Senna cuts in. "Kuchiki shut your –"

"You shut your mouth!" Rukia turned to her. "I'm not talking to you."

Now, all of the students turned around on their seats to watch the cat fight between Rukia and Inoue. Then another person came.

"Guys," Tatsuki said. "It's Grimmjow."

All of them looked t Orihime's back and saw Grimmjow. He is Orihime's boyfriend and of course the leader of the nastiest boy group in their school. Actually, they are the opposite of Ichigo's group which is the nicest one.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Orihime while he kissed her cheek.

"Well, this little maggot is threatening me." she explained like a little girl to Grimmjow.

"No she's not!" Hinamori intervened. "She started it!" pointing at Inoue.

Rukia held her hand up to stop Momo. "Shut up, Hinamori."

"Brave huh?" he said in his menacing voice.

He went to Rukia and Rukia was so scared now. All her courage went down on the drain. Grimmjow reached his hand down and was about grab Rukia's collar when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere.

Rukia's eyes widened. She turned to her side where the hand came from and surprised to see Ichigo, his hand holding Grimmjow's wrist. Rukia looked at her back and saw Renji, Ishida and Chad, his other friends behind him.

Ichigo smirked. "You know, it makes me sick when a man threatens a defenseless woman and that means you make me sick, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow on the other hand easily withdraws his hand from Ichigo's grip. He smiled. "Kurosaki, this one's mine. Find your own."

"Rukia, step back." He whispered. Rukia didn't answered but she went immediately behind him.

"Just go." He told Grimmjow. "Find another person to beat up and not this one."

"Why not her?" he asked. "I haven't victimized a woman before. Give me a chance."

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered. "Stop this."

Ichigo ignored her. "Just leave her alone."

Grimmjow looked at him confused then suddenly laughed. "I get it! Oh my god, Kurosaki. Have you lost your sense of taste?!"

Ichigo looked at him angrily and Rukia wants to stop this. She knew what he's getting into.

"Don't tell me you have something going on with this girl?!" he asked.

All of the students suddenly gasped including Rukia's friends and all Rukia heard was gossiping and whispering around her.

_This is getting worse_.

Ichigo smiled. "So? What if I am?"

Another round of whispers louder this time though rang in Rukia's ears.

Grimmjow laughed harder. "Oh well. I quit." He said.

Ichigo and Rukia suddenly became confused.

"I can't do anything here while Ichigo is watching his girl." He said as he turned around, gesturing at Orihime to follow him. "I'll wait outside when no one is looking."

Rukia didn't notice but Ichigo suddenly walked to Grimmjow, turned him around and grabbed him by the collar.

"What are going to do Ichigo?" he asked, daring him.

"Don't you dare do anything funny, Grimmjow." He warned. "If anything happens to Rukia, I'll kill you."

Then he turned to everyone in the room still holding Grimmjow. "And you guys all in here, that girl," he pointed at Rukia. "Is mine. Anyone who dared to take her and do something funny just is sure that you ready your funeral. And that thing same goes for you." He said while turning to Grimmjow.

He lets go of him and walks back to Rukia, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Rukia didn't speak and just lets Ichigo pull her out of the school and told her to get in his car. She was in shock. He drove as fast as he could and arrived at her house in minute's time.

She didn't reply when Ichigo asked her if she's okay. So he gently led her out of the car and carried her on his back. Luckily her brother wasn't there so he took her upstairs and went inside her room. It happened all too fast.

"Hey, Rukia." He said softly. "Are you okay?"

Rukia didn't say anything she just held his neck tighter.

Ichigo smiled. "You got to get off me."

"I can't." she finally pulled herself together.

"Why not?"

"I'm so… scared." She whispered.

He laughed then walked to her bed, laid her down and he sat beside her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Protected me and stuff." She whispered.

"Well, he's going to do something bad so I got to stop him." He explained.

"We cut classes." She continued.

"It's better." He breathed. "If I spend another hour there, who knows I'll beat Grimmjow up if I don't controlled myself."

Rukia laughed weakly. "I'm in shock, am I?"

"Well, you're pale." He noticed. "Are you scared that he might pick a fight with me?"

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Then what happened to your courage back there? I haven't seen Orihime shut up since I dumped her." he asked. "You're the second one who did that her."

"Really?" she said, putting her arm on her forehead. "She's getting on my nerves. I got to do something about that."

Ichigo laughed then Rukia groaned.

"What is it? Does something hurt in you? Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No." she sighed. "I'm thinking on what's going to happen tomorrow. Everyone now knows that I'm your girlfriend."

"So?" he said cockily. "Leave them be. And for goodness sake, Rukia, stay away from trouble. I can't be around you all the time."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"I can't protect you all the time." He continued.

"I'm not asking for you to help me." she huffed.

"You think you can handle those? Humor me."

"She rubbed it on my face again." She defended herself.

"Yeah, I heard that." He said. "That bitch doesn't do any good. Forget her."

Then silence ensued and Rukia broke it.

"Thanks." She said looking at him then smiling.

He smiled back. "It's okay."

Then seems like instinct, she moved to him and puts her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry, again." She sobbed. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "This is ridiculous. Stop that."

He moved her face to look at him and wiped the tears off. "You're so stupid. My name is Ichigo. You know what that means?"

"Strawberry?" she stuttered.

"Very funny." He said, irritatingly. "It means the one who protects, midget. If you're so worried about me, then don't. You have to worry yourself not me."

She stopped crying and just held him tighter in her arms. Ichigo in return wrapped his arms around her too, trying to comfort her.

"_I love you."_

_End of Chapter Ten_

_XxxX_

_Okay!!_

_My hands! Oh my god, my hands!!_

_Reviews are needed please and tell me your opinions about this chapter!_


	11. Passion

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. Luckily my hands are okay now and ready for another round of typing!_

_I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I'm also kind of worried since Ichigo's ex, Senna, makes a cameo appearance as Orihime's sidekick! So, I finally mentioned her here in my story. I even promised you guys that her name shall never be mentioned here._

_Orihime was always the goody-goody type so why not change her into a stupid and messed up character? She should just be grateful that I gave her some space here._

_Another thing is the last sentence:_

"_I love you."_

_WHO IN THE HELL SAID THAT?! _

_Is it Ichigo? Or Rukia?_

_Hell, I don't even know. So you guys keep reading to find out who falls in the deep pit of love!_

_Anyways, love doesn't need a long time to happen. When it's there, it's there. And people who are already entangled with it may find it too difficult to escape. _

_Same for these guys, I guess. They are already in love yet they still don't know they are in love._

_Get it?_

_Enough with chit-chat! Let's get on with the story!_

_  
_XxxX

Chapter Eleven

Passion

"Ne, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked.

"How the hell in the world will I face the music tomorrow?"

Ichigo sighed in deep irritation. She had been asking this question to him in ten times already. Ichigo's arms were around Rukia since she had stopped crying a few minutes ago. He scooted closer to her because he was close in falling off the bed.

"Are you stupid, Rukia?" he groaned. "I've told you a dozen times to leave them alone and mind their own business."

Rukia scratched her head. "I'm easily affected by rumors, you know."

"Well, that's your problem to solve." He said simply. "I told you I can only protect you not stop people spreading rumors about you. You have to get used to it though."

"I can't." Rukia replied.

Then without any reason, he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said. "I just remembered your expression when you faced Orihime and Senna. I can't believe you fended yourself so easily."

Rukia smiled. "I didn't notice it either."

"You quiet types continue to surprise me." he mused. "I'm entertained, really."

"You sound like this is funny to you." Rukia said, looking up at him.

"It does." He replied. "I guess I really chose a girl who will make more entertained than ever before and a different type of distraction, too."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean entertainment?" she asked curiously.

He playfully smacked the top of her head. "I can't tell you that, silly."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"It's not suitable for a decent mind of yours." He mused.

"I'm eighteen." She replied proudly. "I can understand little things."

"I'm not really sure." He said cautiously. "You might freak out or maybe you'll stay away from me from now on."

Then, Rukia's eyes widened. "I don't believe it!"

Ichigo's brows furrowed again. "What is it?"

"You're not a virgin anymore, huh?" she asked. "That's why you won't tell me!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?! Hell no! I'm still a… a… I still have my purity! I'm still decent. I may like girls but I don't get to the point of intimate… whatever!"

He was blushing furiously and Rukia laughed. "Stupid. How can I know you're not lying?"

Ichigo smiled naughtily. "So you want to be the first one, huh?"

Rukia slapped his cheek lightheartedly and shouted, "Pervert!"

"You asked for it!" he defended.

"No I did not!"

Then, Rukia and Ichigo quieted. After that, she tried again.

"What does it mean, Ichigo?" she asked persistently.

Ichigo shook his head in reply.

"Come on!" she said. "Or I'll spread some rumors about you."

He laughed. "You can't find a good audience in school."

"There's the internet." She said while pointing at her laptop on the side of the room.

"Who will read it?" he asked.

"You are so famous and your family is famous." She explained. "If they read embarrassing things about you, the same thing goes to your family."

"What are the rumors, if possible?" he asked.

"I'll tell them you're gay."

"No one will believe that." He said truthfully. "Everyone knows I'm always surrounded by girls."

"You're bisexual." She suggested.

He shook his head. "No one will believe that, too. Try to be more imaginative. You can do better than that."

"Hmm." Rukia thought humorously putting a finger under her chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

"You wanna quit?" he humored.

"You told me I can do better than that." She spat at him. "Leave me be."

She continued thinking and Ichigo, while waiting, rested his eyes by closing it. Rukia looked at Ichigo as she heard no more from him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful in that look. Everything was so still and his expression was gentler than this afternoon when he confronted Grimmjow and protected her from him.

She smiled slightly at the thought. He protected her. For her, it was one of the sweetest things a person can do for her. Sure, she can take care herself but it's a different matter when a person puts you first before himself even though he was sure he was going to get hurt.

Rukia felt safe around him. That she can trust him more than her friends even they have known each other for a few weeks. She felt she have known him for a very long time. It didn't matter to her if he was a stranger or if he was mean at first. Truth is she already put it behind her. She already knew that deep inside him there's a good side.

He may be harsh and cruel when she saw him but as he spent his time with her, Rukia got to know what the real Ichigo is. And here he was.

He was kind, sincere and sweet. His personality back then and now were total opposite. Maybe you can't really judge a book by its cover.

Without her conscious mind, she suddenly lifted her hand and touched his face. She caressed his cheek, it was so soft. She felt like she was touching a woman's skin. She smiled due to that thought. She didn't know why but she was kind of worried that this movement might provoke him and he will do something like kissing her. She didn't want that to happen.

Also, she didn't mind if it does happen.

As if on pure reflex, his immobile hand rapidly moved and grasped her hand that was touching his face, eyes still closed. Rukia gasped that she thinks she was crossing the line and getting ready if he was going to do something. She instantly tried to pull her hand away from his hold but his grasp was too strong.

"Ichigo?"

"Just… don't move." He whispered gently. "Stay."

Rukia blushed. They were like characters in a romantic movie, she thought and slightly smiled. She did not mind or anything, but holding her hand in his made her a little weird and blissful at the same time. She couldn't explain it but she also couldn't help feel that way.

She felt his thumb moved and gently make soothing circles at the top of her hand. It was comforting, at least for her.

He opened his eyes and looked Rukia, still holding her hand. He sits up and so does Rukia. Ichigo breathed in like he wanted to say something but she didn't hear anything. Just a breath released from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Rukia couldn't help asking.

He didn't answer. Then, all of a sudden, he moved closer to her face to face. Ichigo's face was near to hers again. He lets go of her hand that was on his face and brings up his other hand to touch hers which she didn't stop from its movement. He held it gently and leans in slowly.

"Ichigo?"

He didn't hear her. Rukia bit by bit leans away from his approaching face to hers. She tried to patch her disordered mind and tried to concentrate on what was happening now. He was going to kiss her.

Again.

She mentally counted the times they have kissed. This was their second kiss. She didn't count the last time when they were studying together because that was an accident. Yesterday, that was a kiss on a cheek before he left.

Why does it matter anyway? She mentioned it many times that she doesn't give a flying monkey if something –

All of her thoughts departed as she felt his lips on hers. All didn't matter as if now. Hell, she didn't matter on how he moves so fast like that. Her eyes instantly closed as what he was currently doing happened. She couldn't actually register the word "kiss" in her mind.

Once again, he erased everything that was on her mind right now. All she could think of was right here and now.

She can feel his lips moving on hers as if inviting her to kiss back which she unknowingly complied. Her lips moved with his in harmony and actually Rukia found really remarkable. She might stop this if his kissing technique is stupid but it was Ichigo. She can pin point that he kisses as professional as other people.

She felt his hand move at the back of her neck and pulled her to him closer. She also noticed that this kiss was more different. It definitely took her breath away.

All of a sudden, she felt the fabric of her mattress on her back. She was lying down on the bed and Ichigo was on top kissing the hell out of her. Then he removes his mouth his from hers and felt her breath turn to gasps as his lips moved to her neck.

Then she just felt Ichigo stopped. She was breathing hard now to think what made him do this and what made him stop. He leaned away from her and sat up his head resting on his hands.

Rukia was trying to recover on what he had just done. She also sat up and moved to Ichigo and held his hand.

"Hey." She whispered.

He didn't look up but Rukia grabbed his face and makes him face her. He has that guilty look again.

"What?!" she shouted angrily. "You dare kiss me like that then you put that stupid guilty face in front of me after doing it!"

He looked shocked when she screamed at him.

"You're not going to say anything?!" she asked angrily.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Rukia looked at him. "That's all? Sorry?"

"What do you expect me to tell you?!" Ichigo asked. "To lie down and get naked?!"

"Well," Rukia said. "I was hoping that you will say that…"

"WHAT?!"

"How dare you get angry at me!" she said. "You attacked me this time!"

"You kissed me back!" he countered her last comment.

Rukia was about to say something but she just shuts her gaping mouth.

Ichigo smirked. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me, midget," he started. "Did you like it?"

She looked away. She shouldn't answer. It will make her embarrassed anyway.

"I'll attack you again." He threatened.

Rukia's widened. That wouldn't happen again. So she lost again to Ichigo and just nodded stupidly.

"Good girl." He mused as he patted her head.

XxxX

_So I know you're angry at me right now… so I'll give you the chance to berate me. Go on! I cliff hanged you right in lemon huh?!_


	12. Getting Used To It

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_Thanks for your entire reviews on the last chapter. I know you all are so pissed of me right now for cliff hanging you in the lemon thing. I know you're so itching to read more of it, you perverts, so I'll try as much as possible to insert some of your desired scenes here._

_This one is for altair15. Thanks for asking permission and YES, you can use my story to make your manga and share it to your friends. Let me tell you, your friends are so demanding! They won't read unless there's no drawing?! Wow. Anyways, PLEASE LET ME SEE IT AFTER YOU FINISHED IT, OKAY? BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!_

_I'm joking. Just let me see your work on it okay? I'm sure the other readers of my fic will love to see it too._

_If you're not following, Ms. Altair15 is making a manga using my story, The Ones Who Cried Love. I want to cry!_

_Okay if you guys are interested to be my friends and I'm so sure that I want you all to be my friends, if you guys have Yahoo! Messenger; please give me your email address! I want to talk to you guys personally!_

_Okay!_

_I hope you like this latest chapter._

_Oh I almost forgot. I sound like Kubo Tite-sama on chapter 11 after typing this:  
"(Anyways,) love doesn't need a long time to happen. When it's there, it's there. And people who are already entangled with it may find it too difficult to escape."_

_I love Kubo when he writes poems about IchiRuki and the script on the Soul Society arc the way Ichigo says things about Rukia like this:  
_

_The power in my hands was gained for __her__ sake! _

_to Byakuya__ To execute your own sister with your own two hands? What a sick joke! No matter what reasons you have... under whatever circumstances... don't ever say that in front of Rukia again! Use your Ban kai! I will destroy it! Then I will take you to Rukia and... make you cry while apologizing to her! _

_They're really romantic, ne?_

_And of course, who is Kurosaki Ichigo without Rukia?_

_on Ichigo's fears__ If it was defeat, you need to train harder! If it was about your companions, then you need to reseal those promises after becoming a more virtuous man! If it's about your hollow... then just become strong enough until you can shatter it in an instant! The "you" that still lives on in my heart, Ichigo... would do exactly that! _

_Really cute ne?_

_Spread the IchiRuki love!_

XxxX

Chapter Twelve

Getting Used To It

She breathed in as heavily as she could as she was about to open the doors.

"You… are so stupid." Ichigo said.

Rukia suddenly breathed out and looked at him with exasperated eyes. "How do you expect me to feel huh? After that stunt you did yesterday?"

Ichigo found the first humor of the morning. "You're going to spend a lot of time breathing in and out here outside your classroom door, pacing up and down like you have a dozen of hungry worms inside your body. You look ridiculous."

"Easy for you to say!" she shouted. "You are so at ease because this is just a common thing to you."

"It happens all the time. I'm getting used to it really."

Rukia rolled her eyes and still deciding whether she will enter the classroom or not. She already passed a few congratulations a little while ago whilst walking to the school.

Did she win a contest or something?

Another thing happened is that the boys in the school had their eyes on her while she was walking. She wasn't the one who noticed it was Ichigo. He just suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close and at the same time glaring daggers at the other students.

Then there are the girls. She knows that she's in the deep pit of hell when she looked at them. She already received if-looks-could-kill look. Now she had to be careful in going home from now on.

She also got to know Ichigo's friends.

Renji was nice. He always makes fun of Ichigo most likely like his big brother and tells Rukia stupid things about the orange head.

There's Ishida. He was also nice but a little different. He was different because he told her that what Ichigo did yesterday was ridiculous. He also does girly things like sewing and cooking. It's a little unusual for a guy like him to join Ichigo's group.

The quiet one was Chad. He was so tall that Rukia thought that one step he can kill a guy! She can't tell anything about him 'cause he only said hi and nothing else.

The one who wasn't there yesterday with Ichigo was Hitsugaya. When Rukia talked to him, it felt like winter season is already here. She liked winter but not the type of winter aura he has.

As she walked to the hallways, she couldn't help be embarrassed. Being Ichigo's girlfriend was a little weird for her. But Renji told her that everything is normal. He told her to stay calm that no one is going to do something bad to her whether it's a guy or a girl.

"You're going to be late." He warned.

"Just let me breath for a second."

"For a second?!" he asked in disbelief. "You've been here for like five minutes!"

She shot him a dangerous look that told him to shut up.

"Ok." He sighed. "If you're not going to enter I'm going to my class. I can't wait for you to enter the stupid door."

Rukia just nodded and said, "Sure. I'll see you later."

Ichigo nodded and as if out of the blue, he kissed on the cheek.

"See you." He whispered near her ear.

Then he opened the classroom door, took Rukia's arm and pushed her inside. She stumbled at her feet once she was inside of the room and quickly recovered.

"Damn him…" she cursed.

As she straightened her clothes, she looked up. All of her classmates were looking at her in an expression she couldn't quite point out.

So she just walked to her seat when one of her classmates was in the way.

"Excuse me." she muttered.

Then he looked at her. "Find another way, midget." He spat at her.

"Fine." She answered quickly and walked to the other aisle when suddenly another classmate of hers told the disrespectful student, "Hey. That's Kurosaki's girl. Mess with her, you mess with Ichigo."

"So?" he replied. "She's just a girl. I don't care."

Well, a matter of fact she doesn't also care. Guys like those are so stupid anyway.

So her social studies class dragged on and within an hour, Rukia thought it ended in a minute. She was the only one who was left at the room to fix her things and get ready for the next class. When she stood up, Tatsuki entered the room.

"Hey, Tatsuki." She called.

"No time to talk." She said. "Your boyfriend is in action."

Rukia's eyes furrowed. She slings her bag on her shoulder and ran out of the room with Tatsuki. When they were at the hallway, many students were there.

She caught a sight of Hinamori and went to her. Hinamori immediately pulled Rukia.

"What's happening?" she asked urgently.

"Your man is just defending your pride, sis. Look."

She led her to a space where her other friends can see what was happening. Suddenly she just heard Ichigo's voice.

"Next time, don't do something stupid to women like that."

When she arrived at in front of the watching students, she saw Ichigo and the boy who disrespected her a while ago. He was clutching the boy's collar with his both hands and the boy looked terrified.

"You're not going to say anything?!" he asked angrily.

"Yes, sir!!" the boy replied.

Next, Ichigo looked at his side and saw Rukia. He winked at her and she couldn't feel thankful for threatening that imbecile. He turned again to his victim and pushed him so hard on one of the lockers. Some people clapped their hands due to the entertainment Ichigo gave them.

"Sorry for the locker, whoever who owned this." He apologized.

Renji came. "It's okay. It's mine. I can fix it later."

Rukia was standing still looking at Ichigo. She couldn't believe on what she saw.

"Oi, Ichigo." Ishida said. "It's Rukia."

Ichigo turned around and gestured to her to come to him. Rukia followed him and when she was close, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Was the enough?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Ishida saw the whole thing." He explained. "You just didn't notice him. He was there because he was about to pass his project to your teacher. So was that enough?"

"I guess." She answered. "I said excuse me then he just suddenly called me midget."

"He was wrong at the first one but calling you a midget, I think he got that one." He laughed.

Rukia smacked him to his remark. They walked to her next class which was her friends share the time. The crowd was already dispersing after Ichigo's show. She once again breathed in and out.

"Be careful, Rukia." He said as she entered the room.

Rukia didn't waste anymore time and just walked to her usual seat at her math class and Hinamori was already there. She was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked dully.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ichigo was already yours?"

As soon as she asked that, all of the girls make a circle around her, preventing her escape. They all have this expression of deep excitement.

Rukia smiled. "Sorry. I should have told you guys sooner. It just… happened."

"We didn't miss out anything, did we?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes." Rukia answered. "I swear."

"When did it happen?" Mahana asked.

"Just a few weeks ago, Mahana."

"How did it happen?" Hinamori asked.

"Remember the business meeting Nii-sama had? The one I told you? Actually it was a business meeting between my brother and Ichigo's dad. Ichigo and I started to talk and just suddenly bam!" Rukia said.

"Wow." Michiyo exclaimed. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Rukia snorted. "Yeah."

"I can't believe Kuchiki Rukia is already in love!" Hinamori said.

"_In love?"_

"Wait!" Tatsuki said, putting her palm like she was stopping traffic. "Did you guys… kissed?"

All of the girls squealed in fangirlism running through their veins.

"Yes or no." Tatsuki continued.

She was enjoying this really. The looks were so funny!

"Can I just nod?" she asked jokingly and all of the girls screamed. Rukia puts her hands on her ears. "Hey, quiet!"

"Oh my god!" Hinamori said at her, patting her back. "That's so cute!"

"Another question, if you don't mind." Tatsuki interrupted. Rukia nodded.

"What does it feel like? Is he good, to be exact." She said.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "You have to ask that?"

"Well, I'm a woman. What do you expect?"

Rukia sighed. "It feels different."

"Come on! Be specific!"

"Okay! It felt… great." She finished. Another round of squealing.

"Is he good at it?"

Rukia smiled. "What do you think?"

They continued to squeal like hell and Rukia laughed along with them. They kept talking about her until lunch while walking to the cafeteria. Ichigo was already there and the girls except Rukia giggled.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

"He's coming here at our table!" Mahana whispered excitedly.

"Hello Rukia." He said and he sat down beside her.

"Hey." She said. "How was your class?"

She was going to show off, just a little.

"It's cool." He answered. "How about you?"

"Well, these girls won't stop asking questions about me." she said pretending to be angry.

Ichigo laughed. "Really? Do you want to join us at our table?"

Hinamori opened her mouth to speak but Rukia rapidly replied. "No, I'd rather stay here with them. I'll see you after school, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. See you."

Again, once he left the table he swiftly kissed her cheek. Rukia blushed.

"That was so _kawaii_!" Tatsuki said. "You're so lucky, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia just smiled.

XxxX

Friday came astonishingly fast for Rukia. After a week of squealing from Hinamori and others, weird glances from men and death glares from girls, she was getting used to it.

She was already at home this time and waiting for Ichigo since he went home to pick up his things because he said he was going to sleep in her house again. She denied him but he told her she liked it anyway. He will stay here as long as she like.

Luckily, Byakuya wasn't here so he was safe that he wouldn't receive any restraining order from him. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Damn it, Rukia!" he shouted. "Stop throwing my things around!"

"Well, they're all over the place and don't worry I'm finding them a place here in my cabinet so you wouldn't just throw your stuff around." She explained. They definitely looked like married couple.

Ichigo just nodded and lied back on to the bed again. Rukia went also to her bed to lie down. She looked at Ichigo from her side and Ichigo noticed this.

"What?" he asked.

She looked away from him. "Nothing."

"What are you thinking?" he insisted.

"Nothing." Rukia repeated again.

Then, Ichigo smirked. He had a plan. "Are you sure?" he asked slyly.

"Whatever you're planning, stop it right now." She warned as she turned her back at him.

Ichigo scooted closer to her, puts his arms around her waist and leaned on her ear, whispering, "What is it, Rukia?"

She nudged him at his ribs and Ichigo slightly leaned away from her and returned to his current position. "Why are you so harsh?"

"I'm not being harsh." She said. "You are so annoying."

"You love it when I'm annoying." He reasoned.

"Your ego is shooting up in the skies." She sighed.

"Isn't that my asset?"

"No."

"You're wounding my ego, Rukia." He said in a mock hurt voice.

Rukia laughed. Even at little things he said, he always makes her smile. Silence ensued as they lay there, his arms around her.

"_How can you tell that you are in love?"_

XxxX

_Did you like it?_

_Say it all to you reviews! Love you guys! Mwah!_

_IchiRuki Rocks!_

_Support DAVID COOK!_

_(what?)_


	13. I am Music, I am Love Let's Dance

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. Although I own the plot.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_So thanks again and again to your reviews. They're flooding my e-mail and thanks for making me one of your favorite authors! I really appreciated it! Thanks!_

_I'm already excited that my fanfiction is going to be a manga all thanks to ALTAIR15! I know you guys are excited too, so Altair, work hard! _

_Hehehe…_

_I'm so happy!_

_So let's dance to the tune of BondS Kizuna sung by An Café! I love you KANON!!_

XxxX

Chapter Thirteen

I am Music, I am Love; Let's Dance

This week, the students of the Karakura Civic high school are ecstatic and bustling with activities.

Why?

"Prom?!" Hinamori repeated as Rukia just told her the news. "This is so exciting!"

"What's so exciting about it?" Rukia asked. She didn't like the idea of prom. Dancing? _Ew._

"Rukia you're sucking out all the fun in my veins." Hinamori said. "Prom is so fun! You attended last year's so why are you sulking now?"

"It sucks because your partner is assigned last year. Maybe this year it's still the same." She groaned.

Rukia didn't like prom. All the dancing and noise everywhere makes her head spin. She only came last year because her she pity her partner, whom she completely ignored all night and of course, she couldn't pass the opportunity to have fun with her friends.

Oh, she forgot about the food which really makes her satisfied.

"Correction." Mahana interrupted. "The rules changed. Boys will choose whoever girl they want to partner with."

"Really, Mahana?" Rukia asked. "So, it's a boy's choice."

When she looked at Hinamori, she was jumping up and down on her seat.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked. She is crazy.

Hinamori ignored her, digs at her bag and pulls out her make-up kit. Rukia sighed in irritation.

"Don't tell me you're going to do that." She said.

"Well, I have to be ready in case someone will ask me out." Hinamori reasoned while putting face powder on her face. "Besides you don't need it because you're already going with your Ichigo."

She bent her head. "I don't know if he will take me to the prom…" she muttered.

"What? You're his girlfriend, right?" she asked. "Sure he will take you."

Rukia just nodded and in an instant a guys came to her and asked Rukia if he can take her to the dance.

"Sorry, I can't." she politely denied. "Ask someone else."

"Yeah." Hinamori said. "You can't take her to the prom because she's going with Ichigo."

"Shut up, Hinamori!" Rukia hissed.

Rukia looked at the boy who just nodded then left.

"What about you, Hinamori?" Rukia turned to her. "Who do you think will take you to the prom?"

Hinamori though for an answer then said, "I was hoping Hitsugaya-kun will ask me."

Rukia smiled. "You like him, ne, Momo-chan?"

She blushed. "What do you think?"

"I hope he asks you." Rukia said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"I don't think I'm going to the prom." Rukia said out of nowhere.

"What?" Hinamori said. "Kurosaki-kun will not agree with you. He'll be angry."

She sighed. "I don't care about his decision or if he gets angry. I don't like prom."

Hinamori stood up, holds he shoulders and shook her. "Are you mad?! Will you leave your boyfriend to dance with anybody except his girlfriend?! You should be at the prom!"

"So? What will happen if I'm there?"

"If he does something slimy, you will catch him!" Hinamori said. "I know Kurosaki-kun, Rukia. He maybe have girlfriend but that doesn't stop him to chase girls."

"Yeah, I know." She said. "But I don't care, really. It's the part of his personality and if I'm there it'll ruin his chances to dance with other girls."

Hinamori slapped her. "You don't care?! Are you stupid?"

Rukia nodded.

"This may be the right time to change him for who he is." She explained him. "And I can see it that you're the one who has the potential in changing him! Anyways, Rukia, I see a few improvements in him."

Rukia was stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't see it?" she asked. "The way he looks at you, the way he speaks to you. It feels like you are the only person he's talking to."

"Of course! He's talking to me!"

"Not that!" she disagreed. "I mean like you are his whole world, that sort of thing."

Rukia looked away. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and what the other people notice when she and Ichigo were together.

"Hey, Hinamori." She called.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do Ichigo and I," she whispered. "Look normal to you?"

"What do you mean normal?" she asked confused. "As in like you both are compatible or something?"

She shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Well, yes." She answered. "I think both of you are the best couple ever. You are much better than any other girls he had been with."

Rukia just smiled. She didn't like this.

XxxX

Later that afternoon, Ichigo once again was at her house, helping her at her recent math assignment.

"Did you understand this time, midget?" he sighed annoyingly. "X and Y axis are different okay?"

Rukia nodded, scratched her head and whispered. "Stupid mathematicians."

Ichigo laughed as she said that and watched as she answered the assignment.

"Ichigo?"

"What?" he asked. "I hope it's not one of your stupid questions again."

"No it's not." She replied. "How can you be so good at every subject yet I don't see you study?"

He laughed. "I was born a genius." He replied cockily.

Rukia also laughed at his response. "Cocky bastard."

"Hey!" he shouted. "You asked me a question so I answered."

"Not truthfully!" she opposed. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth!" he said. "It's your problem you don't believe me. I guess that head of yours I thicker that I thought."

She glared at him again and returned to her work. He looked at her paper and she was doing a pretty good job.

"Ichigo." she said again. Ichigo looked at her.

"I'm not going to the prom." She continued.

"Why not?" he asked and he sounded like he was angry.

"I don't want to." She reasoned. "And no one asked me."

"What do you think I'm here for?" he asked like an obvious question.

"It's a boy's choice, idiot." She spats at him. "I don't want to ask anyone out."

"Idiot." He muttered. "I'm going to ask you, midget."

Rukia looked at him, her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I said I'm going to ask your permission to take you to the prom." He said. "Is that ear of yours turned deaf because a hot guy asked you out?"

"Your ego is too much for me to handle, bakamono." She ignored him. "And stop messing with me around."

"I'm not messing up with you, Kuchiki." He said. "I'm serious."

Rukia looked at him again and his face was serious.

"Why me?" she asked.

"What?"

She smiled. "Is that ear of yours turned deaf because a hot chick asked you why are you taking her to the prom?"

He smiled at her antics. She always makes him laugh. "Why are you asking that? Aren't you my girlfriend?"

She nodded. "That's true but isn't all this just game?"

"If you think this is all a game, well, you're wrong." He corrected her. "You are my girlfriend so I'll take responsibility to that."

"Since when did you sound so serious?"

"Since when did you ask so many questions?" he asked back at her. "All you got to do is say yes or no. If you want to go to the prom with me, that will be great. If you said no, that will be embarrassing for me not taking my own girlfriend to the prom and it will ruin my chances to be the prom king."

Rukia laughed. "It'll be better if I said no. At least I won't ruin your chances to prom king _and _to be with girls you prefer to be your queen."

"So, you mean you prefer me to be with other girls other that you?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered. "You won't be embarrassed of having me as your date and you will be sure that you will be the prom king if you go with other girl."

She said all that with a slight irritation in her face.

"Doesn't that make you jealous?" he asked roguishly.

"No." she said and with that tone of her voice, she is lying. "I'll be fine if you are surrounded with pretty girls without me around you."

Suddenly, Ichigo pinched her cheek. "You look adorable when you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous." She straightened out.

"Yes, you are." He said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." He finished. "So, what's the verdict? Will you go with me to the prom?"

Rukia sighed. If she didn't say yes, sure he will irritate her to death.

"Yeah, yeah." She huffed. "Just don't let me wear a –"

"Yes you are going to wear a dress!" Ichigo interrupted. "What are you going to wear there, huh? Jeans?"

"I'm not going with you, then." She said.

"You just said yes!" Ichigo shouted. "You don't expect me to dance with you wearing jeans! And it's not the right attire for a prom!"

"I'm not going!" she still insisted. "You don't expect me to wear those tight dresses."

"If you want I can help you buy a dress." He offered.

"Really?" Rukia asked dumb founded. "I didn't know you were the type who shops."

"I have twin sisters, what you suppose so?" he asked as he looked at her assignment again. "You're doing it wrong again!"

"Where?!" Rukia said looking at the paper too.

He gently poked her. "Just kidding." He muttered.

She glared at him and slapped him square in the face. "Moron! Stupid!"

She continued to hit him and he starts to defend himself. "Hey! Stop that! Midget!"

"Midget, huh?!" she asked. She picked up a book and slammed it in his head. Ichigo took it all and then slumps down on the floor, rubbing his forehead.

"That hurts, Rukia." He whispered, still clutching his forehead.

Rukia got up and knelt down beside him. He wants to play huh? Alright. She knew he was just playing that his head hurts.

She gently held his like it really hurts and his face was at the same level of her chest which was in front of him. She maybe a flat-chested girl but he was still uncomfortable with women who are so close to him.

"Where does it hurt, Ichigo?" she asked, trying to be slightly seductive.

Ichigo gulped. What the hell is she doing? "Uhh… O-over h-here." he stuttered, while touching the said hurt part.

"Here?" she asked again, still continuing her seductive tone. She leans forward; her body slightly touches him and massaged the 'painful' part of his head.

"Is it okay now?" she said.

Ichigo just nodded, feeling relaxed on what she was doing. Rukia smiled. He was so easy! She continued to do that until she didn't notice Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"The bastard slept!" she whispered. "What a baby."

She gently puts down his head on her lap and sat there, still caressing his head. She remembered the day when Ichigo also closed his eyes and she couldn't help stare at his peaceful looking face.

Rukia smiled at the thought then suddenly falls asleep too.

XxxX

"This is so stupid Ichigo!" she shouted as she tried to remove the dress she just fit in.

As Ichigo promised, he accompanied her in buying a dress for their upcoming prom. Still, Ichigo wasn't helping matters.

Rukia walked out of the fitting room and goes to Ichigo, pulling his hair. "I hate you."

Ichigo sighed as he shifted his body in one of the couches in the store. "Why? I'm practically spending everything for you."

"I'm not going to the prom." She pleaded. "I'm not, I'm not, and I'm not!!"

"Then don't." he said plainly. "I'm leaving now."

He stood up but Rukia pushed him back to sit.

"You said you're not going." He said. "Then let's go."

"What am I supposed to do Ichigo?" she asked him desperately.

"Try more other dress." He said. "If you don't like anything here, we'll go to the next store."

After that, Rukia tried more dress but she still wasn't contended. She gave up and forced Ichigo to take her somewhere to eat.

"Damn girl." He said. "We're here at the mall to buy you a dress not to eat."

"We're here so why not eat!" she said, pulling him by the arm. "Come on!"

Ichigo followed her at an ice cream bar and pulled him along until they were falling in line to the ordering counter.

"Ok. What do you want?" he asked as he looked at the menu.

"I'll treat you." She said while pulling out her wallet. "What do you want?"

Ichigo sighed. "Just let me, Rukia and don't be so difficult."

"No." she disagreed. "You said you'll pay for my dress so at least let me spend some of my money to you."

"I won't, Rukia."

"No just let me." Rukia insisted. They went to the counter and greeted by the attendant.

"What's your order, ma'am?" she asked kindly.

"I'll have strawberry ice cream." She said. "What about you, Ichigo?" she turned at him.

"Uhh…" he said. "I'll have chocolate, please."

The girl nodded and proceeded to prepare their order.

"That wasn't so hard, ne, Ichigo?" she asked sweetly."

"Yeah." He grunted. "That just cost me my pride."

"Huh?" Rukia asked. "What are you talking about?"

The server gave them both their orders; Rukia paid the cashier and went out of the store. She puts her arm around Ichigo's and asked him again.

"What pride?"

"My pride as a man." He said. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." She nodded. "Guys are supposed to pay for times like this. Girls are just supposed to nag at their boyfriends to buy them this and that."

"Yeah." He said as he ate his ice cream.

"You ate it anyway." she said as she licked her ice cream. "So don't look so glum. You'll get old."

"Shut up." He muttered.

They continued to eat their ice cream while walking around the mall, Rukia pointing at every store she sees in hopes of finding the right dress for her prom.

The day ended as Rukia held a large paper bag and inside was the dress she really crazed for. Ichigo already saw the dress and although he only nodded when she asked him if it was alright, she swears that he slightly smiled at her look. It made her smile.

XxxX

Rukia glanced at the mirror again if there were any last touch ups. As soon as she meets Ichigo, she will strangle him to death!

Today is the prom night. She woke up really early to fix her things and of course ready herself. Byakuya even offered her help if she needed any when she woke up but she politely refused. Her brother is working hard lately so she shouldn't add as a burden to his shoulders.

As afternoon came, she suddenly felt tense. She went to her prom last year even she had a messed up partner. Maybe she should curse the heavens and the entire universe for the birth of this stupid occasion called prom.

She looked at the full body mirror and she couldn't recognize herself fully. She wore a floaty white gown with long sleeves that made her look hovering while she walks. Everything in the dress was made of light fabrics. She had an obi around her waist so it wouldn't look like a bunch of drapes. She looked like a goddess in that outfit.

Her hair was short so she thought any hairstyle will be impossible for it. That same morning she went out to buy a hair ornament for her. She found one that has little flowers on so when she puts it in her hair, flowers were sticking out beautifully out of her hair.

Rukia moved around her room to practice herself in walking since she nearly trips every time she moves due to her dress and to relieve her nervousness. Aside that she was worrying about her prom, she was also nervous of Ichigo as her date. She got to pray to the highest of heavens that this isn't her day to die from the clutches of the girls in her school.

Then a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Rukia?" It was Byakuya.

"Hai, Nii-sama?" she asked.

"Ichigo is already here." he said.

"I'll be there, Nii-sama." She said.

So she took her purse, took a last minute round the room if she forgot something and in her mirror then opened the door.

Nii-sama already went down on the stairs and Rukia followed. As she walks to the steps, she saw Byakuya and Ichigo talking. Truth to be told, Ichigo looked… well, there's no other word for it, hot.

He wore a black suit from top to bottom except his tie in a deep shade of red. She also noticed his hair's color stood out.

_(A/N: if you can think of it, they look like black sun (Ichigo) and white moon (Rukia))_

"Hey, Rukia." He greeted.

Rukia just nodded trying to evade Ichigo's gaze at hers.

"So, are you ready?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Not a little bit." She informed him. "Let's go."

Before they went out, Byakuya told Ichigo. "Send my regards to your father, alright?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure, Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo opened the doors for her and she walked out.

"Kuchiki-san?" Rukia asked him.

"Well, I got to be nice around your brother right?" he said. "Or else my dad will kill me."

They approached his car and before he opened the door for her again, he told her to stop for a minute.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dug out something from his car. He appeared in front of her again and gave her a rose.

"A rose? Again?" she said as she took it from him.

"I can't pick anything else when I went to the flower shop." Ichigo explained, scratching the back of his head. "So I decided to stick with this instead."

"Thanks." Rukia told him.

"You look great, anyway." he complimented. "The dress you bought really looked good on you. You look like fairy."

Rukia smiled and thanked him again. "You look nice, too."

"Nice?" he repeated. "Only nice?"

"Yeah." She said. "What do you want me to say?"

"At least say something like you look great or unbelievably gorgeous." He muttered.

Rukia smiled again. "Alright, alright. You look unbelievably gorgeous." She said smugly.

"That's better." He said, as he gestured to her to go inside of the car as he opened the door for her.

It seems like a few minutes had passed, they already arrived at the expensive hotel. Their school is rich enough to afford some decent place to hold their prom. Once again, Ichigo acted as a gentleman and opened the door for her again and holding her hand to help her get out.

When they entered the hall, Rukia was ready to faint and warns Ichigo that if she faints take her home immediately.

Ichigo laughed. "Stupid girl. You're scared?"

Rukia nodded. "Why are you laughing? If people see me looking like a stupid idiot, they'll laugh at me. If they see you, they'll probably give you a round of applause."

He patted her head like a child. "Don't say things like that." He said. "You look great."

Then he took her hand and kissed it. Rukia blushed and immediately pulled her hand away before anyone sees. Ichigo laughed again.

Suddenly, she saw Hinamori running up to meet them.

"Rukia!" she shouted. "You came!"

Rukia smiled at her. "Yes."

"You even told me you weren't coming but instead you're here and with Kurosaki-kun." She said, nudging her slightly.

"Shut up." Rukia hissed. "So, who's your date?"

"Oh my god, Rukia-chan!" she said. "I was supposed to tell you yesterday but you were absent! You didn't know what happened! Hitsugaya-kun asked me to be his date!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Rukia said happily. "Are they all here?" she asked referring to her other friends.

"Yeah." She replied. "Tatsuki is with Renji. Big surprise. I don't know for the others though. I haven't seen them."

"Ok." Rukia said.

"Well, I'll leave you with your boyfriend here." Hinamori said. "I'll see you later."

With that, Hinamori walked away. Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"Are you ready to sit down?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Both of them found a table and sat down. Rukia just watched some of her schoolmates dance on the floor and even someone is overdoing it. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." She snorted.

"Do you dance?" he asked.

That made her out of her trance. She dances, yes. Some people who saw her dance even complimented her about and told her she was very good. But she didn't like dancing.

"Yes." She answered. "But I don't love to dance."

As Ichigo was about to say something, another student, who has the guts, asked Rukia if she can dance with him.

"Sorry." She answered and looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki doesn't mind." He said.

"Look, whoever you are," Ichigo interrupted. "The lady says no, so no. Now, go."

The boy sighed and left and Rukia looked at Ichigo unbelievably.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

She shook her head.

Rukia was started to get irritated. Ichigo has the guts to ask her out yet he doesn't even act like one! The nerve of him! They may not take this relationship personally but what's wrong with her being sweet to him?

After having all the courage she needed, she stood up and breathed heavily. Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled it.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"Dance with me." she said rather forcefully.

"I don't want to dance." He denied, looking away.

"Hey! You are mean!" she said. "You asked me to the prom and I said yes. Now here we are and you're not acting even like a normal date! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to drink!"

"Do I bring the punch bowl along with me?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's not funny." She commented. She pulled his arm again. "Come on! Dance with me!"

Ichigo was really interested of taking Rukia to the prom but suddenly he lost it when something occurred in his mind.

Ichigo sighed. "Ok, ok." He said. "I hope you're good."

He stood up and Rukia smiled childishly. She pulled him somewhere that no one can see them yet still feels like they were part of the occasion.

They ended up near at the balcony. In instinct, Ichigo puts his right hand on her waist and Rukia puts her left to Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia's right hand and Ichigo's left held each other and they danced. The song being played is Summer Love.

"I won't bring you to another prom again." He said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're so hyperactive." He complained yet he was smiling. "You look nervous a while ago then your reaction suddenly changed."

Rukia smiled. "Really? Well, I kinda feel relaxed around you." She admitted.

"How is that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Stupid midget." He chuckled. "Fall in love in three months was the deal right? We're only off by one."

She suddenly lets go of his hand smacked him at his chest. "Bastard."

Ichigo laughed and Rukia returns her hand in its current position, on his hand.

They continued to dance and Rukia said out of nowhere, "I wonder how it is like to be really in love."

Ichigo smirked. "You don't wanna know."

"Why?" Rukia asked, looking up. "Have you been in love?"

"No." he said plainly. "They say it felt good. Then suddenly as things turn sour, they'll cry their hearts out and do things so unimaginable."

"You sound like you have been."

"Isn't it obvious?"

She just nodded. "Ne, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever wonder… I mean, this is all a deal right?" she asked. "This relationship, I mean."

He nodded.

"Did you ever wonder if it was…" she gulped. "Real?"

As she looked in his eyes, it turned serious. "Why did you asked that?"

"I was just… curious." She reasoned, trying hard not to blush. "I don't mind if you don't answer."

He sighed. "If it was real, well, I'll treat you differently."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I've been a jerk." He said. "I have treated so many girls so stupidly that even though they don't admitted it, they were hurt, deeply hurt. Of all the girls I've known and encountered," he laughed as he said that. "You were the one who was so different. You look stubborn which you really were, and you look you didn't care about the things happening around you."

"When I saw you at class, I was really irritated or I just didn't understood what I was feeling back then." He continued. "All of the girls nearly polished my way to every way in class but you; you still stick with your friends. You bumped into me back then by that door yet still I felt like it didn't matter to you."

She was looking at him intently, absorbing every word he says.

"You didn't like me very much back then, do you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Yeah. Hinamori told me all about you but you can't really judge any book by its cover. Sorry."

He smiled. "No, it's okay. Renji even scolded me for being like that." He admitted. "I even told him to butt out. He told me that someday I will meet my match and I have nothing against it. I think I already met _her_."

Rukia smiled. She knew he was referring to her. "You will meet more women like me after this whole deal ends."

"You know what?" he said and Rukia looked up. "Something tells me, no, something hopes inside me that this will never end. Something tells me to go but the other tells me to stay where I am now."

Rukia looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did that sounded like a… confession?

She snapped out of her thoughts and smirked, "You'll change your mind. After all this, you'll return to your usual self and our lives will return to normal pace."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah that will happen." He said. "But keep your eyes open if something happens differently."

_I am music…_

The reason Ichigo was a little distracted a while ago was because of Rukia. When he saw her smile, he couldn't feel dazed. When he's around her, he couldn't help being at ease like time stops and it was just the two of them. Nothing else.

She maybe bossy but that's the way she is. She maybe a little irritating but that makes him fond of her. She may lack the height that was required for her age but that's what she is.

Rukia was the most amazing girl he ever met and that made him like her even better.

Maybe he was… he was…

He sighed. Even if he was maybe his feelings was just playing him. But still, it was different. She was different.

"If things happened differently," she said, interfering his way of thinking. "I'll embrace it whole heartedly."

_I am love…_

Rukia felt it too.

She didn't know what it was but he had the feeling that there is something to be done, something to be said to him but she couldn't find out what it is.

He was different. Even from the start, it may look normal but as the day goes by, everything turns… different.

He maybe cocky but that's the way he is. He maybe a little egotistical but that makes her fond of him. He maybe doesn't have the greatest manners of a gentleman but that's what he is.

Ichigo was the most remarkable man she ever encountered and that made her like him better.

Maybe she was… she was…

That would be impossible. She can't feel that way. She _shouldn't _feel that way.

"If that happens," he said, interrupting her belief. "Can you handle it?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "We're _nakama _already. If anything happens, we'll sort it out easily."

With that, he smiled and she does too.

They continued to dance. Rukia leaned her head against his chest and Ichigo held her close.

They didn't know it nor felt it, they are deeply in love with each other.

XxxX

_I am music._

_I am love._

_Let's dance._

XxxX

_Last words:_

_Now you decide if they are really in love or its just puppy love. _

_Oh yes, Altair15! Get well soon! She had an injured right hand so she couldn't start on her manga! So get well, Altair15! Love lots!_

_And yes, forgot the name of reviewer, Kubo-sama is poetic I'll share one poem from him taken from bleach:_

_If it rusts, it can never be trusted;  
If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him;  
Yes, pride is  
Like a blade._

_Cute ne?_

_The I am music, I am love; Let's dance thingy is from Paolo Coelho's Eleven Minutes. Great book because it tells you what really love is. Not for minors, that is._

_So that's all! See you all on the next chappie!_


	14. Hushed Confession

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, Ichigo, Rukia and other characters that are mentioned here. I own a couple of things but that's it.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_Thanks again to your reviews. As always all of it is appreciated. Oh my god, ALICENINE was shown on TV! I don't like them but still they all look good!_

_Please, check out my updated profile only if you guys are interested._

_So here's chapter 14! Enjoy!_

XxxX

Chapter Fourteen

Hushed Confession

Rukia slumps her head on her pillow. What the hell is happening to her?

Last night was the most confusing and unusual night she ever had. What happened? What was Ichigo saying last night? She couldn't understand anything!

She screamed her heart out on the pillow and mumbled things like "Stupid Rukia!" and "What the hell's happening!"

She suddenly bolted up and jumped from her bed. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and she expected that day to be sunny but it was cloudy when she woke up.

Rukia ran down the stairs. Byakuya was on the job again so she can do anything that she wanted to. She went to the kitchen to grab some food. She digs on the fridge and she will eat anything the fridge can give her.

She smiled happily as she found a box of chocolates. She didn't who bought it but instead she pulls it out, opening the lid and ate the chocolate.

She sat down on the kitchen stools and didn't mind anything as she ate the chocolates. Ichigo didn't come today, she thought. They have no classes today since its Saturday and of course she was expecting Ichigo to come. But he didn't.

All of a sudden, she heard a gentle tapping on the window and when she looked, it was raining.

Rukia walked to the window and looked outside.

"Why did it have to rain?" she asked.

Rukia didn't like the rain. Every time it rains, she felt lonely. Her surroundings were turning to a silent sanctuary. She sighed.

Rukia continued to eat when abruptly she heard a knock on their door. Her eyes lit up. Maybe it was Ichigo!

She hopped from her seat and went to get the door. She opened it too eagerly and saw Ichigo wearing a jacket with a hood and nearly soaked in the rain.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." She greeted him awkwardly.

Unexplained silence ensued.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked curiously.

"Uh… yeah." She said and gestured for him to come in. "Sorry."

She didn't get to say anything a while ago and so was he. Maybe they still haven't recovered from the conversation last night.

"Why did you just come early in the morning?" she asked.

"I slept in." he reasoned. "Is your scary brother here?"

She laughed. "No. He left again. It seems like he's taking his job too seriously."

"Well, he should." He said. "Dad is already arranging his decisions for the deal Byakuya-san offered him."

"Really?" Rukia's face lightened. Ichigo nodded. "It will make Nii-sama happy!"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Wait," she said. "Do you need anything?"

Ichigo shook his head and took off his jacket. Rukia suddenly was beside him and took his jacket.

"Why is it so wet?" she asked.

"I walked from my house to get here."

"WHAT?!" Rukia shouted. "Why did you so that? You could get sick!"

"I don't really care." He shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."

Rukia sighed. "Then you should just let us talk about it. I think you have a fever now." She inquired him.

"No, I don't." he said.

She reached her hand up and touched Ichigo's forehead. He was slightly warm.

"See? I told you. You have a fever." She said. "Come on. You should drink something warm."

"Wouldn't that make worse?" he asked.

"Stupid." She said. "It will do you better."

He followed her to the kitchen and made him a hot chocolate. After she made it, she handed it to him. Ichigo looked at the concoction.

"Are you sure you didn't add anything on this?" he asked sarcastically.

"I would have but my conscience told me it won't do any good or my soul." She said.

He smirked and drinks it. It was pretty good. Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia staring at him intently with curiosity in her eyes. He looked back at her intently and he couldn't help look away. Her look was intense, her eyes were somehow sparkling and he couldn't get enough of it.

Then, she just looked away and he does too. He didn't know what just had happened.

"Sorry about that." She muttered. "I have something on my mind too."

"We're both the same."

"But not thinking the same thing." She countered.

"And also _possibly_ thinking the same thing." He added.

Rukia smiled. "What do you think _we're_ thinking?" she asked.

He leaned back on his seat. "If I ask you the same thing, you couldn't answer, right?"

She sighed and blushing slightly. "Yeah. I guess we're thinking the same thing."

"Possible." He said. "I'd rather not talk about it. I'm still confused."

"Me too." She said. "My mind so jumbled I can't put a few pieces together."

He looked back at her. "You're not stupid, right? You know what we're talking about?"

"I'm not an imbecile, Ichigo." she said. "I don't do well in school but I'm not dumb when things come to this."

"You're exactly the type of a quiet girl." He noticed. "Everything doesn't matter unless it affects you greatly."

"You sure know how to judge women." she mused.

"Resident playboy, remember?" he asked, tapping his head. "You should know that by now."

She chuckled. "Sorry. See? My mind is so confused that I can't think clearly."

Ichigo inhaled then breathed out. "You're not alone, Kuchiki." He reminded her. "Anyways, if things get out of hand, we have to solve it ourselves."

"In my opinion," she started. "I'd rather not happen."

"I'll take that." He agreed. "It will be trouble. As you always said, this is all just a game."

Rukia nodded. "I wouldn't let my emotions run amok. It will turn things stupidly."

She bents her head and held it in both of her hands.

"I never seen Rukia being like this." He said. "Didn't you say we can handle things easily?"

"This isn't an easy thing, Ichigo." she explained. "You know that."

"Yes." He agreed once again. "It's not a game when feelings and emotions are connected. They cause horrible things."

She sighed. "We should never talk about this. We just have to keep it in ourselves."

He laughed. "Hey. I didn't imagine that I will be feeling this way too. I have been cocky, haven't I?"

She nodded and laughed. 'I told you! Watch your ego. Then, what happened? You are also entwined in this situation too!"

"I was kinda thinking that it will happen to you." He admitted. "It seems like it was a kiss of death."

"You're right." She settled.

After a few moment of silence, Ichigo stood up.

"I have to go." He said.

"What?" she asked. She looked outside and it was still raining. She hoped it will end soon but it turned worse.

"If you want things to return to normal, let me find the solution for myself." He said. "I wouldn't want to burden you."

She also stood up. What is he talking about?

"I shouldn't have done this if things will turn out like this." He continued. "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed his jacket that was hanged behind him and headed to the door. Rukia followed closely.

"I'll close the door and you'll catch cold too if you stay close to me." he said. "I'll see you later."

Before he opened the door, he added. "I'm sorry." Then the door closed.

She didn't notice it but why are tears betraying her? She shouldn't cry. And why was he blaming himself for everything.

She knew they shouldn't feel like this but they couldn't avoid it. After all the time together, they just couldn't ignore it and _that_ matter will occur no matter what.

In an instinct, she rushed out of the door and followed him. Rukia didn't mind if she has no jacket or coat.

She looked around and saw Ichigo, still close to their house. Rukia shouted, "Ichigo!"

He didn't noticed her nor hear her so she ran to him more closely.

"Ichigo!" she shouted again and this time he heard her and he turned around.

"Rukia?" he asked, his eyes furrowed. "What the hell –"

Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as Rukia unintentionally slams on him. He catches her easily and she was against his chest.

"Stupid midget!" he said. "It's raining! You will get sick!"

"You shouldn't say sorry." She coughed and he held her tighter. She was cold.

"What?"

"It wasn't just your fault. Let me share it too. If told you we can handle things easily then let's face it together." She stuttered. She can't mind the cold now. Not now.

He sighed. "You stupid girl. If you're going to say something like that, you should just call me." he said gently.

"I can't." she managed to say. "If I didn't say it personally in front of you, it will not convince you."

Ichigo smiled. What a thoughtful girl she is. With that, he picked her up in his arms before she can get sick and decided to take her back to her home.

Rukia looked up at him. His hood was off his head.

"Take your hood up." She said.

"Well, if you're going to get sick, then let me too." He smirked.

Rukia smiled. "Never burden yourself okay? I already know what the reason behind that furrowed eyebrows of yours is."

He smiled again and she smiled back too.

Ichigo held her close to him and Rukia leans forward breathing in that soothing scent of him.

XxxX

_We reach out with our hands,  
Brush away the clouds and pierce the sky,  
To grab the moon and Mars,  
But we still can't reach the truth._

XxxX

_What the hell are they talking about? I know that's what you're thinking. I'll update soon, don't worry. Anyways, isn't obvious? You're an IchiRuki fan so you already know it!_

_So, ja na!_


	15. Can You Handle This?

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo because he belongs to Kubo- sama. I don't own Rukia-chan because he belongs rightfully to Ichigo-kun.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_It's my first time to watch Full House. It's a Korean drama starring Rain (or Bi) and Song Hye Kyo. I've never been a Korean people fan but it was pretty good!_

_I cried many times every time Rain's face in shown in our TV. He reminds me of someone I have loved even though I tried to deny it that I didn't. He even looks like him! The face… the smile… (Sighs). Anyways, it was nice! Now I wish my life is like that drama._

_I read chapter fourteen because some reviews say that the ending was cute. So I read it. Stupid me, I'm the author yet I don't know how my story goes. It was really kawaii!_

_Now, I bring you chapter fifteen. Wow, time flies so fast! I'm going to college this June and… there's a nearby Starbucks in my school! Oh my god! It's too bad because I don't have any enough money to buy even a lollipop._

_I didn't get to update because I'm busy reading doujinshi (IchiRuki) and listening to music. Oh, I forgot to mention, eating too!_

_Another one is I'm making another story. The title is Full House. It's still IchiRuki so you better watch out for it! I'm working on it already. I'm trying to make it funny so you guys will enjoy it._

_So, here's chapter fifteen. Will Ichigo and Rukia still deny the fact that they're falling for each other?_

_And yes… my pervert side is kicking in, so you will cross some… little, saucy, situations here. Be happy and read. Maybe next chapter I'll add something that will make you guys happy and the rating will change!_

XxxX

Chapter Fifteen

Can You Handle This?

Ichigo laid her on his bed and sighed. She maybe small but she is freakin' heavy. He looked at her and she seems asleep.

"Stupid midget." He muttered. "I carried her all the way to her house then she falls asleep without saying thank you."

He grunted and when he was stepping away from her bed, Rukia's hand suddenly reacted and clutched the hem of his shirt. Ichigo looked back and saw Rukia holding it and she was still asleep.

He tried to pull it away from her but he couldn't; her grip was too much.

"Nii-sama…" she moaned. "Nii-sama…"

Ichigo stared at her. Was she dreaming? He sighed and leaned over to her. His hand went to her forehead. The nerve of her to say he can get sick! She's having a fever now!

"Nii-sama…" she continued to say. "I feel… sick."

"Your brother isn't here, Rukia." He answered, feeling a little stupid. "Wait here."

Her clutch in his shirt tightened. "No! Don't leave me, Nii-sama."

He sighed again. "I'm not Byakuya, Rukia. It's me Ichigo. Now, let go of me so I can get a wet towel for your forehead."

Her hand suddenly loosened and Ichigo slightly smiled. He went to her bathroom and to his luck, there's towel. He took it and drenched it with water. Soon, he squeezed all the water from it and went back to the room. Ichigo found Rukia turned her back from him and facing the wall now.

He sat on the bed side and tried to turn her around to face him but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Rukia." He called. "Stop being so stubborn and turn your body. I have a wet towel for your forehead."

She still doesn't move. As soon as she did that, he acted. He held her shoulder, forced her to face him and lie on her back.

"No!" she shouted. "I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

She still has consciousness. He smirked and leaned down close to her ear.

"Do you want me to kiss it all better, Rukia?" he asked huskily. Rukia was awake so she can feel his hot breath in her ear and the flush on her cheeks. "I think that will be better that drinking medicine, right?"

She elbowed his side and he groaned. "Hey! I'm being nice here and you hurt me! You are so unbelievable!"

Rukia immediately sat up and her face was so near to Ichigo's. Her expression seems like daring him to do something to her. She swiftly grabbed the wet towel from him, lied down again and puts it on her forehead by herself. She closed her eyes.

Ichigo pouted at her actions (?!). How dare she do that? He was being nice, right?

He looked at her sleeping form and he noticed that her clothes were wet from the rain and it was practically clinging to her body. His pretty decent mind told him to lay-off, get out of the room quietly and leaving her in her wet clothes.

But his unavoidable tainted other side told him to change her clothes for her. He mentally smacked himself and told himself to behave.

Ichigo turned again on her lithe form and he couldn't help it if her fever goes worse if she doesn't change her clothes fast.

His mind agreed. _"Yes, yes. That is true. If she doesn't change, she'll get sick. Of course, I'm a nice person. Sure! I'll change her clothes for her!"_

_(A/N: Stupid, pervert, Ichigo… Yes he is a pervert! Watch episode 117 and you'll see!)_

He gently moved to the bed and leaned over his body to hers. Truth is, he was slightly nervous of doing this. If Rukia wakes up, he'll be dead meat. Anyways, on the good side of his own perverted mind, even Kuchiki Rukia couldn't resist him.

On the other hand, Rukia was half awake. She suddenly gets a little distracted when she felt someone hovering over her. She faintly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo on top of her. His position set her cheeks in faint blushing and her heartbeat was beating fast.

Her thoughts suddenly panicked when she felt a hand on the hem of her blouse, as if trying to remove it. Sure she had a slightly infatuation towards Ichigo but as much as she want it to happen (?!), she just couldn't!

Rukia felt her top going upwards to her breast and instinctively, her hand came up and held Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo suddenly squeaked and he was scared now. Rukia's eyes opened and looked straight to Ichigo's.

"Hey." She smiled. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?"

"Uhh…" he muttered his face in deep blush.

"Hm?" she asked innocently. "I don't suppose Ichigo is trying to take advantage of a defenseless girl, right? Or otherwise, Kuchiki Byakuya will come here immediately and tear off his head."

She smiled him threateningly and instantly removed himself on top of her. He sat at the bedside and Rukia sat up, pulling down her shirt.

"What were you doing, Kurosaki?" she asked.

"Well… I was just…" he tried to say.

"Answer, Kurosaki!" she demanded.

"Yes! Well, I noticed your clothes were drenched from the rain and I decided to… change it for you." He said shyly.

"_Liar!" His mind screamed._

"_Shut up!" Ichigo shouted back._

Ichigo kept his pouting and somewhat apologizing look at Rukia, hoping that she will not castrate him or anything.

Then, Rukia suddenly laughed naughtily.

"Really, Ichigo?" she asked impishly.

He nodded and gulped when he saw Rukia moving towards him. Well, practically, crawling towards him.

She smiled sexily. "Are you really sure?" she asked again in her cute and somehow sexy innocent voice.

All of a sudden, she was straddling Ichigo around the waist and her hand moved to his collar, pulling his face towards her.

"R-rukia." He stuttered.

"Please, Kurosaki." She said. "Don't tell me you're getting a little nervous here. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Ichigo looked away from her near face and he noticed that the room was basically dark. He felt her hand on his cheek and turned his face at hers again.

She sighed helplessly. "I can't do anything to you." She said weakly. "I mean, you are the playboy type and I'm really sure I'm your girlfriend. Are you not turned on by this?"

"Why are you asking that?" he asked curiously. _"Oh god…"_ he thought. _"She's really sexy when she's like this."_

She smirked."Aren't I pleasing you? I'm actually on top of you and if possible you won't do all the work." She reasoned playfully.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

She laughed again like he didn't know the obvious. She moves her head in the side of his face and winded a hot breath on his ear. Rukia couldn't help giggle when he shuddered at the contact. Then she whispered something to him that made him blush like a stop sign.

"What I mean, Kurosaki," she whispered seductively. "Want to have sex?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Did she eat something that made her say this? Anyways, it's an offer. He can say no but that will spoil everything. If he says yes, well… you know the rest.

Instead, he tried to resurface his attitude in this kind of situation.

He laughed and realizing that she was wearing a mini skirt. Ichigo turned his head and smiled mischievously at her. Rukia was looking at him intently.

She really was turning him on.

"Can you handle me, Kuchiki?" he asked.

She moved her head in front of him. Since she's clutching his collar, she pushed him down on the bed and smiled at him.

"Wrong question, Kurosaki." She said. "Can _you_ handle _me_?"

He was about to answer when her lips went down to his. He was surprised that she made the first move as an alternative of him. It also registered to him that Rukia was actually kissing him.

He kissed back with more force than her and Rukia quietly moaned. She can't deny it but he was a good kisser. Ichigo's hand moved to her bare thigh and when she felt it, she removed her mouth from his and panted. He just kissed her simple like that and she was already in a daze. Her hand moved to his shoulder and grasped it, trying to control herself.

Ichigo took it as a sign to take over. Without her noticing, he suddenly turned and she was suddenly underneath him. She was about to reply angrily but his mouth fastened against hers again. Her eyes instantaneously closed at the intensity of it.

His tongue escaped the restraints of his mouth and instantly delved into her mouth. Without holding back, she moaned against his lips and kissed him back.

Ichigo was enjoying this. The tables had turned, he thought.

Aside from feeling his lips on hers, she also felt his hand snaking under her skirt. She blushed.

Rukia had to stop this. If things go on, who knows what will happen. But her mind wanted for her to scream to Ichigo to give her more.

She moved her hands to the sides of his face and tried to push him gently. As the kiss deepened, her hands suddenly weakened and already lost its strength to move. His mouth left hers and as he looked at her, she was breathing heavily. She would be getting what she wanted.

His lips moved to her creamy neck and kissed it.

"I think you are the one who asked the wrong answer, Kuchiki." He threw back at her and as he bit down, Rukia moaned as if in deep pleasure and arched her neck, encouraging for him to continue.

"I told you, Rukia." He whispered. "You can't resist me."

He moved to her collarbone and Rukia looked down. She couldn't breathe. She saw Ichigo's hand moving at the buttons of her blouse and removing it with ease.

"_No!"_ Rukia screamed. _"Kissing me from mouth to neck is tolerable but…"_

She tried to move her hands and with success, she grabbed his hair and pulled him upwards toward her. Ichigo yelped in pain and when Rukia kissed him again on the lips… forget it.

After a few minutes of making out, Rukia removed her lips from his irresistible ones. She breathed in and out. Ichigo smirked.

"Was it good enough for your first time?" he asked cockily, finding it hard to breathe. "Damn it, Rukia. Next time, a warning would be nice."

Rukia finally opened her closed eyes. "Shut up. You're the one who wanted it."

"Well, you also gave in too, right?" he replied back. "Then that makes us fair."

Ichigo lay on top of her, both of them trying not to have a cardiac arrest.

"Hey." Rukia managed to say.

"What is it?" he asked irritably. He wanted to rest. Kissing her was a total different from the other girls he kissed. He was a little rough when he did it to Rukia. Maybe his feelings towards her made him do it.

"Can you… um…" she blushed.

"Spit it out, Kuchiki." He insisted.

"Can you remove your hand… under my skirt?" she breathed out.

Ichigo moved the hand under her skirt. He smirked playfully.

"What if I don't?" he asked while sliding his hand upwards and caressed bare thigh gently.

She was so tired from their making out to move her hands so she bit her lip and closed her eyes to keep herself from moaning at his touch but to no avail. He was stroking it too gently so she couldn't help but moan at his touch. As in, moan loudly.

Ichigo smiled and his head moved to hers. She can feel his lips lingering at hers and he said, "Want to do it again?"

Rukia blushed.

"This time, we have to go all the way." He said.

Rukia rolled her eyes and smacked him hard on the head. Ichigo groaned in pain.

"What the hell –"

"Doesn't mean I tolerated your slick moves, doesn't mean you can make me do it again!" she said to him angrily.

"Well, you liked it, right?" he asked. "I heard you moan a lot." He smiled as he said that and Rukia blushed.

"It won't happen again." She swore. "You'll not make me do it again."

Ichigo smirked. "Oh, I will make you, Kuchiki. Trust me on that." He said seductively.

XxxX

_I wasn't kissing her.  
I was just whispering in her mouth._

XxxX

_I do hope you're all happy. It took me a lot of will power to put my imagination into words. _

_Yes, I'm imagining it. I'm so like you guys, believe me._

_Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. It's a little hot, isn't it?_

_I would love to put a sneak peek here but I just can't. Let me tell you._

_Something… pretty indecent will happen on the next chapter. Yeah, enjoy it, my friends! Enjoy it!_


	16. Interrupted Advances

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo because he belongs to Kubo- sama. I don't own Rukia-chan because he belongs rightfully to Ichigo-kun.

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_Did chapter fifteen make you contented? I sure do hope you were. You don't know how many brain cells I busted out for the one._

_Whew! That was a pretty… well, slightly…um… hmmm… you know. I'm dead meat if Xero reads this. He will tease me about it. _

_Well, I don't care, really. I have to go on with life and make more fanfictions since next month it's classes again and I won't holding this laptop(whimpers) and I can't write new chapters! (Cries loudly)_

_Don't you worry! I'll e bringing this laptop at school so I have time to insert some quality time with my work! Yehey!_

_Of course, since I have watched Full house two days ago (and the face of my ex-crush keeps appearing in my dreams), Geu Deh Ji Geum is rocking my IPod right now. If you watched it, you can't ignore it! It's really romantic._

_I'm kinda imagining Ichigo and Rukia if they were Lee Young Jae and Jan Hi-Eun. That's really romantic! So, Full House will be out after this one and as a special treat, I give you Black Sun and White Moon. It's a collection of one-shots from K+ to M, I think. I'll upload it, maybe one of these days. I'm not finished of it yet._

_So, I present you chapter sixteen! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_Iamdeathberry_

XxxX

_All I have to do is return to where I once stood  
Its how it's supposed to be, but why does my heart ache so?  
You're finally going back to your true love  
I should send you off with a smile._

_Excerpt from Geu Deh Ji Geum_

XxxX

Chapter Sixteen

Interrupted Advances

Rukia breathed in and out as she sat at her bedside table, trying to occupy her mind on what had conspired between her and Ichigo earlier. She flipped the pages of her drawing book and, as if like flash of thunder, image of her and Ichigo kissing crossed her mind.

Her violet eyes suddenly widened and she banged her head on the table. Noticing the pain, she lifted her head and clutched the offended part. She was so stupid.

She's only eighteen yet she let a guy take advantage of her. If her brother knows about this, she'll be shark bait!

She sighed and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. Anyways, if Byakuya knew about this, he'll let it go. She and Ichigo was an item, right? Byakuya isn't dumb so things like that will be… normal for him.

Normal?! That things isn't normal! Let it be clear that she and Ichigo is not an item.

Second, those things only happen when two people are _real _couples and are deeply in love with each other!

She looked at the other side. Well, she and Ichigo are trying to figure out what was really happening between the both of them right? They're trying to figure out the _true_ feelings they have for each other. So, what's wrong about that?

She sighed deeply this time and to her annoyance, she messed up her hair big time, stood up and threw herself on the bed. As she closed her eyes, images of Ichigo and her once again entered her mind.

His luscious lips kissing hers down to her neck, his rough yet gentle hand sliding up her skirt…

"Ahhh!" she quietly screamed, a pillow on her face makes it slightly audible.

She can't think about it! She has to erase that from her mind! She has to! She has to!

Since that there's a pillow on her face she didn't noticed that someone entered her room. She just felt a pressure at the side of her bed as sign of someone is sitting down. Rukia slowly slides the pillow down from the pillow and looks at the person who was there.

Byakuya will knock before he enters and so are the maids. The only one whose face is too thick enough to enter her room without knocking was…

"Ichigo!" she screamed as she sat up and slammed her pillow at him. "Get out of here!"

Ichigo easily evaded Rukia's offending pillow.

"You don't expect me to go home right now!" he said. "It's still raining!"

Well, he's right. He can get sick if go home right now.

Who cares?!

"Well I don't care!" she said. "If you get sick, I don't care! If you died, I also don't care!"

She kept on hitting him with the pillow and he had enough. Swiftly, he took both of her wrists, puts them on her sides and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!"

He laughed. "I don't believe you, Kuchiki." Ichigo whispered near her ear. "Won't you miss me?"

"Dream on, bakamono." She retorted, trying not to pull his face towards hers and kiss him for all she cared. When he leads, she just can't get enough of him.

Ichigo smiled. He moves his lips from her ear and softly glides his lips to the side of her neck. Rukia couldn't help to shiver at his actions. He kissed it tenderly and Rukia closed her eyes.

"You won't miss that?" he asked.

"No." she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Ichigo moved and placed his head on the other side of her neck and this time, without holding back, he showered her with kissed there.

"And this?" he asked sexily.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

Then, his suddenly slithered at her nape, grasped her hair there and pulled her head backwards. He turned his head to her throat and kissed that spot this time. Her hands went up and encircled themselves at his shoulders.

"Also this, Kuchiki?" he whispered as he stopped.

"N-no." she stuttered.

"Then why aren't stopping me, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you don't like what I'm doing to you?"

Rukia swallowed. She opened her closed eyes and looked at him; her eyes were clouded with desire.

"You… bastard." She managed to say.

Ichigo looked at her unbelievably. On Rukia's mind, his playboy genes are definitely on the move.

"What?"

In irritation, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips were almost touching.

"What do you want, Kuchiki?" he asked and his lips moving against hers as he said that.

Rukia breathed hotly. "You are such a an idiot." She said in anger.

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion. He liked it this way. Her lips were teasing his. Every time they speak, their mouth moves against each other.

"Next time," Rukia started. "Finish what you started."

Ichigo was taken aback from her answer. Rukia rolled her eyes in aggravation and pulled his lips towards hers, kissing him roughly.

He didn't have any time to think as Rukia plunged his tongue in his mouth. As soon as she felt her tongue, he kissed back with more force than she did. Then, suddenly, he lets go, leaving her breathless.

"Wait." He said. "I think I need… to control myself…"

"Hell yeah." She panted. "You were the one who was aggressive earlier and when it's my turn, you back out."

Her statement sounded of pure irritation. Rukia huffed and crawled away from Ichigo.

"I wasn't." he replies. "You were the one who can't resist on jumping on me earlier."

"Really, Kurosaki?" she said coolly. "At least I'm not the one who wants to take advantage of a girl earlier."

"Well, you attacked me first!" he accused.

"Yeah that's right and later one you were the one who attacked."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but he can't think of a thing to respond.

"See? Guilty as expected." She laughed.

Ichigo just nodded. "I don't mind being guilty but you liked it… no, I mean, you _loved_ it." he said.

She glared at him angrily. "Me? Kuchiki Rukia loved your advances? Oh please, Kurosaki. I'd rather kiss a dog."

"Well, then, go ahead." He dared her.

XxxX

Classes again had started Karakura Civic High school. As usual students were excited to see their classmates' faces again.

"Ne, Rukia?" Hinamori started. "How was your prom?"

"It was… nice." She mused and half irritated as Ichigo seeped through her mind.

"How nice?" Hinamori asked curiously. "I heard you and Kurosaki lied low, talking at each other at the balcony of the banquet hall."

Rukia just smiled.

Then, on what happened at prom came to her head. Aside from him always _attacking_ her, she did remind of their conversation. To be considered, it was a silent confession. This time, she already knew that both of them are little by little falling in love with each other.

It was turning to a great mess. First it was just a deal, then he dared her to fall in love in three months yet they still have two months to go. Ichigo told her that they have to sort this out before it gets out of control.

_Some control_, she silently huffed. The nerve of him to kiss her like that! Deep inside, she knew that it was he fault. She was the one who incite those things. Well, half of it was his fault too. If he wasn't so good at handling temptation, he wouldn't have fallen to the deep pit of seduction.

That certainly proves she's good at putting him in deep shit.

Rukia smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling, Rukia?" Hinamori asked. "Did something unexpected happen?"

Rukia looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Rukia." She breathed. "With that look and unbelievable smile of yours, _something_ did happen."

"What do you think is that?" she encouraged for her to go on.

"You're not a virgin anymore." She said plainly.

"WHAT?!" she said in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING THAT?!"

"Well, I kinda noticed your appearance the moment you entered the school. You looked flushed." She admitted.

Well, that was Ichigo's fault, really. Before they entered the school, he pulled her to him and kissed her in the lips fully. She didn't have the time to react since his lips are sort of forcing her to kiss back, which she foolishly complied. Then what shocked her most is that he said 'I love you' to her.

"Come on, Rukia!" Hinamori pleaded. "I know that there's something you can share to me."

"What?"

"Aside from kissing, I know he's good at it." she added. "Did you guys make-out?"

Rukia smiled. "Yeah."

"How many times?"

"I don't know." Rukia answered awkwardly.

"This must be really weird for you huh?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Hinamori laughed. "We've been here in the cafeteria for almost ten minutes. Where are they?" she asked, referring to their friends. "I'm hungry."

"They're not your servant, Momo." She mused.

She was so occupied that she didn't noticed the son of the devil sat beside her.

"Hey, midget."

"What the hell do you want, bakamono?" she asked irritably.

"I can't leave you alone, can I?" he said.

She looked at him and there he goes again, dazzling her with those amber depths of his.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

Ichigo smiled and leaned close to her ear. "You." He whispered.

She slightly giggled as his breath tickled her ear. "Shut it." she said jokingly.

Ichigo looked around if someone's looking at them and luckily Hinamori left to give them some privacy. He was amused that Rukia sat at the corner table of the hall so they won't be easily noticed by students.

"What if I don't?" he challenged her again, kissing her neck.

Rukia held her hand and gently pushed his face away from hers. "Stop it."

His lips ventured lower. "No."

This time Rukia leaned away from him. "Don't you have any decency?"

"Not around you." He admitted.

Rukia smiled at his antics and Ichigo leans in for a kiss, she stopped him. "For goodness sake, Ichigo, It's too crowded here."

"So, you want a more private place huh?" he asked slyly.

With that, he got up and pulled Rukia out of the room. As they walk along the hallway, Rukia continued to complain.

"Let go!" she demanded but Ichigo just ignored her. Then they arrived at the same room where Ichigo and she made a deal about falling in love in three months. He opened the door and pulled her inside, he didn't even open the light. Rukia suddenly turned slightly nervous.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"Now what?" he parroted.

She looked at his and it practically shows her that he was about to do something that they did yesterday.

"Whatever you're planning, st-"

She didn't manage to stop him as lips touched hers. He kissed her, more like to take her breath away. When Ichigo lets go of her lips in a moment to lift her up, forced her legs to encircle his torso and pushed her against the wall.

Rukia breathed. "You can't just resist, can you?" she humored.

Ichigo just smiled and pushed his lips against hers again and Rukia moaned at the intensity. She couldn't ignore it any longer. She needed this. She needed more from this.

Without further ado, Ichigo's tongue coaxed her mouth to enter his. Rukia opened it willingly and fought with his in dominance.

"Ichigo…" she moaned as his lips assaulted her neck. He bites it and soothed the stings with his tongue. She arched her neck, giving him more access to Ichigo's pleasure.

She felt his lips going lower and lower and this time, she didn't stop him from venturing. His hand unbuttoned her shirt and opened it, kissing her chest. Then, he cupped her breast and massaged gently. Rukia bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming when suddenly he stopped.

She looked down and saw Ichigo, his head leaning against her chest and breathing heavily. She, too, tried to control her breathing.

"Why?" she managed.

Ichigo looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Here you go again." She smiled. "Putting yourself in a guilt trip."

"Sorry." He repeated.

"Don't." she insisted, her eyes staring at him seriously.

"I shouldn't have-"he stopped when Rukia puts a finger between his lips.

"I said don't, right?" she whispered then removed her finger and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's just put it this way. We're easily aroused creatures."

Ichigo looked at her in an unbelievable look.

"Am I not right?" she asked.

Ichigo just nodded. "Truth is, with that body of yours, I can't control myself." He admitted.

"Well, who wouldn't resist you, either?" she admitted, blushing slightly. "I swear to God, he can kill me if I'm lying."

They both laughed when suddenly Rukia asked Ichigo. "Um Ichigo?"

"Yes, dear Rukia?" he asked sweetly.

"Can you put me down?" she asked nicely. Ichigo complied.

Then, Rukia buttoned up her blouse and said to Ichigo jokingly. "I was half expecting you will rip out a few buttons."

"So, you want me to be a little aggressive?" he asked seductively, pulling her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"I don't mind, really." she said.

"Oh. Don't worry." He assured her. "Next time, I will."

_End of Chapter Sixteen_

XxxX

_Okay, so you're practically hanged by now for leaving out your most desired parts. _

_DO YOU WANT LEMONY PARTS HERE? ANSWER YES OR NO._

_Just leave your answer at your review okay?_

_So ja na!_


	17. Uninhibited Desires

Title: The Ones Who Cried Love

Summary: A rich playboy. A wealthy artist. Two different people who have everything and can have everything. One thing that they don't have: Love.

Genre: T

Rating: General/ Romance

Disclaimers: Kubo-sama! I love you! Marry me!

XxX

_Author's Bulletin:_

_I quit! I will not go for any IchiRuki one-shot collection so I'll just do it separately. Right now, I'm working on a one-shot titled Tanabata: An IchiRuki Love._

_Many of you guys must have read it especially for the members of IchiRuki FC. It's a mainstay discussion over there. I'm confused at first because I don't know the whole thing they're talking about. So, I decided to research about it and it was so fascinating. There are three versions of it so I'll definitely go for the Chinese version. The Japanese didn't satisfy me and so does the Korean one. Watch out for it. I'm cleaning it out right now._

_I'm a big Harry Potter fan so as I type this latest chappie I'm currently listening to its soundtrack. I have a thing for background songs and instrumental ones. Don't ask me why. It makes me comfortable on what I'm currently doing and what I'm currently feeling._

_And right now, I feel nervous because this is my first time – let it be clear – FIRST time to write a LEMON! So please don't kill me and be easy on me!_

_My friends know that I write stories for but they didn't know the contents of the things I write. I they found out about it, well, it will be awkward. Really. _

_Also, I'll try to give you the greatest parts of this fanfiction because classes id coming again and as I said before I'm going to college so I don't know if I can update as fast as I could. So, sorry in advance and stupid school, studies, assignment, college and everything that concerns schooling!_

_Oh, yes, I want to say hi to Lost Angel III. Some of you guys don't understand this but if you want, go read it._

Good luck sa'yo pre! Ako rin pinipilit ko na ngang tapusin to kaso baka pumangit yung story!

_As for other Filipino readers_, _here's for you:_

Salamat sa inyo at sa mga reviews niyo! Kung hindi dahil dun, hindi siguro tatagal 'tong fanfic na 'to! TY!

_Okay that's it! So enjoy this totally DESIRED chapter and don't forget to review!_

XxxX

Chapter Seventeen

Uninhibited Desires

XxxX

_Give a man a free hand and he'll try to put it all over you._

_Mae West 1892-1980_

XxxX

Weekend can astonishingly fast once again for Rukia. It was already Friday and she couldn't wait to get to sleep all day and of course, her favorite pastime, to eat and eat and eat.

"You're not dreaming again of spending your weekend on the bed sleeping all day long right?" Ichigo asked as they were at their biology class and he sounded like he read her mind.

Rukia rolled her eyes in irritation and glanced at him. She couldn't help herself to gape at him since he looks so sexy and almost edible if she were a little close to him. She shook her head in disbelief about thinking about Ichigo in that sort of way.

"I don't remember that this is your permanent seat Kurosaki." She retorted.

"You liked it this way, ne, Kuchiki?" he smirked and leaning again to her neck, brushing his nose on her soft skin. Rukia tried so hard not to giggle because he was so extremely flirty ever since this morning.

To his bad luck, their teacher noticed Ichigo's actions towards Rukia.

"Kurosaki!" he called. "If you keep on harassing Kuchiki, I might as well kick you out of this class!"

Ichigo just nodded and continued to write the lecture. The teacher was a little displeased by his reaction.

"You shouldn't have done that." Rukia whispered, looking at their teacher as if listening. "Look at his expression. He's not pleased."

"So what?" Ichigo whispered back. "He's just jealous over me because he never had a cute girlfriend like you."

The petite girl blushed at his remark and laughed at his comment about their lecturer. Her actions were also go noticed by him, too.

"Kuchiki." He said and Rukia looked up. "What's so funny?"

Rukia's mouth opened to answer back rudely and blame Ichigo that it was his fault, she just settled in bowing her head down and muttered, "Nothing, sir. I'm sorry."

The man continues his lecture and without him looking Rukia stepped on Ichigo's foot. He gave silent yelp to avoid further trouble and looked at Rukia angrily.

"What did I do?" he mouthed.

"It's your fault, bakamono." She mouthed back, glaring at him angrily too.

Ichigo flashed her breathtaking smile that made Rukia's heart race.

"I'll get you for this." He whispered to her.

Rukia smirked. "As if you can, Kurosaki."

They both ignored each other during class to avoid any more problems. Ichigo was having a hard time to control himself or else, he will be pulling her out of the room right, take he somewhere secluded and that included his car and have his way with her.

Her clothes didn't do any good either. She had this shirt covered by a light jacket and a skirt that Ichigo was sure she can totally flash half, no, the whole Karakura town.

He also couldn't ignore her appearance today. Her eyes were so clear that she was so excited about something. It felt like it was so alive at the moment. She has a tinge of pink in her cheeks and her lips… well, they never looked so inviting as ever.

He fought the urge again to jump on her right now. This will be definitely seen by their teacher and his classmates and truth is he doesn't give a damn.

Without in full thought, Rukia's tongue escaped from the self-possession of her lips and Ichigo felt like his breath has been sucked out of him. She rewetted her lips as she answered their subject activity.

He definitely couldn't forget on how she kissed him using those scrumptious lips of hers. He got a slight tingling sensation in his body when he thought of that.

Rukia mentally smirked. She knew that Ichigo's staring at her and looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She had glimpse of him earlier and his eyes held a hunger look in them.

Ichigo's eyes furrowed when Rukia passed him a piece of paper. He opened it to see what was written.

_Don't stare too much you might pop those eyes out._

He replied and passed it to Rukia again. She opened it for his reply and it says:

_You're tempting me too much._

Rukia looked at him and he was smiling at her. She passed the paper to him again.

_To tell you the truth, I'm also tempted by you looking at me like that._

Ichigo smirked at her reply.

_Don't wear that skirt again. _He replied.

_Why not?_

They continued to pass the paper cautiously so the teacher wouldn't notice them.

_Because I said so._

_Well, sorry. It's not my fault you got so turned on by me wearing this skirt._

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Cocky little midget. Well, she was right about that, really.

_I am not._

_Really, Kurosaki?_

_Yes, Kuchiki._

Rukia laughed silently.

_What's so funny?_

_None of your business…_

_I'll get you later, midget._

_Like I said, as if you can, bakamono…_

XxxX

Later that afternoon, Rukia couldn't help squealing and plopped herself on the bed. It's only 8:30 in the evening and she was already wearing her chappy nightgown. She planted her head on the pillow and screamed in happiness.

"What's the occasion?" Ichigo asked, staring at her somewhat sexy form on the bed. Of course, seeing his girlfriend wearing an adorable nightgown and lying on the bed, he's ready to pop his eyes out.

"Damn it, Rukia." He exclaimed. "I told you to get rid of that freakin' short skirt and now you're clad in a nightgown and I'm sure this time you might flash the whole Japan."

She glared at him because he wasn't making any sense. "Stop your whining." She said. "I didn't ask you to see me like this. You didn't have the permission to enter this room either." She added.

Ichigo sighed and decided not to irritate the little girl furthermore. Knowing Rukia, he might end up in a bloody nose. He gestured at her to move so he can have space for him to sit down. Rukia stuck her 

tongue at him and kicked him playfully. Accidentally, he caught a glimpse of her enticing thighs and Rukia smacked him for being a pervert because she saw his hungry gaze at her.

"It's not my fault." he reasoned out. "You were the one who lifted those legs of yours."

"Well, I didn't ask you to peek or look at it right?" she asked sarcastically, sitting up so she can beat him with her verbal lashing thing. "You're such a perv." She added again.

Ichigo stared at her and looked down to the level of her chest. Rukia noticed this once again and tapped his forehead.

"Hey. A little control, please." She said skittishly.

Ichigo blushed. He had never done that before. Seeing women naked and nearly naked make him uncomfortable but seeing Rukia wearing a thing like this made him speechless.

Rukia smiled at him and pinched both the sides of his cheeks. "Kawaii! Strawberry is turning strawberry!"

Ichigo yelped out loud and recovered quickly by being dazed under her smile.

"Change your clothes." He demanded.

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to be clear and letting go of his cheeks.

"I said, change that very indecent outfit of yours." He repeated.

Rukia looked at herself and her clothes. "There's nothing wrong with this." She pointed out.

"Oh yes there is." Ichigo disagreed. "One gush of wind and you'll be naked."

Before answering him, an idea crossed her mind. She'll tease him a little bit. Just a little bit for her to have some fun.

"Oh?" she asked innocently. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Ichigo stared at her and her eyes showed an expression that she wants to play.

"Oh, please, Kuchiki." He sighed in deep boredom. "Those charms of yours won't work on me. You're not even half, no, quarter of the attraction of the other playboy cover girls."

She smirked. She'll get him for that remark. Thinking of another thing to work him up, she shifted her legs behind her, lodges her palms on the mattress and crawled slowly to him like a stealthy cat. Ichigo turned his head towards her and is breath hitched seeing Rukia in a very compromising position. Rukia's mind mentally smirked. She got him or she thinks.

She leaned forward like she was about to kiss him but halted in a minute. She sighed dramatically.

"You're mean." She whispered near her ear. "Too bad if you did not let go of the nasty remark, I would have continued further."

"On what, Kuchiki?" he asked curiously and gulped as he sees her definitely not modest cleavage in front of him.

Rukia laughed like he missed something. "You are so innocent, Ichi-kun." She declared very seductively. "The dozens of times you attacked me and _nearly_ do something _unexpected_ to me, I still can't believe you can't handle a situation like this."

Ichigo bit his lip. She knew what she was getting at. Truth is, a few more convincing words from her mouth, he'll push on her on her soft mattress and take her depending on how she like it. Her nightgown is freaking him out in a good way, the way it clings to her curvy body does a very distracting occurrence in his lower regions (no need to deny that) and her lips, her lips that he considered that he can kiss those 'til he die were secretly inviting him to taste it himself.

She moved closer to him more slowly making her movements too much for Ichigo to handle. She roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled his head along his lips dangerously close to her lips. She smirked. Rukia was about to kiss him when suddenly….

"Are you on drugs?" he asked out of nowhere, trying to control his breathing and erratic beat of his heart.

Rukia rolled her eyes in irritation. "You really know how to mess up a moment."

She desperately lets go of his top and sat beside him. She suddenly looked angrily at him and grabbed the bottom of his collar using both of her hands.

"Don't you get it, Kurosaki?!" she suddenly blurted out.

"W-what?" he answered.

Rukia growled in anger and pushed him down on her soft bed, still clutching his shirt.

"Are you dumb?!" she said angrily. "Don't you get what I'm going to do to you?!"

Truth is she couldn't control it anymore. The way his presence affect her greatly, the way he looks at her like she is the only thing he sees, the _way _he _kisses_ her that made her sure that she will get an heart attack when the time comes. She couldn't take it all anymore. More to that, she can't resist and control her emotions that she held for him.

_Desire…_

Ichigo finally smirked on what she meant. This was what he was dreaming a long time ago. The girl who completely ignored her, the one who he deals with to be his girlfriend… She wanted him. He can definitely see it in her eyes.

"What?" Rukia asked helplessly. "You're just going to smirk like that and daze me again?!"

"The truth finally comes out of your mouth." He said suddenly causing Rukia to blush.

"Do you want a round of applause?" she said sarcastically.

"No." he answered simply. "I just needed a more proof or evidence that you really want me. I mean, seeing you like this, let's put it this way. I needed a proof or evidence that you _desire_ me." he added.

Rukia turned angry then within a few minutes, she smirked. "You're really enjoying this, huh?"

"Quite possibly." He said, smirking back. "I want to really here the reason so I can have the automatic permission to touch you know. Think about it. This may be a good chance to do what you want. Your dear brother isn't here."

"So?" she asked. "If he sees me being fucked up by my boyfriend, I have to be ready for your funeral."

Ichigo laughed. "But we're both sure when he's coming home."

"Good answer." She complimented.

Rukia lets go of her grasp at his top, lied comfortably above him and encircled her arms around his back.

"So, what do you want to know?" she whispered to the demanding orange headed man.

"Tell me everything." He groaned out, feeling a little constricted on his pants while feeling Rukia's contours on his own.

Rukia laughed softly. She lightly kissed his collarbone. "The way you walk and stride really makes me… off." She started and emitted the last word from her mouth in a sigh when he grounded his lower part against hers. "Especially when I walk behind you. Your butt looks sexier than any model I have seen."

Ichigo laughed softly and kissed the side of her face. She giggled at the sensation.

"One flick of you gaze and I'm sure I'm ready to die right in front of you." She continued as she licked his throat. "The way you kiss me and as if trying to suck my soul out of my body makes wanna lie down and demand that you bury yourself to me."

Ichigo snorted and loving the sensations she made as she kisses her way to his lips. Her lips swept past his collar, throat, chin and the sides of his lips.

Rukia smiled as she reached his lips and so does Ichigo. Her lips teased his as it was hovering above his and was touching as she spoke. "I can't think of anything anymore. You made speechless with your distracting sexy aura."

"Are you sure that's all?" Ichigo asked seductively.

Rukia nodded. "If you give me what I want I might add a few more things."

Ichigo smirked once again. "If you insist, Kuchiki Rukia."

Without further ado, he grabbed the hands that held his shirt and flashed Rukia a dashing smile. Too preoccupied by his smile, Rukia didn't notice that he changed their position in a matter of seconds.

Now, she was underneath him and Ichigo was on the top, dominant on their current position. Rukia glowered at him and he finds it really cute.

She retorted. "You are such cheater." She muttered, her face still held her angry yet playful expression. Before she can add anything else in her rants he immediately acted and kissed her hard on her mouth.

He quickly delved his tongue to her mouth so she can't say anything anymore. Rukia moaned beneath him. Due to her excitement, she bucked her hips against his. Ichigo suddenly lets go of her lips to groan out and Rukia whimpered as she felt the bump in front of his pants. She smirked between her flushed face.

"Ichi-kun is so hot and bothered." She teasingly mused, smiling at him.

Ichigo growled at her remarks. So he decided to play along.

"Please Kuchiki." He pleaded with mock hurt. "Don't you dare tease me this time." He said that while smothering her neck with kisses and his hand crept downward to hold her exposed thighs to wrap around his waist. She complied.

Ichigo kisses his way down to her throat and Rukia held her head back in pleasure and of course, to give him more access to her smooth skin. Ichigo couldn't believe she was volunteered on doing this. In return, Rukia held her hands up and rested it on his soft hair. She gently ruffles it in her hands.

Ignoring her actions, Ichigo was so preoccupied in his ministrations to her. She can feel his lips going down and down 'til he was at her modest cleavage of her night gown.

He suddenly looked up. "How am I supposed to take this off?" he asked.

"Find a way, sweetie." She cooed and Ichigo had this tingling feeling when she affectionately called him that. "You want something find a way to get it."

Ichigo returned to his previous position which was near her mouth and kissed so hard that she was breathless after it.

"Naughty little midget." He muttered as his lips caressed her baby soft cheeks. Rukia sighed in contentment as she felt his lips and breathe on her skin.

"Ichigo…." she moaned. Then using her strength, she pushed him off of her and went to his top as fast as she could. She crazily half torn his shirt and threw it on the floor. Ichigo laughed at her aggressiveness.

"Are you really this… _wild _when you couldn't control yourself?" he panted and so happy to see her being on top of him. He reached up and with his unbelievable strength; he ripped off the top half of her 

nightgown. Rukia lightly moaned as Ichigo cupped her mounds and she threw her head back in pleasure. Ichigo smirked.

"You like that, Rukia?" he taunted. Rukia couldn't answer due to her dazed state. She bit her lip to avoid any more noise.

"What are you doing, Kuchiki?" he asked playfully. "You were so aggressive earlier and why are you turning so mushy right now?"

He squeezed her breast a little harder and when she opened her eyes, they were clouded obviously with unheeded desire.

"Ichi…go.." she managed of saying it or to be honest, moaning it.

Ichigo smiled at her reactions on what he was doing to her.

"You… aah!" she shouted as he pinched her nipple. "… Ripped my favorite… oh god… nightgown…"

He immediately flipped her onto her back Rukia circled her arms around his frame and pulled her closer to him. She managed to remove the rest of her dress and while she's at it, Ichigo, on the other side, fumbled on his belt. Seriously, with this happening right now, the bulge on his pants is trying to wreck havoc.

Ichigo turned his attention back at Rukia who was now only in her underwear. He deliciously appreciated every part of her that his eyes see; even it was only the moonlight that was covering their bodies. Rukia rolled her eyes as she saw Ichigo.

"Look, you can always back down on this." She said. "You were always clouded by guilt if we ventured further."

The look in her eyes, the tone in her voice… It was obvious she didn't want this to stop. He didn't answer to her last statement and just dipped his head down to the same level of her breasts. Without any warning and Rukia didn't see it coming, he puckered his lips around her left breast nipple. She grasped the back of head and arched her back, as if offering herself more to him.

He shifted to the other side and does the same thing to her right nipple. His lips covered her blushing nub and Rukia couldn't control herself any longer and screamed in urgency to Ichigo to give her more.

Ichigo grinned at her cry of pleasure and demand. "Wait a second, baby. I'm not done." He said impatiently.

Rukia slightly cursed and was rapidly changed into a moan as she scraped his teeth over it. In return, Rukia coped to slither her hands to the zipper and button of his pants and in succession, she removed it in ease.

Ichigo's eyes furrowed in amazement on how in the hell she managed to pull it off. He shrugged out of his pants and now was down to his boxers. Rukia find it very seductive seeing him for the first time in his 

underwear as Ichigo leaned on all fours on top of her. She blushed at the sight as his shaft stood proudly. She laughed. Ichigo knew why and blushed too.

"Shut it." he said in gritted teeth, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on now, Ichi-kun." She cooed sweetly at him while arching her back and brushing her breasts against his chest and in instantaneously pulled him down to hers. Leaning on his ear, she licked the said part and Ichigo moaned out loud because of the contact, and whispered, "I want you to take it off." She demanded.

"The what… Rukia?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know what." She answered huskily, gesturing downward on her body.

"You could have just spit it out." He suggested as he hooked his finger one her underwear and pulled it down off her legs.

"How do you like it, Rukia-chan?" he asked sweetly. Rukia smiled.

"Any way you like, Kurosaki-kun." She answered. "Just do it, Ichigo. Don't you dare hold back."

He complied and getting on what she wanted and he was sure to give it to her, he ran a finger between her puffy lips. She was wet as he felt her juices sliding out in his hand. Without holding back, as Rukia demanded, he inserted a finger inside her and she screamed uncontrollably.

"Ichigo… Ichi…" she chanted his name over and over again. Two fingers and she was about to lose her mind. She needed him inside her.

Now.

"Ichigo?" she gasped as he continued to touch her most sensitive part of her body.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked.

"Take me…" she said. "Take me now…"

"Why?" he teased.

"Or else… I'll force myself in you." She replied back.

"As you wish." He said as he took off his boxers.

He positioned himself on top of her while Rukia wrapped her arms around him for support on what was coming.

"Are you ready, Rukia?" he asked, smiling.

"No, are you?" she challenged as she bit her lip sexily.

Then, he slid inside of her and Ichigo find it difficult because…

"Kuchiki…" he stuttered as he pushed into her. "So _tight_…"

Rukia snorted then whimpered as he pulled out and shouted to the heavens as he entered her again with unimaginable force.

"Ichigo!" she shouted.

"Rukia…" he moaned back.

As the minutes go by, Rukia begin to thrust back at him to take her to endless pleasure. The feeling of his shaft coming in and out of her, it was beginning to be too much for her. Oh my god, she thought, this was too much. Too much that she wanted more…

To her surprise, she felt herself contracting and she clamped down on his shaft and the breathless Ichigo suddenly groaned at her actions and she came with a scream. Afterwards, Ichigo followed her in the depths of deep pleasure along with her.

As their breathing returned to its normal pace, Ichigo laughed softly and brushed the hair that was between her face. She was smiling back at him and caressed his cheek sweetly. She had never felt so complete. He had never felt as happy as he did that.

As contentment and exhaustion invaded their bodies, they fell asleep, side by side.

XxxX

Rukia opened her eyes as she felt her phone ringing off the hook at her bedside table. She was greeted by an asleep and… naked Ichigo?

Her eyes suddenly widened and bolted upright on the bed. She felt the chilly air of the morning in her body as she too was naked.

Then suddenly all of the things happened last night came banging in her head.

She and Ichigo were… well… they… um…

She shook her head to put together her messed up thoughts and turned her attention on the phone. She grabbed it form the table and flipped it open to answer it.

"Rukia?" Byakuya's voice said through the phone.

Oh god.

"Hai, Nii-sama?" she answered.

"I called because I'll be staying here ay Okinawa for a few more weeks." He informed her.

"Okay." Rukia understood.

"So, take care of the house." He said sternly. "I don't want it messed up okay?"

"Sure, Nii-sama."

"How are you and Kurosaki?"

Blush crept in her cheeks as the things happened last night flooded her brain.

Well, we had sex last night and he is sleeping here and naked like me. She can say that but that will happen if she wanted to die.

"Well, we're okay." She said. _Smooth, Rukia_. "He visits me every day."

Two points for Kuchiki Rukia!

"Well, I'll be hanging now." He said. "I'll see you."

"Good bye, Nii-sama. Have a nice day." She said and hung up.

Rukia sighed in relief and thinking on how will she face Ichigo after being so demanding last night.

Suddenly, she felt arms enveloping her form and his lips touched her ear. She gulped and resisted a moan.

"That was smooth, Kuchiki." He said as he showered her neck with kisses. "Nice one."

She was tempted to moan as she felt his hard rock chest at her back and his husky voice sending shivers at her spine.

"Ichigo." she said as she leaned her head in his shoulder.

"Yes, Kuchiki?" he said as he kisses her shoulders blades. "Before you say something, you were so… unexplainably aggressive and demanding last night."

Rukia blushed at his statement but since this already happened between them, she might as well get over it.

"Don't act as if you didn't loved that." She said sarcastically.

"Touché, baby." He whispered against her skin and pulled her down on the bed again. He puts his body above hers.

"Get used to it." she said.

"Well, if you want me to," he started as he teasingly brushed his lips against hers, urging her to open up for him which she complied easily, and kissed her breathlessly. After that, he continued, "We might as well do it again."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You just can't wait for tonight, huh?"

"We're doing this tonight again?" he asked unbelievably. "We can do it again right now."

He ran a finger between the valley of her breasts. She sighed and he smiled.

"Go ahead."

XxxX

_Well, support DAVID COOK for AMERICAN IDOL._

_SAY IT ALL IN THE REVIEWS ON WHAT'S YOUR REACTION ON THIS ONE_

_That's all._

_Ja na!_

_P.S. That was hot. If you guys are craving for more, wait for the next chapter!_


	18. Things Heat Up

_**Phew. That was so fucking hot! Shit. fans herself using her hand. I swear I'm so sinfully tainted. Seriously.**_

_**So did you like it? or not?**_

_**It's okay. I'm kinda inexperienced to things like that so please bear with me. To be honest my hand was shivering not only from the cold but also on the nervousness the chapter 17 brought to me. phew.**_

_**Anyways, I found really good IchiRuki pics in Photobucket that made me jump for joy and kiss my bedroom floor. Check out my friendster profile for a sample of it.**_

_**And yes, DAVID COOK or DAVID ARCHULETA?**_

_**I'll go for David Cook, of course. He's one hot guy that if I ever return in high school, I'll bring him to my prom and beg for a kiss. (wow… so much for a dream). Well, my mom worships him. I even bet against our housekeeper. If I win she'll give me money. She loves David A.**_

_**DAVID COOK! DAVID! DAVID! DAVID COOK!**_

_**I almost forgot with my clumsy mind.**_

_**I found this, ACCIDENTALLY, naughty IchiRuki doujins in the net. And of course, I was so tempted to see it and when I saw it… oh my god! Why can't Ichigo deal with Rukia on the bed instead on their classroom table? Furthermore, it was freakin' awesome!**_

_**I also have decent ones too, you know! So I'm not a complete pervert!**_

_**So, if you, my pervert friends wish to see it, give me your e-mail and in an instant it will be yours.**_

_**Warning: it deals with very mature stuff so think about it. But if you can't resist it, go ahead and give me your e-mails!**_

_**I'm such a bad guy! Bwahahahahah!!**_

_**Here's chapter eighteen.**_

_**Read, enjoy and review!**_

_**Truly yours and David Cook's future wife,**_

_**Iamdeathberry**_

XxxX

Chapter Eighteen

Things Heat Up

XxxX

_Is this her fault or mine?  
The tempter or the tempted,  
Who sins the most?_

_William Shakespeare 1564-1616_

XxxX

Rukia panted for breath as Ichigo soon pulled out of her and rested beside her bed. She bit her lip as the feeling of completeness faded and she was happy to ask him to do it all again.

Ever since that it already happened between them, Rukia couldn't ignore that she wanted more. More and more until she was sure she will die if Ichigo couldn't give even one sensual kiss.

Ichigo kissed her for the last time and got up from the bed. He puts on his boxer shorts and pants. Subconsciously, he ran a hand through his messy orange hair. Rukia found this very sexy of him.

In an instant, she sat up and crept up behind Ichigo. Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist, rested her chin on his shoulder and gave it a kiss. Ichigo smirked and in return, he turned his head to her direction and gave her kiss on the cheek.

Still not satisfied with his actions, she showers him with kisses on his neck and playfully, he patted her head to stop. If she continues doing that who knows, she might be getting what she wanted.

Rukia acted like a little child complete with a cute pout. Instead, she began rubbing her bare chest up and down on his bare back, eliciting a sharp groan from Ichigo. Feeling Rukia rubbing herself against him, makes him turned on all over.

"Damn it… Rukia…" he groaned.

She suddenly stopped and turned her head at Ichigo, looking at him with innocent expression. "What did I do?" she asked teasingly then resumed her ministrations on his back.

"Stop it…" he managed to say in his ragged breaths. He knew what she wanted and for goodness sake, let him rest for a couple of minutes and later, he can pay her back.

Rukia pouted once again and stopped. She lied down again on the bed and turned her body away from by lying on her side. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed when he felt no more warmth on his back and looked at Rukia, seeing her on the bed and maybe pretending to be asleep. He didn't want for her stop but she did taking it too seriously.

Ichigo smirked devilishly and crawled on her bed using his jeans-clad legs. He lied on it with his chest down and his head hovering against her head closely.

He slowly breathed against the side of her neck and Rukia stifled a giggle. Then, he kisses it to turn her attention to him because he knew she wasn't sleeping. She was a terrible actress.

All of a sudden, he moved his body to lie behind her and inserted his form under the covers again. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head to inhale her heavenly scent. Rukia humorously nudged his stomach, pretending to keep a distance from her.

Ichigo smiled at her and pulled her close to him, her backside against his front.

"I couldn't believe your still…" he started. "… Irritatingly stupid…"

Rukia snorted. "Irritatingly stupid, huh?" she repeated. "Let's see if you can still call me that if I tell my brother on what happened between us."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't think you can do such a thing, Kuchiki." He replied, lightly kissed her neck.

She gently smacked him using her free hand on his cheek. "That was only a little kiss…" she complained.

He laughed. With his strength, he turned her body towards his, so she was face to face with him now, and pulled her more closely to him. Without further warning, he pulled her head towards his and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Rukia automatically opened her mouth in pure reflex so his tongue can get in and explore her delectable orifice. His tongue sinfully invites hers to fight for dominance, which she submitted in easily.

After a few minutes of tongue lashing, they parted and breathed in lack of air. Ichigo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Rukia beautifully caressed his cheek. She smiled brightly at him and Ichigo couldn't help but be dazzled in her.

"You always told me that I dazzle you," he informed. "Now, I couldn't help myself being dazzled by you."

Rukia blushed even on the aftermath on what had just conspired between the two of them since yesterday.

"Think of it as a sweet revenge." She suggested. "You always make me speechless when you do that dazzling thing."

Truth is he didn't regret this thing happening between them. He wasn't even disgusted by himself having sexual relations with a woman he wasn't even married too. Now, he knows. Now, he realized.

He loves Rukia more than this. True, people may opinionate that he was just declaring his love for her because he had been intimate with her. But they should see through that. He clearly loves Rukia. Heck, he didn't even know what made her attached to him this greatly.

She was bossy, short and always nagging in irritation, which always bring him in the brink of sanity to insanity. Maybe that's what he loved about her. He admitted to himself he was beginning to be unbalance without her snarky remarks and comments. And speaking of insanity, well, _this_ is insanity.

"Rukia, I have to tell you something." He muttered silently.

Rukia barely heard him and looked up, suddenly being mute by looking at his mysterious yet thoughtful looking eyes.

She couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, this _had_ already happened.

Rukia already told the high heavens she wouldn't lose her purity no matter how sexy and adorable the guy is until she was married.

But she didn't feel any sort of lament or abhorrence on what has occurred between her and Ichigo. Sure, Byakuya will tear off her lover's head in uncontrollable anger for stealing his sister's dignity but, hey, it didn't matter if she and he were… deeply… in… love… with… each… other, right?

Her face suddenly turned a little confused. What if she loved him dearly and he doesn't? He already comes clean about on what he felt about her. Remember their discussion after the prom? He definitely means it.

Her heart couldn't refute the feelings welling up inside her for him. So what if he doesn't love her back? She will positively kill him herself after all this _thing _happened and he has the nerve to take her virginity just like easily pulling off a bandage!

"What is it?" she asked in pure curiosity.

He smiled terrified at her. Ichigo already finds it so hard to tell her the truth.

If he comes saying it, maybe she'll brutally castrate him for being such a big liar and telling her that since she was easily laid.

Anyways, he has to tell her to avoid any misunderstanding that he's only using her for ease.

He breathed heavily and in advance, he mentally readied his mind if she was going to beat him up after saying this.

"Uh, um, I c-care for you, Rukia." He stuttered.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed again. "I said, I care for you." He repeated.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. "How much level of care, Ichigo?" she asked as if his statement didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She really has a thick skull.

"Well, you can mean by 'I care for you as a friend' or 'I care for you as girl toy so don't put yourself in any danger or else I'll be a boner.'" She said it all carelessly.

Ichigo's eyes widened at her second definition of care. She was getting to where she gets him ticking.

"Be serious." He ordered her and at the same time, pulling her closer to his body.

"Oh, I am serious, Ichi-kun." She said in a very irritating high pitched girlie voice while she played at the hair on his nape. "You may be possibly thinking of that."

"It's not that, really." he admitted. See? Speaking of misunderstanding, he psychologically huffed in his mind.

"Well, there is a lot of meaning of the sentence 'I care for you', Ichigo." she notified. "I know you already know some of them but which is which?"

Ichigo breathed out heavily. Instead of saying anything first, he leaned to her face and brushed his lips against hers teasingly. Then, his lips shifted softly on her cheeks, in her temple then at her ear. Rukia slightly shivered as his hot breath coursed through her body.

"You mean on what level I care for you?" he asked seductively. Rukia nodded, closing her eyes tightly and tried not to moan as his succulent lips extremely hovering at hers. He really knows how he gets her going.

"Are you going to be extremely suspicious of me if I told you it's the same level as…" he stopped then continued. "Love?"

Rukia's eyes widened and her heart suddenly inevitably beating wildly against her chest. Did he just confess to her? Did he already figure it out?

Ichigo noticed her change of reaction.

"I shouldn't have said anything…" he mumbled, while ducking his head to evade her upcoming physical _and _verbal attacks.

She happily opened her eyes and saw him, his head ducking down making it not to see his beautiful clear amber eyes. She already knew that he was expecting her to beat him up for throwing his words around. She was also convinced that he might not be telling the truth but the way he said it, it sounded like it came from his mind, soul and especially his heart.

Rukia was still smiling like her face will be ripped in half and she told Ichigo to look at her. He still didn't obliged and even budges up. She sighed dramatically.

"Come on, Ichi-kun…" she cooed like a little girl, tapping his chin beneath his bowing head.

He was embarrassed to hell and blushing furiously. Rukia laughed childishly at his reaction.

"Are staring at my boobs, bakamono?" she quipped, informing that he was clothed while she wasn't. Ichigo blushes more madly and looked up at her but before he tells her he wasn't but truth is he really was, Rukia acted faster than he was. She kissed him roughly this time except with intense passion.

Over all, this was the best kiss they ever shared.

Rukia smirked after it and looked straight at Ichigo's eyes.

"So does that answer whatever you are going to say a few minutes ago?" she said.

Ichigo smiled and touched her swollen lips.

"No." he said plainly and jokingly.

Rukia huffed. "Then what do you want?" she said irritatingly. She hates him when he demands more than that…

"Let's do it again." He whispered against her lips seductively.

… Well, except that one.

XxxxX

Rukia puts the earphones of her IPod as she eats her lunch along with Hinamori and others. They all looked at Rukia who seems a little bubblier this day.

"What the hell happened?" Hinamori accused all of a sudden.

Rukia, who noticed Hinamori was saying something to her, removed her earphones, and asked. "What?"

"I said, Kuchiki, what the hell happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem a little hyper this day." Tatsuki observed. "I was also wondering if something happened."

"Nothing." Rukia replied hardly and turned off her IPod because she knew there are still a few questions to be answered.

"Rukia." Ryo said.

"Hm?"

"Tilt your head to the side." She ordered her.

"What is it?"

"Just do it." she threatened.

"Okay." Rukia settled.

She tilts her head and Ryo leans over the table.

"Is that a…" she said. "Hickey?

Rukia's eyes widened and blushed furiously, quickly clutching her neck to hide it.

"N-no." she lied. "I just hit myself over something."

"Is that something meaning Ichigo's lips?" Mahana asked.

Rukia blushed even more madly and shook her head, trying to convince her friends but to no avail.

"You're a terrible liar, Rukia." Hinamori convinced.

Rukia just bowed her head in defeat and didn't even touch her food again.

"Did you guys finally _do_ it?" Mahana asked.

"The what?" she whispered.

"You know… the forbidden thingy…" she encouraged her to go on.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped and at the same time slipped.

She smacked her head using her hand and before she can take all what she said back, Ichigo suddenly pops out of thin air.

"Hello, Rukia." He whispered near her ear.

She turned her head and kissed Ichigo accidentally because their face was so close. When Ichigo parted, he said, "Thanks for the freebie, sweetie."

Rukia blushed madly. She just kissed Ichigo in front of her friends.

"That's so kawaii!!" Hinamori squealed.

"Thanks, Momo." Ichigo said. Then he turned to Rukia

He smiled at her that made Rukia's breath hitch. He was so freaking sexy…

He leans again to her and whispered, his breath fanning her face, "See you tonight, Rukia-chan."

Then he left.

Rukia suddenly felt an urge to smack him down while the other part of her mind wanted to jump on him any second now.

XxxX

_**Okay so what do you think?**_

_**It's a little unexpected right? The confession, etc. **_

_**Well, things just happen!**_

__

_**I hope DAVID COOK WINS!!**_


	19. Solemnity in Love

_**First of all let's congratulate the newest and hottest AMERICAN IDOL evah!**_

_**DAVID COOK!**_

_**Oh my god! You didn't know how I danced so much in joy seeing his nearly crying face as he sings the coronation song!!**_

_**YOU ROCK DAVID COOK!! YOU ARE DEFINITELY THE DEFINITION OF AN AMERICAN IDOL!!**_

_**He is such an amazing guy. The breathtaking smile, the gorgeous voice… what more can you ask for? Davis Cook is the right package for you!**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS, DAVID! I LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR THE AMAZING AI SEASON AND OF COURSE, GREAT MUSIC! AI DEFINITELY PICKED THE RIGHT IDOL THIS TIME!!**_

_**I will really buy his CD!**_

_**And also:**_

_**Thanks for your reviews. I have also seen other writers who have added my story as their favorites and I also appreciate the ones who have alerted it too! Thanks so much! **_

_**Disclaimers! I so do not own BLEACH, Ichi-kun, Ruki-chan and the other characters that are mentioned here. Even if I did, Ichigo and Rukia will be fucking their brains out since he saved her from the Soul Society's clutches!**_

_**I present you the latest chapter. Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to readers and reviewers and especially David Cook. You are my inspiration!**_

XxxX

Chapter Nineteen

Solemnity in Love

XxxX

_When I'm good,  
I'm very, very good,  
but when I'm bad,  
I'm better._

XxxxX

"So you mean you dressed me up like a Barbie doll," Rukia ranted. "Because your parents want to meet me?!"

Ichigo nodded for the umpteenth time while not trying to bump any cars, _accidentally_.

Rukia huffed irritably. This is the most stupid thing she had ever encountered. Now, she and Ichigo are an item not anymore the 'pretend to be my girlfriend or else' thing. Furthermore, she and Ichigo have been, well, passed through the making out stage.

She crossed her arms in front of her and huffed again.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked while turning his head at her and immediately to turn it back on the road.

"I hate this…" she mumbled.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia just rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She muttered.

Ichigo smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Rukia was astounded at first but felt the tingling feeling whenever his lips touched her skin.

"My parents are not going to eat you." He assured her.

"It's not that, Ichigo…" she said.

"Then what is it?"

She breathed out heavily. "It's just… maybe… um… they won't like me."

"Tch." He said. "My father has seen you once when your brother was with you. Obviously, he was crazy about you. When you weren't looking he even told me to have you as my girlfriend."

"Oh." She whispered. Then her eyes widened on his statement. "So, is that it, huh?"

"That what?" Ichigo asked again.

"That's the reason you wanted me to be your girlfriend?!" she said, figuring it all out. "This is so absurd!"

Ichigo laughed. She's not as smart as she looked. "Stupid." He said while patting her head. "I wanted you to be my girlfriend because…" he trailed off.

"Because?" she urged him.

He smiled again. "That's the one for me to know."

"Cheater!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! This is all one of your jokes again huh? That I love you crap! I hate you!"

She then threw her arms around and began fumbling at her seat. She was trying to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" he asked desperately.

Ichigo parked the car just outside the house and Rukia didn't notice that they are already there. She was still struggling on her seat.

"Let me go!" she shouted helplessly on her seat and at the same time trying to punch Ichigo.

"Stop it! Midget!" he shouted at her, trying to remove the seatbelt from her and evading her attacks.

"No I will not!" she cried. "I knew it from the start that you were just lying! Liar!"

"Stop!" he said.

"Rapist!"

Ichigo's eyes furrowed at that. "I am so not!" he argued.

"Yes you are!" she said as she managed to remove herself from the seatbelt encircling her form. She roughly opened the car door as soon as Ichigo turned down the engine. Rukia stomped away from him and within minute's time, Ichigo was hot on her heels.

"Where are you going, Rukia?"

"What do you think, Ichigo?" she said arrogantly. "Home, of course! I don't want to spend a freaking useless time with a moron like you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stopped dead on his tracks. How in the hell she concluded those things?! Where did she get them?!

He quickly grabbed her arm from his reach and pulled her to him. Thank god, it's already night time so no one can see them.

"What now?!" she yelled. "You're not going to manhandle me here outside for everyone to see?!"

His eyes suddenly showed a seductive side. "That's a great idea, Rukia." He whispered huskily, his lips nearing hers.

Rukia laughed jokingly. "Oh, so you want my butt for everyone to see?" she asked sarcastically. While she spoke, her lips were a few inches from his.

Ichigo smirked. "No, baby. I suppose your body parts are only for me to see." He said.

"Ha ha." She laughed irritably. She gently nudged him at his washboard- like stomach. "Let go or I'll knee you." She warned.

"You can't Kuchiki." He dared her.

"Oh, yes I can." She muttered while struggling from his grasp. "Let go."

Ichigo sighed. "You're a terrible actress." He mused at her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "Now, will you please let go of me before you do something that I can't tolerate."

"Like what?"

"Aside from manhandling, Kurosaki," she started. "Maybe from molestation."

"Sou?" he said as he stole a quick kiss from her lips. She quivered. "It's like you don't desire it too much."

Rukia laughed. "Please, Kurosaki. You are not in a half of Johnny Depp or Robert Downey Jr." she huffed.

_(I love them both!)_

Ichigo laughed too. "But both of them can't give the satisfaction I give you."

Rukia was about to retort something but she took it back. She rolled her eyes because it was an obvious answer and said, "Yeah, yeah…" she muttered. "Now, before you topple your head due to your enormous egoism, let me go."

"I can't Kuchiki." He whispered at her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Not until you give me something I want."

Rukia huffed. "You are always a cheater. I hate you."

She knew what he wants and he was sure that he will be getting what he wanted from her. Pulling his funky necktie that matches his awesome outfit, he obliged and she kissed him on the lips. Ichigo lets go of her after their simple yet sweet kiss. She smirked.

"What?"

"That's enough for one night." She said, half teasingly.

Ichigo's mouth gaped open.

XxxX

"It was nice inviting me for dinner," Rukia said heartwarmingly. "Isshin-san."

Isshin raised his hand to stop her. "Please, Rukia-chan. It's nice to see my colleague's sister and also my son's girlfriend and future wife!"

She nearly spit out on her drink. "W-wife?" she spluttered.

"Damn it, dad." Ichigo interrupted. "Don't jump into conclusions. We're only eighteen."

"Well, it's a legal age for marriage, right?" he asked. "Don't you agree, Masaki?" he said turning to his wife.

Masaki gracefully shook her head. "No, I don't agree." She said simply, causing Isshin to bow his head pitifully and in defeat.

"I know that my loving son will not hurry thing up for Rukia." She continued. "Besides, truth is, this is the first time Ichigo had a serious girlfriend. I suppose you already know that Rukia-chan."

"Um, yes, I think." She answered politely. "If you think Ichigo hasn't change, well, he's making any progress." She happily announced.

"That's nice to hear."

Rukia smiled at Masaki.

"So, why are you guys talking on my expense?" Ichigo asked.

His mother smiled at him. "Pish-posh, my son." She began to look around to see if everyone was finish with their dinner. "Since that you are all finished, do you mind, Rukia, if you come with me?"

"Hai!" Rukia answered immediately and stood up from her seat. Before she can leave the room, she told Ichigo, "I'll see you later!"

Then they left.

"May I have a word with you, Ichigo?" Isshin asked expectantly at his son.

"Sure."

"I was wondering," he started. "How long are you and Rukia-chan?"

"Almost three months, dad." He answered.

Isshin nodded. "She's a pretty amazing girl, Ichigo." he complimented.

"Thanks." He said, blushing lightly. "She does, really. I think I'm beginning to be a moron without her around."

"Then you must be crazy about her." he supposed. Ichigo nodded.

"Heck I didn't know how she did this to me." he admitted, laughing lightly.

Silence ensued for a few minutes until Isshin broke it.

"Do you love her?" he asked out of nowhere.

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by his question. So, he turns his head to the side to hide his flushed cheeks. He didn't answer.

"You are." He said, knowing the look on his son's face. "I can see that she's pretty a fragile girl." He thinks. "She really looks like tiger on the outside but as soft as a pillow inside."

Ichigo agreed. "Yeah. I'm really scared of hurting her." he admitted again.

"Then make sure that what you're feeling now is the right emotions she deserved." Isshin said. "I have never seen you so serious over a woman before. Treasure her, Ichigo. Take good care of her. And I'm not saying because she's the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. It's because she is your girlfriend."

Ichigo nodded and understood. "Yes, dad."

Isshin suddenly smiled wickedly. "So, are you planning to marry her?!" he asked excitedly.

"WHAT?!"

"No need to deny it, my son!" he shouted. "She's hot and sexy! You really took a special girl this time rather than your past relationships."

"Shut up." Ichigo huffed.

"No, seriously, are you going to marry her?"

Ichigo sighed. Then he remembered the deal they made two months ago. If she fell in love with him within three months, she is his! Only he had it backwards. He was the one who had fallen in love with her and her returning the same thing.

"I… think so." He answered. "Anyway, we're just dating, really. Why jump to marriage already?"

"Come on now, Ichigo." Isshin said. "I married your mom when I was eighteen too."

"And that doesn't mean I will too." Ichigo interrupted. "Rukia and I were just starting. No pressure, dad. I can wait."

"I don't think you can." Isshin disagreed. "The way you act around her, the way you look at her… You seriously dig her."

"Yeah…" Ichigo mumbled, smiling.

"Then marry her!" he encouraged.

"Right now?!" he asked unbelievably.

"Damn straight."

"You're so unbelievable dad." Ichigo shook his head.

Isshin patted the back of his son's back. "Be serious, Ichigo. If you think you're serious enough to her, she is much more serious that you. It will be a terrible thing for her if something happened between the both of you."

XxXx

"I can't believe you dated my son, Rukia-chan." Masaki breathed. "He has an unusual taste for women and I can't believe you are his type."

"I think so too, Masaki-san." She laughed. "I also think that Ichigo like women as thin as a stick but when he came up to me and told me that he wants me to be his girlfriend… so unbelievable."

"Yes, Ichigo seems the type." She said. "But you have to be careful, Rukia-chan."

"Why so?"

"It's not that I just don't trust my son for you or I don't like his for you or otherwise, you have to be careful in the things that are happening around you." She explained.

Rukia nodded.

"He may not be the one who will slip but maybe you too." She continued. "It is also possible on the things around you."

"I understand, Masaki-san."

"And please," she said. "Take good care of Ichigo. Among all the girls he has dated or been with, you are far most the pleasant and the most beautiful. Truth is, I don't like the girls he brought her especially that Senna. I was even moved by her angelic pose in front of us, but when I found out Ichigo broke up with her and on what she did, so unspeakable."

"Believe me." Rukia assured her. "I love Ichigo and I will never end up like any other girls he has ever been with."

"Ichigo's really changing." She mused. "I mean, he's a little off this days, like he was on a dream and you, you definitely prove in your eyes that you care about his very much."

Rukia smiled sweetly. "It's nice to hear that."

Masaki smiled mirrored hers. "I'm sure Ichigo and you are the best people there is. Both of you are simply made for each other."

XxxX

After all the parent talking, Ichigo toured Rukia at their enormous mansion.

"And this is my room." He said as they arrived at the end of the hallway. He opened the door for her and proceeded after her.

Rukia looked around his room which as big as hers. It wasn't all too dashing. It was simple yet you still can feel the elegance in it.

"This is so… cool." She said.

She suddenly noticed the balcony doors and nearly squealed. She loves balconies and all. She quickly ran to it and opened the doors. Cold night air rushed inside the room and to their bodies.

"Hey! Close that!" he ordered at her, ran to the balcony and closed the doors.

Rukia pouted at him and rushed to the bed in mock hurt to get him going. Ichigo has fallen on her false impression and before her goes far away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"What the hell?" he asked. Rukia just shook her head and turned away from the intense stare of his eyes.

"Speak." He demanded, loving the way she ignore his demands.

"How are you serious about me Ichigo?" she asked suddenly. Ichigo's eyes opened wide unexpectedly at her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really serious about me Ichigo or are you just playing me around?"

Ichigo sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just making sure I'm doing the right thing." She admitted shyly.

Ichigo tipped her chin up using his fingers and leaned in at her face, his lips near hers.

"I'm serious." He whispered huskily as his grip around her waist tightens.

"Really?"

"You are never this questionable." He noticed.

"Well, I am now." Rukia said smugly.

Ichigo sensed at the tone of her voice that she was still not convinced. He sighed again.

"Do you want me to prove how I'm so serious about you?" he asked her seductively, simply inviting her to do such reckless things.

"God's sakes, Ichigo." she whispered, as their lips were inches apart. "Your parents are here not to mention your sisters."

"Well, their rooms are one floor apart from mine." He said. "No one will know Rukia." He assured her. His voice was so sexy that she couldn't ignore the wetness in her underwear.

Ichigo slides his hand from her face, down to her slender neck, on her shoulders, her arms, and hands until it grasped her waist. His other hand was still around her waist.

"Damn it, Ichigo." that came out as a breathless sigh.

"I want you, Rukia." He said at her ear, once again and always did, sending shivers through her body.

Rukia swallowed and just nodded. She was so intoxicated by his scent and his presence. Seeing as it was a sign, he quickly lifted Rukia up and slammed her against his wall. It's too good that his door was locked.

Rukia moaned at pain and pleasure as he did that. She was the same face level as his and he didn't wasted any more time as he doves his mouth to hers and lunged his tongue at her mouth which she returned with the same gesture. Their mouths clashed and their tongues fought for dominance as Ichigo's sly hand slithered underneath her another tempting looking skirt. His hand slipped inside her panties without hesitation as their mouth were still attached to each other.

As soon as Rukia felt his fingers at her sensitive spot, she moaned aloud but was blocked by Ichigo's hot orifice. She continued moaning as his middle finger caressed at her opening as his other fingers are gently circling the sides.

Ichigo's mouth removed itself from hers and instinctively, Rukia arched her head backward revealing her willowy neck. His hit tongue burned a path to her neck and Rukia grabbed at the back of his neck. His hand is still doing miracles o her pussy and she couldn't help but moan out slightly.

"Ichi… go…" she breathed in deep pleasure as she pushed her hips against his hand.

Ichigo smirked. She's enjoying this, he mused. He can feel her already rushing juices as his fingers rubbed a little harder. She was so wet and it was tempting.

"Oh… god…" she muttered as she pulled at the hair on his nape and pulled his head upwards. Rukia's eyes were darkened with passion and wild lust, so was Ichigo. She effortlessly crashed her lips towards his again and they shared a heated kiss. He can fell his already growing tent and somehow he has to do it or else. Distracted by their kiss, Ichigo inserted his middle finger within her and Rukia released his mouth to let go of a very enticing moan. He pushed further as he saw Rukia banged her head against the wall.

"Deeper…" he demanded and he complied. He pushed a little further and Rukia bit her lip to avoid herself from screaming. He agonizingly pulled slowly out his finger from her and a little while, rubbed her clit. Then, he pushed against her hard once again and Rukia mewled softly.

"I…aah!" she screamed as he crazily tears open her shirt, roughly pulled her bra off her causing it to be ripped up and his hot mouth puckered around her nipple. "I… want… you…now…"

Ichigo managed to pull out words and said, "I'm not finished yet…"

"I said… oh!" she shouted. "…now… or else…"

"Hm… so impatient, Rukia-chan…" he muttered but finally he carried Rukia to the bed and dumps her down. Rukia takes off her panties and the rest of her clothes. She was naked before him. Ichigo fumbles at his garments when suddenly Rukia sat up and sighed.

Her hands slides at his button up shirt and removes it and Ichigo was just staring at her as she remove his clothes. As soon anything was removed, he positioned himself above her and his cock at her anticipating pussy.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked. "Come on."

Ichigo smirked. "If you say so."

He entered. Rukia gasped at his sudden action.

"Goddamnit." She muttered, as she bucked her hips to his.

"You said so yourself." He grunted as pushed harder into her eliciting a hard moan from her. "You like that, Rukia-chan."

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Feeling his length in her made her jelly inside. He pulled out of her slowly ad before Rukia can complain, he goes in again with a fast rate.

"Aaaah!" she screamed.

"So… noisy, Rukia…" he muttered as he keep pushing in and out of her, receiving moans and groans of satisfaction from her. "You don't want them to see us like this, ne?

Rukia laughed weakly, sweat running down her forehead. "I told you… earlier… right?" she groaned.

Ichigo kept pushing in and out of her as he felt himself on the brink. But not yet. Rukia has to be the one to cum. He slid a hand to her pussy and gently caressed her clit. Rukia licked her dry lips and she felt herself contracting. She was coming any minute now.

"Cheater…"

"Always, Rukia."

She clamped down on her shaft as Ichigo kissed her lips fully and she released, her scream running to Ichigo's mouth. He juices rushed to out from her tight hole, sliding down her thighs.

Within minutes, Ichigo couldn't hold himself any longer and all of a sudden he came.

After a few minutes, Ichigo was on top of Rukia breathing heavily, blankets covering their bodies.

"Hey." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" she asked as she held her hand up and stroked his cheek. "By the way, that was amazing…"

"Thanks…" he smiled. "Anyway does that answer you your question?"

"The what?"

"On how I am serious about you thing…"

Rukia smirked devilishly.

"No."

Ichigo's mouth gaped open. "What?"

"I said no. Give me more answer." She said seductively as she grasped his hardening length on her hands.

Ichigo smirked.

XxXx

_Well, just tell it all on your reviews. As always flames aren't appreciated._

_And from now on, DAVID COOK is my singer by day and my boy toy at night._

_Naughty deathberry… ___


End file.
